El Legendario Dragon Slayer
by Ozz Forerunner 92
Summary: Debido a un problema, Natsu Dragneel no pudo llegar a tiempo cuando Virgo se llevó a sus amigos a festejar en el Mundo Celestial. Natsu, algo decepcionado, decide entrenar por su cuenta en esos 3 meses para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero no lo hará solo, un viejo sabio no solamente lo ayudará a volverse más fuerte e inteligente. Lo volverá un legendario Dragon Slayer.(HIATUS)
1. PRÓLOGO

_**Disclaimer: En esta historia, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Hiro Mashima, sólo los tomo prestado para este proyecto**_

_**Hola a todos… soy Ozz Furerunner 92, más que nada se me ocurrió este proyecto debido a que soy de las personas que considera que Natsu debe madurar con respecto a su personalidad y no ser muy impulsivo, además de hacerse un poco independiente y no recurrir al nakama-power al que ya nos tiene acostumbrados Mashima-sensei.**_

_**Apenas soy nuevo, solo he escrito y publicado hasta el momento 5 capítulos de Highschool of the Dead (HOTD); si también les gusta este anime/manga, les invito a visitar mi fanfic, del cual la trama la ubico un año antes a la historia original, en esta historia Hisashi y Rei son novios, rompiéndole el corazón a Takashi, este cambiará su forma de ser para convertirse en todo lo que Rei nunca vio, pero si una hermosa espadachín, de nombre Saeko Busujima. **_

_**Bueno, habiendo hecho un poco de publicidad, ahora me centro en este fic. Y ante todo espero que disfruten de mis ocurrencias, jejeje.**_

* * *

_***PRÓLOGO***_

Una vez que el gremio Fairy Tail se estableció la meta de volver a ser el gremio número 1 de todo Fiore; los magos que estuvieron encerrados en la Fairy Sphere por su maestra fundadora Mavis Vermillion, se dedicaron a entrenar el mayor tiempo posible para explotar sus habilidades al límite y estar preparados para los Grandes Juegos Magicos.

Nos ubicamos en una playa turística, en el cual estaba lleno de personas que vienen a relajarse y a disfrutar con amistades o en familia. Había puestos de alimentos, eventos, además algunas personas aprovechaban de las bondades del sol para poder broncearse. Los niños disfrutaban jugando haciendo castillos de arena o también jugando con la pelota en el mar.

Específicamente en un cierto punto se hallaban nuestros magos de Fairy Tail, compuesto por:

Lucy Heartphilia; la sexy maga estelar estaba vestida con un bikini blanco con detalles florales resaltando así sus increíbles curvas y sus seductores pechos, tan alegre y carismática como siempre, jugaba con la pelota en el mar con la que considera casi hermana en el gremio Levi Mcgarden.

La maga de la escritura solida estaba vestida con un bikini discreto, que no llamara mucho la atención debido a que la maga amante de los libros tenia cierto complejo por su no tan desarrollada figura. De igual manera ella ignoraba el hecho puesto que solo disfrutaba del momento jugando con la maga estelar.

Cerca de ahí se hallaban Gray Fullbuster y Erza Scarlett disfrutando del sol para obtener un buen bronceado.

El mago de hielo que solo estaba usando un short del tipo bañador y unos lentes para sol. A un lado de él, la hermosa y seductora titania de igual disfrutaba su bronceado. Esta llevaba un bikini de color negro, del cual ella tenía suelto el sujetador para que no se le quedaran las marcas no deseadas en su espalda. La hermosa Titania tenía todo el derecho de presumir su cuerpo dotado de increíbles curvas combinadas de una leve musculatura; del cual no exageraba de ningún modo puesto que solo aumentaba aún más su atractivo, además de ese par de pechos que se asomaban a cada extremo de su cuerpo era digno mencionar ese voluptuoso trasero, sin lugar a dudas la pelirroja atraía muchas miradas por parte del público masculino que transitaba por ahí.

No muy lejos de ahí, escondida detrás de una palmera, se encontraba la maga de agua Juvia Loxar; la dulce y tierna adolescente vestida de un bikini azul con lunares blancos se hallaba espiando a su Gray-sama, admirando cada centímetro del cuerpo bronceado del susodicho. Pese a que tenía su actitud acosadora, la guapa maga de igual modo estaba dotada con hermosas curvas y pechos bien proporcionados.

Algo retirado de ahí Wendy Marvell, la adorable Dragon Slayer del Cielo se encontraba usando un bañador acorde a su muy joven edad. Wendy se hallaba tratando de descifrar el libro que le fue dado por Porlyusica.

A un lado de ella se encontraba dos felinos cuya raza es identificada como Exceed, le hacían compañía a la joven Dragon Slayer. Los exceed vestían de unos adorables conjuntos diseñados especialmente para disfrutar de la playa. En ese momento, se acercaban Jet y Droy, compañeros del Shadow Gear liderado por Levi Mcgarden.

Droy: ¡Que hermosa playa!, ¿no lo crees Jet?―_dijo el robusto mago que vestía de un bañador verde._

Jet: Tienes razón, esto es vida―_expresó el veloz mago que igualmente llevaba puesto un bañador solo que este era de color purpur__a._

Charle: ¡¿Cómo pueden estar divirtiendo?! hay que estar preparándose para los grandes juegos mágicos que serán dentro de 3 meses.―_exclamó la felina en un tono de desaprobación._

Happy: Ella tiene razón, ¡aye!_―dijo en tono alegre_ _el felino de color celeste._

Droy: Nos dicen eso estando vestidos así―_dijo en un tono de sarcasmo._

Wendy: Charle, no seas tan severa, no hay nada de malo que solo descansemos por el momento―_dijo la Dragon Slayer en tono dulce _― además todos empezaran a entrenar en la tarde.

Charle: Esta bien―_comentó ya resignada ante el comentario de su compañera._

Regresando a dónde se hallaban jugando la maga estelar y la maga de escritura solida

Lucy: ¿Y en dónde fueron a entrenar los demás?―_preguntó la Heartphilia._

Levi: Ahh, bueno el resto decidió entrenar en otras partes, Mira junto a sus hermanos además acompañados de Cana fueron a las montañas, Laxus y su equipo fueron a un lugar que no quisieron mencionar―_explicó de manera detallada._

Lucy: Siento que me olvido de alguien―_mencionó en tono interrogativo además de tocarse el mentón con su dedo índice._

Levi: Si te refieres a Gajeel, él y Lily, decidieron entrenar en secreto―_dicho esto, la maga cruzo sus brazos e infló sus mejillas dando a entender que estaba algo molesta―_ yo quería ir con ellos.

Lucy: ¿Ir con ellos?, hmm Levi-chan―_exclamó en un tono bromista como queriendo dar un segundo sentido a la expresión de su amiga._

Levi: No me refiero a eso Lu-chan―_mencionó agitando su brazo izquierdo de forma graciosa queriendo evadir lo anterior dicho._

Lucy: Hahaha―_la maga estelar solo se rió de su amiga, pero de repente se le presento una duda._

Lucy: ¿Y por cierto? ¿Dónde está Natsu?―_ante esa duda, se acercó volando el exceed compañero del Salamander._

Happy: Natsu no pudo abordar el tren debido a que no encontraba su bufanda en la casa―_mencionó el felino―_ de hecho me acaba de avisar por el lacrima visión que ya la encontró, pero llegará mañana puesto que el próximo tren hacia aquí es en la noche.

Lucy: Ehh, que mal, yo quería que estuviera aquí―_dijo en un tono triste._

Levi: Guhuhu Lu-chan, ¿así que estarías más feliz si Natsu estuviera aquí contigo?―_mencionó en tono bromista―_ apuesto a que mueres por un abrazo de él.

Lucy:¡¿Qué?! Te equivocas Levi-chan, es solo que el no disfrutará de la playa como nosotros lo estamos haciendo―_exclamó agitando sus brazos en un tono muy avergonzado además de tener su rostro en punto de ebullición._

Después de unas horas después, los magos se dedicaron a entrenar en la playa; Lucy mejorando su control espiritual con ayuda de Caprico, Erza practicando su flexibilidad y agilidad con las espadas, Gray se dedicó a perfeccionar su magia de hielo, de igual modo se encontraba Juvia entrenando la precisión del agua a su alrededor y Wendy siendo ayudada por Levi estudiaba con suma paciencia los hechizos del libro dado por la versión de Edoras de Grandine.

Ya caída la noche, del entrenamiento pasaron a disfrutar de lo relajante de las aguas termales que ofrecía el hotel de donde se hospedaban.

Lucy: ¡Que delicioso!, no creen―_exclamó completamente feliz._

Levi: Por supuesto, es muy relajante ―_mencionó concordando con su amiga._

Erza: Este es el premio por nuestros esfuerzos de hoy―_comentó absolutamente relajada y con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Lucy: ¡Miren las estrellas!, ¡que hermosas están!―_mencionó con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego de eso todos procedieron a observar las estrellas._

Como si los demás magos de Fairy Tail hubieran escuchado a la maga estelar, todos los que había decidido entrenar por su cuenta se dedicaron a observar las maravillas cósmicas, todos excepto uno.

En un tren con destino a la playa de donde se encontraban sus camaradas, se hallaba en Natsu Dragneel tratando de contener el mareo y evitar vomitar.

Natsu: Esto no hubiera sucedido si no se hubiera, perdido mi bufanda y lo peor es que solo estaba debajo de mi cama, que torpe soy―_mencionó con su mano derecha tapándose la boca, además de tener el rostro completamente morado―_ ya no aguanto, quiero vomitar.

Al día siguiente, los magos volvieron a entrenar en las playas; cada quien dedicándose lo mejor en sus cualidades.

Todo transcurría normal, además estaban esperando la llegada de su amigo Dragneel, quien ya les había avisado que ya se encontraba en la estación del tren de la zona turística de la playa.

Todos le habían dicho que lo esperarían en dicha estación, pero él se negó, comentando que el los vería en la playa puesto que el Salamander quería recuperar las horas de diversión que se perdió el día anterior.

Pero de repente, Virgo la espíritu compañera de Lucy hizo su aparición desde debajo de la posición de su dueña.

Virgo: Hime, hay problemas en el mundo celestial―_expresó de manera monótona del cual ella se caracteriza._

Lucy: ¡¿Qué dices?!, que sucede―_expresó alarmada y preocupada._

Virgo: No hay tiempo de explicaciones, usted y sus amigos nos deben de ayudar―_ante lo dicho por la espíritu masoquista, los demás magos se acercaron._

Lucy:¡Espera Virgo!, aún falta Natsu ya no debe de tardar―_exclamó en un tono desesperado, dando entender que no se quería ir sin inseparable amigo Dragon Slayer._

Pero ya era tarde, la zona en la que se estaban parados, comenzó a brillar de sobremanera, y en cuestión de un parpadeo Lucy, Levi, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Juvia y los dos exceed desaparecieron.

En ese momento Jet y Droy, se quedaron extrañados del porque ellos no fueron con ellos, cuando se habían decidido a retirarse algo decepcionados del lugar, escucharon unos gritos que provenían de la lejanía.

Natsu: ¡Oieee!―_gritó a todo pulmón―_ oigan, Jet, Droy ya estoy aquí.

El hijo de Ignel venia corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro ajeno a lo que acaba de suceder ahí. Además que venía vestido de manera tropical con un conjunto hawaino y con un salvavidas alrededor de su cintura.

Natsu: Oigan, ¿dónde están todos?―_exclamó en su típico tono de voz._

Jet y Droy: Ellos desaparecieron―_dijeron al unísono._

Natsu sin entender a lo que se referían, Jet siendo una persona más calmada para explicar la situación, le comentó lo que había sucedido y también le mencionó acerca del supuesto problema del mundo celestial.

Natsu: ¡Y porque no me esperaron!―_gritó absolutamente enojado―_ ¡yo también quería ayudar!

Jet: Lucy trató de detener a Virgo, pero al parecer era muy urgente la situación por lo que no pudieron esperarte.

Natsu: ¿Y ahora que voy hacer?, esto será aburrido sin ellos―_dijo con un tono de derrota y tristeza._

Droy: Pues simplemente, entrena o ven a jugar con nosotros, hay mucha diversión en la playa―_comentó como queriendo darle solución a al decaído joven._

Al decir eso, Natsu solo procedió a caminar con la mirada al suelo con signos aburrimiento y decepción.

Habiendo pasado unos 10 minutos de caminata por la orilla de la playa, el levantó su rostro hacia enfrente y con puño cubierto de llamas, dijo:

Natsu: No es momento de ponerse triste, es el momento de entrenar y volverme más fuerte, me encargaré de patearles a todos el trasero en los juegos mágicos y hacer de Fairy Tail el gremio número uno de Fiore.―_exclamó con determinación ante su meta, que está más que dispuesto a cumplirla._

Cuando estaba dispuesto a comenzar su entrenamiento, el sintió que algo le faltaba, y cuando toco su cuello, se dio cuenta que no estaba su preciada bufanda, el observo el suelo pensando que se le había caído.

¿?: ¿Buscas esto?―_exclamó la voz desconocida a sus espaldas._

Natsu: ¡Oeee!, ¡regrésame mi bufanda!―_gritó desesperado._

Ante él se encontraba un señor de edad muy avanzada, tenía la bufanda sujeta en su mano izquierda, puesto que en la derecha sujetaba un bastón de madera. Esta persona llevaba puesto una túnica de color blanco con detalles azules y una botas negras, pero lo más curioso era su piel, bueno, mas bien su cara y su cabeza.

¿?: No te preocupes, ten―_dijo para después regresarle su bufanda―_ escuché que querías volverte más fuerte y que deseas que Fairy Tail se vuelva en el gremio número uno, es debido a los grandes juegos mágicos que se celebraran en 3 meses ¿verdad?

Natsu: Así es, porque preguntas―_mencionó dudoso de las intenciones del anciano._

¿?: Puedo ayudarte si gustas; yo te entrenaré personalmente y me convertiré en tu mentor en estos 3 meses, pero si lo deseas, lo seria por todo el tiempo que gustes hasta sentirte satisfecho de tener el poder proteger a todos tus amigos_―se expresó de manera calmada y serena hacia el Dragon Slayer._

Natsu: Y ¿se puede saber quién eres anciano con cabeza de árbol?― _sin ningún tacto, se dirigió al anciano con la dicha cualidad corporal._

¿?: Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Warrod Sequen, y soy uno de los 4 dioses de Ishgall.

* * *

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, PUES MAS QUE NADA ES UN GUSTO SER NUEVO EN LA SECCIÓN DE FICS DE FAIRY TAIL. YO ANTERIORMENTE ME PRESENTABA EN ALGUNOS REVIEWS COMO "ANIMEFAN 92", BUENO AHORA ES MI TURNO DE PROBAR LAS CRITICAS DE MI DESEMPEÑO. **

**AGRADEZCO SU ATENCIÓN PRESTADA Y ESPERO CON EMOCIÓN SUS COMENTARIOS, YA SEAN CRITICAS O CONSEJOS.**

**TUVE QUE CAMBIAR UN POCO LA HISTORIA QUE TENIA PLANEADA, ORIGINALMENTE PENSABA PONER A ZEREF EN LUGAR DE WARROD, PERO VIENDO A FUTURO LA HISTORIA, PUES ME DECIDI POR EL SABIO Y UNO DE LOS PADRES FUNDADORES DE FAIRY TAIL.**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO, NO SE OLVIDEN DE VISITAR MI OTRO FIC DE HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD…SE DESPIDE OZZ FURERUNNER 92.**


	2. CAPÍTULO I: EL CUARTO DIOS DE ISHGAL

_**Disclaimer: En esta historia, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Hiro Mashima, sólo los tomo prestado para este proyecto**_

_**Hola a todos, pues antes que todo, agradezco los comentarios demostrando su apoyo a la historia, jajaja claro agusman soy el mismo animefan 92 que escribió en tu fic "NATSU MAESTRO DEL FUEGO SANTO". **_

_**Yo siempre había visualizado un poco a Natsu ser un poco independiente de todo, que él se buscara la manera de derrotar al enemigo él sólo y no con el ya acostumbrado nakama-power.**_

_**Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia, con respecto a los temas de los romances a esta historia, se empezará a dar conforme Natsu empiece a madurar en su personalidad. Warrod no sólo se dedicará a entrenar físicamente a Natsu, sino también mentalmente, esto para convertirlo en un estratega y quitarle lo impulsivo que a veces pone en problemas a sus compañeros del gremio.**_

_**Bueno, conforme avance la historia, ustedes opinarán si estoy exagerando las habilidades que le daré a Natsu...solo diré que las referencias de sus nuevas técnicas serán por parte de Naruto, One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang y de un manhwa (manga coreano) llamado The Breaker: New Waves.  
**_

* * *

_***ANTERIORMENTE***_

¿?: Puedo ayudarte si gustas; yo te entrenaré personalmente y me convertiré en tu mentor en estos 3 meses, pero si lo deseas, lo seria por todo el tiempo que gustes hasta sentirte satisfecho de tener el poder proteger a todos tus amigos_―se expresó de manera calmada y serena hacia el Dragon Slayer._

Natsu: Y ¿se puede saber quién eres? anciano con cabeza de árbol― _sin ningún tacto, se dirigió al anciano con la dicha cualidad corporal._

¿?: Es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Warrod Sequen, y soy uno de los 4 dioses de Ishgal.

_***CAPITULO I: "EL CUARTO DIOS DE ISHGAL***_

Natsu: Ehh?―_la expresión en su rostro lo resumía todo: no tenia idea de quien era  
_

Warrod: Supongo que no tienes idea de quién soy, ¿verdad?―_el anciano solo se quedaba a observarlo con una expresión neutra_

Natsu: Por supuesto, apenas te he conocido―_dijo el Salamander mientras solo se volvía a colocar en su cuello su preciada bufanda― _¿debería de saberlo?.

Warrod: Para alguien como tu, supongo que no―_mencionó el anciano― _solo creí que al menos conocerías a los magos de mayor renombre en el mundo, jejeje― dijo con una burlona sonrisa al final.

Natsu: ¡Ya basta!―_se expresó algo __desesperado― _no me importa quien seas, yo voy a entrenar sin la ayuda de nadie, y mucho menos de un viejo cabeza de palmera.

Dicho esto, el Dragneel solo se dio la media vuelta y empezó a irse del lugar, pero antes de eso.

Warrod: Es un roble, ¿puedes acaso distinguir entre el tipo de árbol tan siquiera?―_dijo en un tono burlón―_ creo que eres un idiota, jajaja.

Natsu: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!, el idiota eres tu porque ahora mismo te patearé el trasero―_dicho esto Natsu prosiguió a correr en dirección de Warrod y posteriormente encender su puño derecho y exclamó― KARYUU NO TEKKEN.  
_

La expresión en el rostro del Dios de Ishgal, era serena. El cerró sus ojos y esperó el ataque del Dragon Slayer, cuando el puño de fuego estaba a centímetros de su rostro, él solo se hizo a un lado y procedió a atravesar su bastón entre las piernas del enfurecido Dragneel, lo que provocó que esté perdiera el equilibrio y finalmente se precipitará al suelo.

Warrod: Jajaja, que gracioso eres, ¿te gusta el pastel de arena?―_dijo el mago veterano riéndose a carcajadas.__  
_

Natsu: ¡Tu!, ¡maldito, me las pagarás!―_ dijo el Salamander con el rostro cubierto de arena, posteriormente empezó a inhalar aire y vociferó a todo pulmón― ¡KARYUU NO HOUKOU!_

Warrod con solo golpear el suelo con su bastón fue suficiente para que un par de raíces salieran debajo de la posición de Natsu y éstas se enredaran en sus piernas para después obligarlo a que nueva mente se precipitará al suelo. La potente llamarada jamás llegó a su destino.

Warrod: ¡Es suficiente Natsu!, ya comprobé que aunque lo quieras negar, eres pésimo controlando tus emociones―_Sequen fue definitivo con su comentario, además de que tenia un rostro muy serio, a pesar de que hace unos momentos estaba riéndose de los tropiezos del Dragneel.  
_

Natsu: ¡QUÉ DIJISTES!, maldito cabeza de jardín―_dicho esto, procedió nuevamente a correr hacia el anciano_._  
_

Warrod no dijo nada, más sin embargo, éste una nueva vez volvió a tocar el suelo con su bastón y una cantidad mayor de raíces surgieron del suelo, Natsu no pudo hacer nada, todo su cuerpo quedó cubierto de raíces y estos tenían una capacidad de fuerza increíble, el Salamander fue derrotado y de un modo un poco humillante.

Warrod: Natsu Dragneel, ¿No te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?―_dijo mirando al derrotado Dragon Slayer._

Natsu: ¡Sueltame!, me las pagarás todas―_exclamó en un tono enfurecido._

Warrod: Esas raíces, te soltaran hasta que te calmes, mientras más enojado estés, ellas más te apretarán.

El Dragon Slayer, pese le carcomiera las ganas de podarle las hojas de su cabeza, decidió hacerle caso y simplemente se calmó.

Natsu: ¡Oye!, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?―_ se expresó con dudas_― yo nunca te dije mi nombre ¿eres un espía del consejo?

Warrod: ¿Espía?, no lo creo, aunque lo único que me une al consejo mágico es el titulo que ostento.

Dicho esto, Warrod se dio media vuelta y le mostró su espalda al mago de Fairy Tail.

Natsu: ¿Eres un Mago Santo?, ¿no que decías ser de esos dioses de Isvall?― _expresó su duda._

Warrod: Es Ishgal, ¿que acaso tampoco sabes el nombre original del continente?― _el veterano mostraba un poco de decepción en su rostro por lo cabeza hueca que es el Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail._

Natsu: Como si me importara el nombre de este continente― _una vez dicho esto, las vainas se alejaron de su cuerpo._

Warrod: Los 10 magos santos están contemplados como humanos hasta la quinta posición, los últimos 4 se caracterizan por poseer características sobrehumanas―_explicó al ignorante Dragon Slayer._

Natsu: Esta bien, esta bien, entiendo el punto―_dijo en un tono algo aburrido._

Warrod: Bueno, regresando al tema de tu entrenamiento, es mejor que lo reconsideres, puesto que necesitaras estar muy preparado para los Juegos Mágicos. Creo que ya habrás oído que el Gremio sensación de ahora es Sabertooth,¿verdad?― _expresó su opinión el Mago Santo._

Natsu: ¡Por supuesto que lo sé!, es por eso que les patearé el trasero a todos esos tipos― _se expresó con determinación._

Warrod: En una batalla, no solo se gana simplemente por el tamaño de los músculos, debes aprender a controlar tus emociones que a veces te ciegan en actos imprudentes que pone en riesgo la vida de inocentes a tu alrededor―_dijo el veterano manteniendo un postura seria._

La noche empezaba a caer en la playa, y en cuestión de unos minutos de estar pensando, el hijo de Igneel llegó a su conclusión.

Natsu: Esta bien me convenciste, solo espero que valga la pena―_mencionó algo dudoso de su palabra._

Warrod: Jajaja lo valdrá Natsu―_dijo el anciano con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Natsu Y ¿que lograría en estos 3 meses contigo?―_comentó algo dudoso._

Warrod: Tu mismo lo averiguaras, sígueme― _dicho esto, el mago santo extendió su brazo derecho._

Natsu: ¿Que pasa?― _dijo no entendiendo que es lo que hacia el mago santo._

Warrod: Solo toca mi brazo―_dijo en un tono amable._

Natsu poco a poco empezó a acercar su mano derecha al brazo de su ahora maestro, y cuando finalmente lo tocó, ellos desaparecieron en un vórtice que los absorbió en cuestión de un parpadeo.

En una casa, completamente llena de jardines y de buena flora a su alrededor aparecieron en un instante Warrod y Natsu, este último con un rostro completamente morado por el mareo.

Warrod: Ohh, se me había olvidado, pero siempre en la primera teletransportacion todos terminan mareados y con ganas de vomitar― _mencionó el maestro de Natsu en un tono bromista._

Dicho esto, le dio una bolsa especial para mareos, Natsu no aguantó mas y descargó toda su gracia dentro de dicha bolsa. Warrod solo se reía del acto de su aprendiz.

Warrod: Como adoro esta reacción, jajaja―_el mago santo sólo se mantenía riéndose._

Natsu: Me las pagarás maldito pedazo de tablón― _exclamaba con enojo, pero aun con signos de mareos._

Ya una vez pasado el mareo por parte del Salamander, éste sólo se dedicó a observar el entorno. Había diversa flora en todo el lugar y las montañas se observaba a lo lejos de su posición actual. La fauna cercana era dócil por lo que se llegaba a observar.

Natsu: ¿En dónde estamos?―_expresó su duda._

Warrod: Es mi hogar, mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento, pero por ahora quisiera escuchar tu historia―_dijo en tono neutro_― quisiera saber algo de ti, porque aunque no te hayas dado cuenta, sé muy bien que hay algo aquí―_explicó señalando el pecho del Dragon Slayer, mas específicamente, su corazón._

Natsu: ¿A que te refieres?― comento dudoso.

Warrod: Lo que eclipsa a todo hombre cuando llega tal edad, aunque no lo quiera admitir―_dijo con tono sincero y un rostro humilde_.

Natsu: ¿Y que sería eso?―_dijo esperando la respuesta de su maestro._

Warrod: Sólo diré esto, en todas las batallas que has tenido, a quien ayudas de más o no evitas sentir preocupación de lo que le puede suceder si no estás con esa persona―_dijo en un tono expectante en espera de la respuesta de su aprendiz._

Natsu: Ahh, eso es fácil, Lucy―_contestó en un tono obvio_― porque siempre se mete en problemas y la muy tonta no sabe pelear

Warrod: ¿Lucy?, ¿entonces te preocupas mucho por ella?―_dijo sin perderle la vista a los ojos del hijo de Igneel._

Natsu: Por supuesto, y ¿qué tiene eso de especial con mi entrenamiento de mañana?

Warrod: Jejeje, no te preocupes, solo que háblame mas de esta Lucy, y en especial que sientes cuando vas en su auxilio―_dijo Warrod con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Natsu: Esta bien, comenzó cuando iba en busca de Igneel en Hargeon...

En lo que fue el transcurrido de la noche, el viejo Warrod se dedicó en escuchar las historias de Lucy por parte de Natsu, aunque éste no se daba cuenta del motivo de interés de su maestro, el contaba su historia sin perder su sonrisa en todo el tiempo que hablaba de la Heartphilia. Al parecer Warrod había encontrado un punto clave para que lo usara como motivación para el Dragon Slayer en el entrenamiento.

*En otra parte*

En un edificio que se caracterizaba con la figura de un gran tigre con dientes de sable, este se identifica como el Gremio de Sabertooth.

Jienma: En los juegos mágicos, quiero que pongan en alto el nombre de Sabertooth, no permitiré lo errores y mucho menos los fracasos―_exclamó a todo pulmón el maestro de dicho gremio._

Sting: Ahora que han vuelto los magos de Fairy Tail que desaparecieron hace 7 años, al fin usaré toda mi fuerza para aplastarlos en especial a ti, Natsu-san―_dijo con un tono de arrogancia un joven rubio de estatura promedio a su edad._

Lector: ¡Yo te apoyo Sting-san!― _exclamó con alegría y un poco de soberbia el pequeño exceed de color rojizo._

En la entrada de dicho gremio, ingresaba la que era en definitivo la maga mas fuerte de Sabertooth

Minerva: ¡Escuchen todos!― _exclamó y todos los magos incluyendo al maestro, su padre, voltear a su dirección_―he decidido participar a los juegos mágicos desde el primer día, no me aguantaré las ganas de aplastar a todos los insectos de Fairy Tail y reclamar una vez más la victoria de Sabertooth ¡como el gremio numero uno!―_exclamó con absoluta soberbia y arrogancia_

Jienma: ¡Sabertooth!, en 3 meses quiero que aplasten a todas las basuras que estén en su vista, ¡Dejen claro a todos los demás gremios que ellos están a nuestros pies, en especial a FAIRY TAIL!

Después del discurso, todos los miembros del gremio de Sabertooth gritaron en tono de victoria y de ganas de destrozar a todos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos...

GRANDES JUEGOS MÁGICOS―LUGAR: CROCUS― TIEMPO RESTANTE: 2 MESES Y 31 DÍAS...

* * *

**AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, ME REPORTARÉ UN POCO MÁS SEGUIDO, AUNQUE AUN TENGO DEBERES EN LA OTRA SEMANA, NO DEJARÉ DE SUBIR CAPÍTULOS CUANDO PUEDA.**

**SE VERÁ AUN MAS DEL VERDADERO POTENCIAL DE NATSU, Y HABRÁ CAMBIOS SIGNIFICATIVOS CON RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL, COMO UN ENCUENTRO QUE TENDRÁ NATSU CON ALGUIEN DE OTRO GREMIO, NO SE TAL VEZ SEA KAGURA...JAJAJA HAY VERÉ..NO ESTOY MUY SEGURO.**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, PARA AYUDARME A DECIDIR, AUNQUE LA PAREJA DE NATSUXLUCY YA ESTA ESTABLECIDA, PUES DIGO QUE A LO MEJOR ALGUIEN SE ENAMORE DE LA NUEVA PERSONALIDAD QUE TENDRÁ NATSU EN EL FUTURO.**

**SE DESPIDE OZZ FURERUNNER...NOS VEMOS.**


	3. CAPITULO II: COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO

_**Disclaimer: En esta historia, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Hiro Mashima, sólo los tomo prestado para este proyecto**_

_**Terminó mi semestre y de lo mejor, pasé todas mis materias, valió la pena las desveladas y las jaladas de pelo que tenia jajaja.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, agradezco los comentarios acerca de esta historia puesto yo hago lo mejor para escribir los fics. EL fic de HOTD, casi no tiene el mismo impacto como lo tuvo este. Yo creo que es porque Fairy Tail aun está en emisión y con HOTD pues con los pleitos entre los autores, ya poco a poco los fanáticos han perdido el interés de dicha historia. Por como me ha ido en este fic, planeo el poder plasmar casi lo mismo, osea que no describa mucho las escenas y las características de otros, y solamente voy al grano porque yo mismo me di cuenta que llega a aburrir algunas cosas.**_

_**Conforme avance la historia, ustedes opinarán si estoy exagerando las habilidades que le daré a Natsu...las referencias de sus nuevas técnicas serán por parte de Naruto, One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang y de un manhwa (manga coreano) llamado The Breaker: New Waves.**_

* * *

_***ANTERIORMENTE***_

Minerva: ¡Escuchen todos!― _exclamó y todos los magos incluyendo al maestro, su padre, voltearon hacia su dirección_―he decidido participar a los juegos mágicos desde el primer día, no me aguantaré las ganas de aplastar a todos los insectos de Fairy Tail y reclamar una vez más la victoria de Sabertooth, ¡como el gremio numero uno!―_exclamó con absoluta soberbia y arrogancia_

Jienma: ¡Sabertooth!, en 3 meses quiero que aplasten a todas las basuras que estén en su vista, ¡Dejen claro a todos los demás gremios que ellos están a nuestros pies, en especial a FAIRY TAIL!

Después del discurso, todos los miembros del gremio de Sabertooth gritaron en tono de victoria y de ganas de destrozar a todos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos...

_***CAPÍTULO II: "COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO"**_

Era un nuevo día y en el hogar de Warrod Sequen se hallaba Natsu Dragneel durmiendo de lo mas plácido en una cama improvisada de ramas y hojas, hecho por su maestro. El mencionado maestro solo se mantenía observándolo desde un sillón enfrente de él, Warrod aun meditaba acerca de la historia que le contó su aprendiz.

Warrod aun podía recordar las sonrisas y expresiones divertidas que hacia el Salamander, puesto que hablaba del gremio, del viejo Makarov, de las locuras que hacia todo el gremio con el fin de ayudar lo mejor posible al que lo necesite y por supuesto, habló sobre que tan unido son.

Warrod: Han pasado 105 años, Mavis―_el anciano sonrió recordando las aventuras de esos ayeres que tuvo junto con Precht Gaebolg y Yuriy Dreyar como cazadores de tesoros, cuando eventualmente conocieron a Mavis Vermillion y la ayudaron a recuperar el jade de la isla Tenrou y por supuesto los problemas que tuvieron que pasar debido al gremio Blue Skull que estaba asentado en Magnolia haciendo de las suyas. Aun recuerda como perdieron esa vez cuando se enfrentaron contra dicho gremio: Yuriy terminó gravemente herido por su propia bomba de cristal debido a que el maestro de Blue Skull se lo proyectó como contraataque y Precht fue herido en su ojo derecho por un bala mágica de fuego por los magos de dicho gremio, ellos lograron escapar de ahí debido a sus esfuerzos._

Pese a los altibajos que tuvieron, lograron fundar Fairy Tail y ellos sellaron el momento en una foto que aun conserva dentro de sus pertenencias.

Warrod: Fairy Tail es tal y como siempre quisiste Mavis, son una verdadera familia_― no pudo evitar sonreír y derramar algunas lagrimas._

Luego de esto recordó la historia que le contó acerca de Lucy, al parecer el joven mago estaba enamorado pero aun no se daba cuenta. Al Salamander le faltaba madurar, y el reconocer que tiene ese tipo de afecto hacia la maga estelar, definitivamente seria un gran paso para el Dragon Slayer.

Warrod con su poder sensorial, se percató que eran las 5:00 am, el Sol aparecería en una hora según él estimaba. El tiempo era perfecto, hoy sería un día tranquilo y no habría complicaciones en el transcurso del mismo.

Warrod: Es tiempo―_dijo el veterano, posteriormente se levantó del sillón y se encaminó hasta estar enfrente de la cama de su aprendiz. Él con su bastón golpeó el suelo para hacer que la cama de Natsu se empezará a agitar de un lado a otro como si fuera un caballo fuera de control y finalmente Natsu terminó estrellándose contra el suelo.__  
_

Natsu: ¡Itai!―_exclamó el Salamander―_ eso dolió, ¡¿quién me despertó?!, le patearé el trasero con todas mis fuerzas._  
_

Warrod: Basta Natsu―_dijo el Mago Santo sin perder la paciencia― _insisto, uno de tus mayores defectos es tu manera impulsiva de proceder en las cosas._  
_

Natsu: hmp―_soltó un bufido en señal de berrinche, como si de un niño se tratará― _ esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas Warrod-jichan ("Abuelito Warrod").**  
**

Warrod: Prefiero que me llames "sensei", jajaja―_ bromeó respecto al titulo que le otorgó Natsu, era verdad que estaba viejo, aunque no podía negar sentir cariño de nieto hacia el Salamander― _aunque puedo permitir que me llames así.

Natsu: Jejeje, bueno, no me acostumbro llamar maestro o sensei a los mayores incluso le digo abuelito a Makarov―_se expresó sin perder su distinguida sonrisa._

Warrod: Jejeje―_rió para después dirigirse a la salida de su hogar―_ sígueme Natsu, comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento._  
_

Natsu: ¡Si, estoy encendido!― _se expresó con sus puños cubiertos de llamas y con su sonrisa llena de ansiedad._

Una vez fuera del hogar del Mago Santo, se encaminaron en el centro de su patio, Warrod dirigió su vista hacia las montañas que se podían observar a lo lejos de su posición actual. Natsu no comprendió esto, el pensaba que mediría su fuerza en un combate contra el Mago Santo, pero al parecer no era así.

Natsu: ¿Que sucede?, ¿no vamos a pelear?― _dijo con dudas.  
_

Warrod: Estoy consiente de tu fuerza física Natsu, de tu resistencia y del tipo de magia que utilizas― dijo con un tono de seriedad― yo, más que nada, quiero trabajar en tus instintos, en tus emociones y en tu estado espiritual._  
_

Natsu: ¿De que hablas?― _exclamó algo intrigado― _no hay problemas en esas cosas, mientras tenga más poder, seré más fuerte._  
_

Warrod: Te equivocas Natsu, la magia proviene del interior de uno, no de las ganas de golpear y derrotar a tus adversarios― _fue explicito Warrod― _la magia proviene de tus sentimientos y emociones, y estando la mente y el cuerpo esté en sincronía, la magia será mas poderosa por si misma.

Natsu: ¿A que te refieres?― _el rostro del Salamander estaba lleno de dudas― _yo siempre he peleado y ganado por mis amigos.

Warrod: No dudo en eso, pero siempre dependes de los demás, que pasaría si tu estuvieras solo y tienes de adversario a Zeref ― _observó el rostro de Dragneel, estaba pensando las cosas y al parecer dio al blanco con su comentario― _mi propósito como tu maestro es hacer que seas muy fuerte para proteger a los demás evitando que ellos se involucren, porque ellos no gozan de tu misma condición física.

Natsu: Pero, ¡siempre ganamos!, con la ayuda de Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy y los demás― _exclamó en tono protestante― _¡no quiero alejarme de ellos!.

Warrod: Y, ¿quién dice que te alejaré de ellos?, solo analiza bien mis palabras, ¿seria lo mismo si Lucy se enfrentara sola contra Hades?, ¿verdad que no?, vamos Natsu recuerda todas las batallas que tuviste y que por ayudarte, hasta terminan heridos, incluso hasta peor que tu.

Era inevitable, Natsu recordó sus enfrentamientos: Recurría a Happy para enfrentarse a sus enemigos voladores, como Cobra con apoyo de Cubelios, de aquellos que lo ayudan cuando se halla en un transporte y se marea, y por supuesto en esa batalla contra Hades, el maestro de Grimoire Heart estuvo a punto de matarlo a el, y a Erza,Lucy, Gray y a Wendy , si Laxus no hubiera aparecido en ese momento, quizás él ya no estuviera ahí mismo enfrente de Warrod. Además en ese enfrentamiento Laxus salió herido cuando le trasmitió su poder de Dragon Slayer del Rayo.

Warrod: ¿Me vas a negar que es mentira lo que estoy diciendo?_―__ dijo en tono de esperar una respuesta_― __¿o no?___― se expresó en un pequeño tono de regaño.___

Natsu:...____―__el solo guardaba silencio mirando el suelo como si este fuera lo más importante en ese preciso momento.__

Warrod: Solo te estoy recalcando lo que me contaste Natsu, es solo que quiero que te des cuenta de como han sido las cosas para ti.

Natsu: Tienes razón, yo ya me había dado cuenta cuando me enfrenté a Gildartz en los exámenes de rango S, yo no puedo hacerlo solo____―_____ expresó con pesar al recordar su derrota ante el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail._

Warrod: No te digo esto para que te pongas triste, lo hago para que te motives para este entrenamiento____―_____menciono el Mago Santo____― _____sígueme.

Dicho esto, Warrod extendió su brazo en señal de que se transportarían a otro lugar.

Natsu: ¿Otra vez?____― se expresó con algo de temor por el mareo al que pasaría en ese ____vórtice―________ no quiero volver a vomitar.

Warrod: Tranquilo, te dije que solo pasa la primera vez____―_____comentó esperando convencer al Salamander._

Natsu: Esta bien_____―dijo ya resignado._____

El Mago Santo y el Dragon Slayer fueron absorbidos en un vórtice en cuestión de un parpadeo. Posteriormente ellos aparecieron en un lugar distinto, parecía un templo sagrado debido a las decoraciones de mármol pese que había algunas estructuras dañadas que se podía apreciar en los alrededores.

Warrod: Llegamos____―_____se expreso ____pacíficamente―_____ aquí te entrenaré tu cuerpo,mente y espíritu para que sea uno sólo y tu magia sea mucho más fuerte.

Natsu:...____―tenia el rostro de color azul con violeta, eso significa mareos y posteriormente..._____  
_

Warrod: ¿Qué sucede?____―_____ vio intrigado al Salamander____― ¿quieres vomitar?._____

Warrod solo le tocó su frente con su bastón y las ansias de cometer dicha acción se esfumaron en un instante.

Natsu: ¿Como lo hizo?, ¿utilizó troia?____―_____comentó pensando que utilizó el hechizo que anteriormente Wendy había usado en él para desaparecer mareos._

Warrod: Fue algo parecido.

Natsu: ¡¿Espera un momento?!, usted dijo que solamente pasa la primera vez____―_____ se expresó indignado por la supuesta mentira._

Warrod: Creo que es por tu condición de Dragon Slayer que yo mismo ni conozco.

Natsu: ¡¿Usted sabia eso?!, me mintió , y ademas ¡¿porque no me curó la primera vez si usted podía haber evitado que vomitara esa vez?!____―vociferó a todo pulmón mostrando su rabia a su maestro debido a la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar._____  
_

Warrod: Jajaja, me imagino que no sabias que en lugar de que me llamen Geppetto, me llaman "Pinocho", jajajaja____―_____el mago santo estaba que se moría de la_ risa― es broma, es broma, jajaja.

Esto último lo mencionó con una nariz larga que el mismo se produjo, dándole sentido a su broma._  
_

Natsu: ¡Maldito!, lo haré leña.

Warrod: En que estábamos____―dijo volviendo a su semblante serio nuevamente.____

Natsu: ¡Qué rápido!, ¿como se le puede ir la risa de ese modo?____―_____mencionó su duda ante la curiosa actitud de su maestro._

Warrod y Natsu empezaron a caminar por el largo pasillo del templo, mientras caminaban, Warrod empezó hablar sobre el entrenamiento al que sometería al Dragon Slayer.

Warrod: Dime Natsu, ¿conoces los chakras que hay en el cuerpo?____―_____preguntó a su discípulo._

Natsu: ¿Chakras?, ¿qué es eso?____―_____comentó dudoso sobre el tema que sacó a relucir el mago veterano._

Warrod: Los chakras son como, las válvulas de vida; mas bien de concentración de nuestra energía espiritual, con ellas podemos podemos concentrarnos aun mejor y entrar en un estado de paz mental____―_____concluyó con una breve explicación._

Natsu: Uhm, y ¿para que quiero paz mental?, y ¿esos chakras de que me pueden ayudar?____―_____dijo expresando sus dudas._

Warrod: De mucho Natsu, al controlar tu mente y ponerla en sincronía con las funciones de tu cuerpo de manera espiritual, harás que tu magia se potencie mucho más, llegarás a niveles que te harán apto de llamarte verdaderamente un "Dragon Slayer".

Natsu: ¡¿En serio?!, genial, ¡estoy encendido, quiero hacerlo!____―se expresó de manera explosiva.____

Warrod: Pero hay una advertencia Natsu, muy pocos han podido llegar a terminar el entrenamiento, observa a tu alrededor.

Natsu le hizo caso a su maestro y observó a su alrededor. Se percató que había una increíble cantidad de estatuas, tenían forma de personas y todos estaban en la típica postura de meditación budista.

Natsu: ¡Vaya!, de verdad se esforzaron en la decoración de este lugar____―_____ exclamó asombrado____―_____ debería contratar al diseñador para que decore mi casa con dragones.

Warrod: Te equivocas Natsu, no son decoraciones____―_____mencionó consternando al Dragon Slayer____―_____ todas estas estatuas, fueron alguna vez personas.

Natsu no daba crédito a lo que mencionó Warrod, algo muy profundo empezó a calar en su interior, los nervios empezó a salir a flote en su rostro.

Natsu: ¿Que les pasó a todos?____―_____preguntó con algo de temor._

Warrod: Ellos fracasaron____― fue la simple respuesta del Dios de Ishgal.____

Natsu: ¿A que te refieres?____―_____ cuestionó absolutamente consternado._

Warrod: Natsu, seré directo y sin miramientos, en este entrenamiento son muy pocos hasta casi escasos los que han llegado a completar exitosamente el proceso para activar los chakras y sincronizarlo con tu mente al instante____―_____ explicó_ Warrod―los que fracasan, bueno, como dices... ahora son decoraciones en este lugar.

Natsu:...____―_____el Salamander estaba estático y al parecer se le había ido la habilidad de hablar._

Warrod: Yo hace mucho tiempo lo intenté, pero me acobardé y tuve que abandonar estando casi a la mitad del proceso, no me convertí en piedra, pero...bueno, vez que técnicamente soy casi un árbol, jejeje____―bromeó acerca de su actual forma física.____

Warrod: No te obligaré Natsu, si no lo quieres hacer, encontraré otra manera de poder entrenarte, pero yo mismo reconozco que terminando este proceso alcanzarás un poder sin igual.

Natsu: Lo haré____―_____contestó sin_ dudar―terminaré el proceso y activaré mis chakras o lo que sea.

Warrod: Confió en ti y sé que lo harás, yo te ayudaré, seré tu guía durante el proceso.

Natsu: Esta bien____―_____ solo mantuvo un semblante serio._

Warrod: Para empezar, los chakras se encuentran situados en diferentes partes del cuerpo, de forma vertical desde la base de la columna hasta la corona de la cabeza, cada chakra tiene un propósito y tiene que ver con una emoción diferente____―_____explicó de manera detallada el Mago Santo._

Natsu: Glup____―_____ el hijo de Igneel trago fondo su saliva en señal de presión y nerviosismo._

Warrod: Son 7 chakras que hay en el cuerpo: El primer chakra "Mūlādhāra" (El Chakra de la Tierra), el segundo chakra "Swadhisthana" (El Chakra del Agua), el tercer chakra "Manipura" (El Chakra del Fuego), el cuarto chakra "Anahata" (El Chakra del Aire), el quinto chakra "Vishuddah" (El Chakra del Sonido), el sexto chakra "Ajna" (El Chakra de la Luz), y el último chakra "Sahasrara" (El Chakra del Pensamiento).

Natsu tenia el rostro completamente cubierto de sudor, denotando su nerviosismo en cada palabra que salia de la boca de su maestro.

Warrod: Cuando empieces el proceso, lo debes de terminar____―_____ expresó de manera directa____―_____ de otra manera, si te niegas a avanzar, bueno...no querrás despertar con manzanas en la cabeza, aunque en mi caso fue por mi tipo de magia, quien sabe que tipos de anomalías o deformidades habrá en ti.

Natsu: Lo tengo bien contemplado____―_ alzó la voz dando a entender que tenia determinación y valor, aunque la verdad sus piernas no dejaban de temblar de miedo.___

Warrod: Bff____― soltó un soplido, dando a entender que no será nada fácil para el____ Salamander―antes de empezar, te explicaré como suceden las cosas en tu cuerpo.

Natsu: Y que cosas debo evitar, para que no me convierta en piedra____―_____ dijo en busca de respuestas por parte de su maestro._

Warrod: Te lo explicaré con un estanque que esta en patio central del templo____―_____ comenzó a caminar hacia dicho estanque._

Natsu: ¿Con un estanque?

Warrod: Solo camina chico.

Warrod y Natsu prosiguieron a encaminarse hasta el dichoso estanque. Durante el trayecto el hijo de Igneel observó el cielo que estaba comenzando a iluminarse con el color brillante del Sol.

Natsu: Me pregunto que estarán haciendo chicos...

*MUNDO CELESTIAL*

¡Itai!_―__exclamaron a la vez Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Levi, Happy y Charle._

Los mencionados habían aterrizado de golpe a la vez, uno encima de otro en el suelo. Una vez que todos se pusieron de pie, observaron a su alrededor y se percataron de la cantidad de estrellas y planetas que habían. El lugar tenia aspecto fantástico como si fuera sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Lucy: ¿Qué?____―_____ exclamó asombrada____― e_____s el mundo celestial.

Wendy: Wow____― exclamó fascinada la pequeña Marvell.____

¿?: Gracias por venir, mis viejos amigos____―una poderosa voz se escucho en todo el____ lugar.

Lucy: Eres...

Erza: Asi que tu eres el rey de este mundo____― se dirigió hacia el poderoso espíritu sin temor alguno, como si fuera una persona cualquiera.____

Levi y Wendy: ¡Qué calmada!____―pensaron con asombro al mismo tiempo, no dando crédito a la actitud de la titania.____

Lucy: Escuché que el mundo celestial estaba en grave crisis____― se dirigió al Rey en busca de respuestas.____

El Rey solo formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

En ese momento, aparecieron todos los espíritus que son propiedad de Lucy y junto al Rey vociferaron a todo pulmón:

LUCY, TU Y TUS AMIGOS SON BIENVENIDOS DESPUÉS DE ESTOS 7 AÑOS, VAMOS A HACER UNA FIESTA...

Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Gray, Levi, Wendy, Happy y Charle: ¿Ehh?~...

* * *

**SE TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO... MAÑANA O EL VIERNES PUBLICARÉ EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE MI FIC DE HOTD...ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS O CONSEJOS...**

**SI SE PREGUNTAN COMO ES LA TRANSPORTACIÓN DEL WARROD...PUES ME INSPIRÉ EN LA TRANSPORTACIÓN DE HARRY POTTER, YA SABEN... CUANDO PARECEN MANCHAS Y LUEGO SON ABSORBIDOS EN UN SOLO PUNTO DE MANERA INMEDIATA... **

**Y CON EL PROCESO DEL CHAKRA...ES MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE ES DE AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE AANG, DEL EPISODIO "EL GURÚ"...Y ESO DE QUE SE CONVIERTEN EN PIEDRAS...PUES DE NARUTO...CUANDO ENTRENA EL MODO SENNIN EN EL MONTE DE LOS SAPOS...JAJAJA MUCHA LOCURA E IMAGINACIÓN ESCRIBÍ EN ESTE CAPITULO...ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS..Y SI ALGO NO LES PARECE..PUES DEJEN SUS REVIEWS..COMO DESEEN**

** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC...**

**SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92...NOS VEMOS.**


	4. CAPÍTULO III: LOS 7 CHAKRAS: Parte 1

_**Disclaimer: En esta historia, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Hiro Mashima, sólo los tomo prestado para este proyecto**_

**"ANUNCIO"**

GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR TENERME PACIENCIA...LES INFORMO QUE ME TARDARÉ UN POCO MÁS EN SUBIR HISTORIAS, LO DIGO PORQUE SE ME INFECTÓ MI LAPTOP Y PUES SE PERDIERON TODOS MIS AVANCES (TT_TT)...ESTOY VIENDO SI PUEDO RESCATAR ALGO, Y PUES ME TOMARÁ ALGO DE TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR...DE IGUAL MODO PARA LOS SEGUIDORES DE MI FIC DE HOTD...ME LES QUEDÉ DEBIENDO AYER Y NO LES PUBLIQUÉ EL CAPITULO QUE LES PROMETÍ...ADEMÁS ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO... PUESTO QUE LO VOLVÍ A ESCRIBIR Y CREO QUE ME FALTARON DETALLES...(MALDITA SEA EL MOMENTO EN QUE NO GUARDÉ UN RESPALDO).

NO SE IMAGINAN LAS GANAS DE GOLPEAR ALGO PARA QUE SE ME OLVIDARA EL ENOJO QUE TUVE...SIN MÁS QUE DECIRLES...ESPERO QUE ME TENGAN PACIENCIA...Y PUES VOLVERÉ SUBIR EN UNOS DÍAS..TAL VEZ EL 28 O 29 SUBA LA SEGUNDA PARTE...

_**Conforme avance la historia, ustedes opinarán si estoy exagerando las habilidades que le daré a Natsu...las referencias de sus nuevas técnicas serán por parte de Naruto, One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang y de un manhwa (manga coreano) llamado The Breaker: New Waves.**_

* * *

_***ANTERIORMENTE***_

Natsu: Y que cosas debo evitar, para que no me convierta en piedra_―__ dijo en busca de respuestas por parte de su maestro._

Warrod: Te lo explicaré con un estanque que esta en patio central del templo_―__ comenzó a caminar hacia dicho estanque._

Natsu: ¿Con un estanque?

Warrod: Solo camina chico.

Warrod y Natsu prosiguieron a encaminarse hasta el dichoso estanque. Durante el trayecto el hijo de Igneel observó el cielo que estaba comenzando a iluminarse con el color brillante del Sol.

Natsu: Me pregunto que estarán haciendo chicos...

***CAPÍTULO III: "LOS SIETE CHAKRAS: Parte 1"**

El Salamander y el Dios de Ishgal se encontraban frente a un pequeño lago, pero lo que llamaba la atención, era que éste era la desembocadura de 7 pequeños estanques que estaban interconectados entre si de manera escalonada en la parte superior de la ubicación actual de los magos presentes.

Natsu: Wow, este sitio es realmente agradable_― expresó el hijo de Igneel__―_ oee ji-chan, ¿aquí entrenaremos mis gatras?

Warrod: Chakras_―explicó algo paciente__― _y te equivocas, este sitio lo usaré para explicarte la manera en que funcionan los chakras del cuerpo.

Natsu: Lo que digas_― dijo impaciente, algo característico en el Dragneel._

Dicho esto, maestro y aprendiz procedieron a subir a la parte alta del lago dónde se ubicaban los estanques escalonados, Warrod se posicionó a lado del primer estanque, este estaba dotaba de agua cristalina que brillaba de la luz que empezaba a emanar el Sol que apenas se asomaba del horizonte. Pero la otra particularidad, era que en este estanque estaba bloqueado por un grupo de hojas y algas marinas, de tal forma que el flujo del arroyo no pasaba libremente.

Warrod: Natsu_―habló en tono serio, dando a entender que en ese momento se acabaron las __tonterías__―_ los chakras, son como estos estanques, son parte del lago, ellos se encargan de dotar de agua pura del cual goza ahora el lago, dicho de otra manera, los chakras se encargan de dotarnos de magia pura y verdadera a nuestro cuerpo...pero dime ¿qué es la primer cosa rara que llegas a notar?.

Natsu: Que este sitio apesta a agua podrida_― dijo sin mucho interés._

El mago santo mantuvo su rostro serio en todo momento, el Dragneel al darse cuenta que ya no estaba bromeando, se dedicó a observar con más detenimiento el sitio, es verdad que apesta a puerto pesquero, pero viéndolo mejor, se percató que además de que no pasaba mucha agua debido a las algas que había en la conexión entre ese estanque con el segundo, vio como solo ese estanque era el único que brillaba por la luz que emitía el Astro Rey. Con esa información, él llegó a la conclusión que:

Natsu: El agua...no fluye libremente_―dijo con naturalidad._

Warrod: ¡Correcto!, vez que si se puede si se usa la cabeza_―exclamó con alegría._

Natsu: ¡Oye!, ¿insinúas que soy idiota?_―exclamó haciendo rabietas alzando su puño cubierto en flamas._

Warrod: Jeje, tranquilo chico...solo no quiero hacer tan aburrido este momento_―explicó tratando de calmar el enojo de su aprendiz._

Natsu: Más te vale, por que si no, me encargaré de hacer una fogata con tu cabeza_― dijo ya calmándose._

Warrod: Bueno, como te decía Natsu, estos estanques es la más clara representación de los chakras en nuestro cuerpo_―dijo con voz pacífica__―_ debido a que están conectadas entre si, y la magia es el arroyo que pasa por ellos...pero cuando un chakra se bloquea por una fuerte emoción, la magia no fluirá en su totalidad y por consiguiente nuestro poder estará limitado.

Natsu: No tenia idea de eso_― dijo expresando ahora interés por la profundidad del tema._

Warrod: Entonces, ¿qué sucederá cuando tú superes la emoción que eclipsa tu chakra?_―dijo al momento que el metía su bastón hacia donde estaba la agrupación de algas y hojas para hacerlas a un lado._

Natsu: !La magia fluirá libremente!_―exclamó asombrado cuando veía que después de la acción de su maestro, el arroyo empezó __a fluir más rápido y el brillo del Sol fue trasmitido hasta el ultimo estanque y finalmente desembocara hasta el lago._

Warrod: Entonces, ya te distes cuenta de lo que sucederá si abres el paso de tus chakras, es correcto que la magia fluirá libremente, pero hay otro problema...la magia que fluirá es pura y derivativa de la naturaleza, los chakras hacen que te sincronices con la naturaleza de tu alrededor y el no poder llegar a tener un equilibrio entre la magia pura y natural, con tu magia normal y tu estado mental... hará que quedes en un estado perpetuo por la eternidad_― mencionó con voz pacífica el mago veterano._

Natsu: Osea que me convertiré en piedra_― dijo preocupado__― _hasta que me pudra junto con este sitio, ¿cierto?.

Warrod: Se podría decir que es una medida que tiene este templo sagrado contra aquellos que desean poder de manera ambiciosa, es por eso que tú mismo te juzgaras, tú seras tu propio juez que dictamine si eres de corazón noble o eres uno mas del montón..._―se expresó con seriedad el Mago Santo._

Natsu: Y ¿cómo es que eres un hombre árbol?_― dijo intrigado__―_ ¿porqué no quedaste cómo piedra?

Warrod: Cómo te dije... yo abandone estando a mitad del proceso, aunque soy capaz de controlar un poco mi magia pura, definitivamente no es ni la sombra del verdadero poder de aquellos que si logran terminar el proceso del chakra y poder usar magia pura y sincronizar la naturaleza, con fuerza física y mental al mismo tiempo_― Sequen fue directo con su comentario._

Natsu: Y ¿hubo personas que lograron controlar sus chakras?_― preguntó con curiosidad a su Maestro._

Warrod: Hace 100 años, este templo estaban habitado por monjes espirituales, que eran los que se encargaban de guiarte en el camino del chakra...ellos me habían hablado que sólo dos llegaron a terminar este proceso hace unos siglos atrás_― explicó detalladamente el usuario de la Magia Verde__― _y no estaban seguros de cuantas personas más fueron capaces de lograrlo antes que esos dos, porque en los muros tallados de escritura antigua que estaba en el santuario principal, solo contenían la información de una persona haciendo uso de sus chakras para predicar sus enseñanzas y tratar de dar paz al mundo... y eso fue hace más de 1000 años atrás.

Natsu se hallaba sorprendido por la historia tan ancestral que era muy poco conocida por el mundo actual...

Natsu: Y ¿quiénes fueron esos dos tipos que terminaron el proceso?_―dijo con mucha intriga por saber quienes fueron los magos que hace siglos, que a su parecer, debieron ser muy poderosos. _

Warrod: ¿Interesado?_― dijo bromeando, aunque observando la expresión de intriga por parte del Dragneel, decidió no jugar con el momento__― _tú los conoces Natsu...hace siete años te encontraste con ellos...en la isla Tenrou.

Natsu al escuchar la respuesta de su maestro, enseguida le vino la imagen del mago oscuro que mataba toda vida a su alrededor.

Natsu: ¿Zeref?_― dijo tratando de no sonar preocupado y nervioso._

Warrod: Así es Natsu...Zeref es un usuario de magia pura.

Natsu: ¿Y la otra persona?, no me digas que es la primera maestra_― expresó su intriga a más no poder._

Warrod: Jejeje, dudo mucho que sea ella, es alguien mucho más fuerte y es quién estuvo a punto de matarlos en ese momento sino fuera por la intervención de Mavis.

Natsu, en todo ese momento solo se imaginaba la silueta de una persona, pero cuando Warrod mencionó ese detalle, al Salamander se le vino la imagen del Dragón del Apocalipsis...

Natsu: ¿Acnologia?, es imposible...como un dragón pudo meditar y poder entrar por las puertas pequeñas de este templo... otra vez me está tomando el pelo_―dijo con enojo._

Warrod: Te equivocas Natsu, te estoy diciendo la verdad, Acnologia hace mucho tiempo fue una persona igual cómo tú y cómo yo_― dijo Sequen con expresión normal y con una pequeña sonrisa._

Natsu: Ese dragón, ¿es una persona?_―mostró sus miedos y nervios a flote._

Warrod: Pero Acnologia, se corrompió con el poder al combinar su Magia Pura con su Magia de Dragon Slayer.

Natsu: ¡Espera!, incluso me dices que fue un Dragon Slayer?_― dijo con absoluta sorpresa el hijo de Igneel._

Warrod: Y cómo verás, él no se convirtió ni en piedra, ni en un hombre árbol_―explicó Sequen__― _el se convirtió en un Dragón...literalmente.

Natsu: ¿ Y como es que terminaron el proceso sin convertirse en piedras?

Warrod: Los monjes me hablaron que en esos tiempos cuando ingresaron a este templo, ellos eran personas nobles, de corazón puro y sincero_..._pero como te dije, ellos al corromperse, se convirtieron en sus propias ambiciones por la eternidad...Zeref un persona que mata cualquier cosa a su alrededor y Acnologia un Dragón del Apocalipsis, causando caos en dónde a él le plazca.

Natsu no hallaba palabras para que expresará todo lo que sabía en esos momentos.

Warrod: Natsu, cuando termines el proceso...prométeme que no te volverás como ellos.

Natsu meditando con toda esa información, expresó las palabras correctas...

Natsu: Yo no me volveré un ambicioso como esos malditos, ¡se lo prometo!...Warrod-sensei_―exclamó con una de sus sonrisas marca Dragneel._

Warrod sonrió muy feliz, de que haya encontrado una persona valiente con un corazón noble, aunque sea algo testarudo, pero eso no importaba porque el veía que en su corazón estaba el amor que siente por Fairy Tail y también por una persona muy cercana a el, aunque no se ha dado cuenta aun.

Warrod: Si no hay más preámbulos, comencemos...¡sígueme Natsu!, ahora tu serás el siguiente en aparecer en la historia de este templo, como el nuevo usuario de chakra...

Natsu: ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!_― exclamó a todo pulmón, además de exhalar con fuerte presión hacia los cielos sacando a relucir una poderosa llamarada... _

* * *

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS...CREO QUE ME CASTIGARÁN POR SER BIEN ZONZO Y NO GUARDAR EN OTRO LUGAR MIS ARCHIVOS...ESCUCHARÉ CUALQUIER REPRIMENDA...JEJEJE...**

**LA SEGUNDA PARTE COMO LO DIJE, LO SUBIRÉ EL DOMINGO O EL LUNES...ADEMÁS DEBO DE RESCATAR TAMBIÉN MI FIC DE HOTD...QUÉ BONITO DÍA FUE PARA MÍ..JAJAJA**

**Y ANTES QUE NADA...QUE PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD CON SUS FAMILIAS Y QUE SE DIVIERTAN EN ESTOS DÍAS..**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC...**

**SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92...NOS VEMOS...BYE!.**


	5. CAPÍTULO IV: LOS 7 CHAKRAS: Parte 2

_**Disclaimer: En esta historia, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Hiro Mashima, sólo los tomo prestado para este proyecto**_

**Pues lamentablemente, se perdieron mis archivos, pero aun así volví a escribirlos...lo más que me llegué a acordar...**

**Sin más que decir aquí les público la continuación, también subiré la continuación de mi otro fic de HOTD...aunque lo haré el primero o dos de enero (si llegó a tomar vino o bebidas alcohólicas para brindar el año nuevo...creo que estaré en automático toda la noche de mañana,jejeje) **

**Lo curioso es que a ambos fic´s los había dejado en primera parte del capitulo, según ayer lo iba a subir, pero creo que se me... olvidó jejeje (-_-)" **

_**Conforme avance la historia, ustedes opinarán si estoy exagerando las habilidades que le daré a Natsu...las referencias de sus nuevas técnicas serán por parte de Naruto, One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang y de un manhwa (manga coreano) llamado The Breaker: New Waves.**_

GUIA:

*Warrod, Natsu: Ejemplo- Dialogo de personaje

_*― ejemplo -_Forma emocional o representación de la acción del personaje

***Ejemplo -**NARRADOR

* * *

_***ANTERIORMENTE***_

Natsu: ¿ Y cómo es que terminaron el proceso sin convertirse en piedras?

Warrod: Los monjes me hablaron que en esos tiempos cuando ingresaron a este templo, ellos eran personas nobles, de corazón puro y sincero_..._pero como te dije, ellos al corromperse, se convirtieron en sus propias ambiciones por la eternidad...Zeref un persona que mata cualquier cosa a su alrededor y Acnologia un Dragón del Apocalipsis, causando caos en dónde a él le plazca.

Natsu no hallaba palabras para que expresará todo lo que sabía en esos momentos.

Warrod: Natsu, cuando termines el proceso...prométeme que no te volverás como ellos.

Natsu meditando con toda esa información, expresó las palabras correctas...

Natsu: Yo no me volveré un ambicioso como esos malditos, ¡se lo prometo!...Warrod-sensei_―exclamó con una de sus sonrisas marca Dragneel._

Warrod sonrió muy feliz, de que haya encontrado una persona valiente con un corazón noble, aunque sea algo testarudo, pero eso no importaba porque el veía que en su corazón estaba el amor que siente por Fairy Tail y también por una persona muy cercana a el, aunque no se ha dado cuenta aun.

Warrod: Si no hay más preámbulos, comencemos...¡sígueme Natsu!, ahora tu serás el siguiente en aparecer en la historia de este templo, como el nuevo usuario de chakra...

Natsu: ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!_― exclamó a todo pulmón, además de exhalar con fuerte presión hacia los cielos sacando a relucir una poderosa llamarada..._

***CAPÍTULO IV: "LOS SIETE CHAKRAS: Parte 2"**

Warrod: Oye, antes de que iniciemos, ¿te gustaría cambiarte de ropa?_― mencionó con cierta pena ajena._

Natsu: ¿A que te refieres, necesitan un código de vestimenta para hacer este entrenamiento?_― dijo con duda._

Warrod: No...no, te equivocas, a lo que me refiero, es que bueno, tu aun estas vestido como si estuviéramos en la playa_― dijo Sequen con cierta risa que estaba conteniendo para no hacer enojar a su aprendiz...nuevamente._

Natsu: Y ¿cómo quiere que me cambie de ropa?, usted mismo me trajo a su casa con mi traje de baño y mis salvavidas_― dijo con cierto enojo__― _además todo mi equipaje se quedó en el hotel de la playa.

**Natsu Dragneel estuvo vestido con su conjunto hawaiano en todo el tiempo, desde que llegó a la casa de su maestro hasta en esos momentos en el templo ancestral, este dato pasaba por desapercibido para Natsu que poco le importaba y a Warrod, pues le daba risa el traje de colores entre naranja, azul y rosa fluorescente.**

Warrod: Digamos que no quería perder tiempo y pues... no quería que alguien más me hubiera visto por ahí_― se justificó con pena__― _además, nosotros los 4 dioses de ishgal debemos tener un cierto anonimato en la circulación pública por si no sabías jejeje.

Natsu: Y entonces, con que me visto... no creo que tengan un armario lleno de trajes de monjes ¿cierto?_― mencionó con sarcasmo._

Warrod: Pues... no, no es así... aunque si puedo cambiarte de ropa con mi magia_― dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

Natsu: Si usted puede hacer eso...porque pierde el tiempo en preguntarme_― las famosas rabietas del Dragneel no se hicieron esperar._

Warrod: Bueno, no sé...tal vez quieras entrenar desnudo_― comentó con cierta risa._

Natsu: ¡Ya hágalo de una buena vez!, dónde esta la supuesta seriedad en este entrenamiento_― vociferó con enojo._

**Una vez que Warrod dejó las risas, él con su magia verde comenzó a enredar a Natsu con ramas y hojas (hasta formar pequeños arbustos)**** de plantas de la especie Gossypium para que brotara algodón y ademas el Mago Santo invocó algunos insectos: unos (larvas de seda) para producir seda... y otros (polillas) para que se encargaran de eliminar la ropa hawaiana del Salamander.**

Natsu: Wow, esa magia tuya de verdad que ayuda...pero ¿dónde esta mi traje de playa?_― dijo admirando su nuevo atuendo. _

**Este** **consistía en una camisa ligera de color blanco sin mangas y unos pantalones (algo holgados) de color gris además de estar descalzo...pero con respecto a su ropa de playa..**

Warrod: Ahh...pues verás mis amigas las polillas tenían hambre y yo pues les pedí que se comieran ese horrible traje tuyo..jejeje_― dijo como si se tratara de una simple travesura..._

Natsu: ¡¿Que tú hiciste qué?!_― se expresó completamente sorprendido ademas de molesto._

Warrod: Oye, te hice un favor, con esa ropa parecías un payaso_― dijo excusándose de su cometido__― _además, agradece que no les pedí que se comieran tu bufanda...sé que es especial.

Natsu: ¿En serio?_― dijo el Salamander__― _¿porqué?.

Warrod: Tú mismo te darás cuenta...ahora vayamos a la entrada espiritual.

**Dicho esto, Warrod procedió a dirigirse hacia el sitio indicado seguido por Dragneel (quién decidió colocarse su bufanda de manera de un cinturón para ajustar su pantalón holgado- el nudo de su bufanda lo ubicó hacia su derecha-). Una vez que llegaron a la entrada , que constaba de una puerta enorme con la silueta de una persona hincada en postura de meditación del Loto y con siete círculos de diferente color ubicados desde la entrepierna hasta la cabeza. **

**Sequen dirigió su vista a su aprendiz...**

Warrod: Aquí comenzamos, pero antes, bebe este jugo_― dijo para después de darle un pequeño recipiente con forma esférica partida a la mitad, en dicha mitad hueca, poseía un liquido de color amarillo espumoso._

Natsu: ¡Genial!, ya tenia sed_― exclamó feliz, para posteriormente beber el liquido extasiado._

**Poca fue la duración de su sonrisa, puesto que lo sustituyó por un rostro ahora de color verde y finalmente los escupió todo hacia el suelo.**

_Natsu: _¿Qué mierdas me distes viejo?, sabía a jugo de banana con cebolla_― dijo con asco en su expresión._

Warrod: Jajaja, vamos, no es para tanto, si lo tomas más seguido te acostumbraras...bueno continuemos sígueme_―dijo sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro._

**Posteriormente cruzaron al otro lado de la gran puerta, Natsu se percató que absolutamente todo el lugar era rocoso, osea tierra y piedras en todos lados...un lugar completamente seco, pese a las características ya mencionadas...aun se podía percibir una cierta brisa de aire fresco.**

**Una vez que se ubicaron en un pequeño montículo rocoso de una perfecta forma circular, el Mago Santo se sentó sobre un extremo, posteriormente cruzo sus piernas dando lugar a la reconocida postura de meditación buda, específicamente la postura de media flor de loto...**

Warrod: Natsu, imita lo mismo que yo_― se expresó pasivo y con voz calmada._

Natsu: ¡Eh!, ¿a qué jugamos?_― dijo con intriga__― ¿_a saltar la rana?.

Warrod: ¡Natsu!, sólo cierra la boca y siéntate como yo_― se expresó algo impaciente__― _y por favor, no me interrumpas cuando te esté explicando de ahora en adelante.

Natsu: Esta bien, pero no te desesperes_― una vez dicho esto, procedió a imitar la misma postura que su maestro, aunque tuvo complicaciones con su pie derecho, pues no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de postura, terminó por conseguirlo y ahora encaraba a su maestro._

Warrod: Natsu, comenzamos con el primer chakra, "Mūlādhāra"- El Chakra de la Tierra... este chakra se ubica en la base de la columna...se presenta cuando nosotros nos abrazamos a la supervivencia... cuando demostramos la completa vitalidad del cuerpo humano... y uno de sus rasgos es que hace uso de la nariz, del olfato, y también en nuestros pies pues ellos son la conexión con la tierra y la materia...

**Natsu escuchaba atento y sin interrumpir...**

Warrod: Natsu, quiero que cierres tus ojos y prosigue a proyectar cada una de tus vivencias en las que se relacionan con cada una de las características que te mencioné... pero antes forma tus manos de esta manera.

**Warrod le demostró como juntaba sus manos y cruzaba todos los dedos excepto los pulgares puesto que estos solo se juntaban entre sí.**

**Natsu, sin cuestionar, realizó lo mismo que su maestro.. y cerró sus ojos: Visualizó todas sus habilidades correspondidas a la tierra, en especial su particularidad con su olfato, él como hacia uso del mismo y empezó a ver las imágenes de su batalla con Agnologia, y se dio cuenta que él peleó más que nada para sobrevivir y además para proteger a sus camaradas de Fairy Tail...**

**Warrod vio que efectivamente Natsu se había a adentrado al chakra de la tierra, puesto que el contorno de todo el cuerpo del Salamander comenzó a brillar de color rojo...Sequen prosiguió con la siguiente parte del chakra.**

Warrod: Pero éste chakra...éste estanque de energía se bloquea por el miedo, piensa en tus miedos Natsu...

**Dicho esto, Natsu empezó a sudar y la energía rojiza se distorsionaba como si una flama amenazaba con apagarse, Warrod mostraba su temor por lo que sucedería ahora, de ahí en adelante lo que sucediera estaba en manos del hijo de Igneel el superar ese momento..**

**Natsu vió como surgía sus miedos, al ver como se destruía su gremio, todos sus compañeros mostraban heridas mortales además de estar postrados sobre el suelo y él como espectador observaba sin poder hacer algo...a Erza, a Gray, a Happy y posteriormente a Lucy ..**

Natsu: ¡No!, eso no sucederá, yo pelearé...

**Después**** de esas proyecciones emocionales se visualizó a Zeref, quien era el culpable de esas acciones contra el gremio, y finalmente se reflejó la imagen de su batalla contra Gildartz, mostrando su poder colosal y representándose con una gran silueta oscura con ojos blancos..**

Natsu: ¡NOOO!_―__su cuerpo mostraba signos de agitación y estrés, aun estando en trance...su cuerpo pareciera que había corrido más 100 Km_

Warrod: No tengas miedo Natsu, no te dejes manipular por las garras del miedo, el miedo no es malo...

**Natsu visualizó lo que eventualmente le comentó Gildartz en su derrota..**

Gildartz: "El miedo no es malo...te hace conocer tus debilidades, y cuando te das cuenta de eso, te vuelves más fuerte, así como más amable"...

**Una vez que visualizó eso nuevamente, dio una gran inhalación y finalmente una gran exhalación, mostrando tranquilidad y una completa calma...la energía rojiza volvió, pero esta vez con más intensidad...finalmente Natsu abrió sus ojos mostrando cierta confianza en su mismo...**

Warrod: ¡Muy bien Natsu! has abierto el primer chakra_― expresó su completa felicidad hacía su aprendiz._

Natsu: Fiu _― dio un pequeño soplido mostrando alivio y también se retiraba un poco de sudor de su frente__― _¿seguimos?.

Warrod: Jejeje, claro...sígueme es por aquí..

**Natsu y Warrod ahora subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un lugar completamente distinto, el cambio era radical. De un lugar completamente seco, ahora estaban en un lugar completamente húmedo, había pequeños lagos y charcos por donde quier, el agua era el elemento principal de ese escenario.**

**De igual modo se ubicaron en una pequeña porción de tierra en medio de un lago, los dos optaron por la misma postura: media flor de loto, ese lugar estaba dotado de la brisa fresca que ofrecía la cascada que se mostraba a unos 10 metros enfrente de ellos.**

Natsu: Supongo que el siguiente chakra es el del agua, ¿cierto?_―dijo con sonriendo._

Warrod: Jajaja, más obvio no puede ser_― dijo riéndose del comentario del Dragon Slayer, pero eventualmente las risas pararon y nuevamente se enfocaron al entrenamiento__―_entonces comencemos...Natsu cierra tus ojos nuevamente pero antes, repite este símbolo con tus manos...

**Las manos de Sequen ahora estaban juntas, como si una plegaria estuviera haciendo, pero la diferencia es que las palmas estaban de manera horizontal...Natsu sin dudar, ya estaba preparado tal y como lo había ordenado su maestro...**

Warrod: El segundo chakra: "Swadhisthana"- El Chakra del Agua...éste se ubica en el sacro de la columna, casi a la altura del vientre, este tiene que ver con las emociones del placer de la satisfacción, el agua se muestra como un espejo, pues nos ayuda a aceptarnos tal cuál somos, Natsu...visualiza todos tus momentos en el que te dejas llevar por la satisfacción... cuando te quieres complacer a ti mismo e ignorar al ajeno...observa toda tu soberbia...

**Natsu vio todos esos momentos en el quería mostrar ser el mejor a todos, retando a una pelea a Erza, Laxus, Gray, Makarov y a Gildartz, él sentía realmente la satisfacción cuando peleaba contra los mencionados, su mayor deseo era derrotarlos para mostrar quien era el número uno en el gremio. El Salamander mostraba una sonrisa de gloria en su rostro, en ese momento su cuerpo emanaba por todo el contorno de su cuerpo una energía de color naranja**

Warrod: Este chakra, se bloquea por la culpa... Natsu de qué te culpas..

**Natsu visualizó que en situaciones graves, debido por su soberbia de derrotar al enemigo sin considerar los factores; como la salud de sus compañeros que no gozaban de su capacidad resistiva, del que por un error suyo, perjudicaba a los demás y eventualmente el sentía la culpa del no llegar a ayudarlos a tiempo... y molestarse consigo mismo por no poder haber hecho algo al respecto, como lo fue la muerte de Simón.**

Natsu: Me culpo, de ser débil a las provocaciones y lanzarme a la batalla sin tomar en cuenta que tanto puede afectar ese suceso en un futuro, no me puedo permitir actuar de una manera tan descabellada.. no me puedo perdonar por esos actos de arrogancia del cual acostumbro hacer.

Warrod: Tienes que aceptar la realidad Natsu, todo eso es pasado...no dejes que la culpa nublen y envenenen tu energía, si quieres volverte más fuerte y proteger a tus amigos, es necesario de que te perdones para que así llegues a ser una influencia positiva no solo para Fairy Tail sino para todos los gremios que existen.

**Natsu, respiró profundamente y finalmente exhaló por su boca toda esa energía negativa producida por esos pesares que no lo dejaban tranquilo..**

Warrod:¡Bien hecho!, me sorprende que tengas talento natural para esto, a pesar de que eres un escandaloso de primera_― dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando las rabietas de su alumno, aunque él ya tenia cierta expectativa de lo que sucedería ahora._

Natsu: Tiene razón, Warrod-sensei...honestamente concuerdo con usted por mi comportamiento infantil_― dijo para mostrar al final su sonrisa marca Dragneel._

Warrod: Este chakra, realmente se hizo cargo de aspecto emocional, jajaja_―comentó riéndose por la situación._

Natsu: ¿Eso cree?, yo solo quiero hacer las cosas bien de ahora en adelante, Fairy Tail...es mi familia y como tal daré lo que sea por ellos_― dijo en un tono sereno además que se tocaba la marca del gremio de su hombro derecho._

Warrod: ¡Lo harás hijo!, jejeje hay cierta luz en ti que hará cambiar muchas cosas...eso te lo aseguró..

Natsu: Bueno, sigamos con el siguiente chakra_― dijo mostrando su felicidad y mostrando una personalidad calmada._

Warrod: Esta bien, prosigamos_― dijo cuando avanzaba para luego caminar por la orilla del lago, Natsu se ubicó a un lado de el, claro del lado contrario de dónde de dónde estaba el lago.._

Natsu: ¡Mire, hay está la maestra Mavis bañándose en el lago y está desnuda!_― vociferó a todo pulmón y apuntando hacia el lago_

Warrod: ¡¿DÓNDE?!_― alzó la voz y dirigió su vista hacia todos los vectores posibles de dónde apuntaba el Dragon Slayer, esperando ver a la hermosa nena de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos esmeralda realizando el acto que siempre quiso ver junto con su amigo Yuriy Dreyar...aunque no la vio en ningún lado...lo que tampoco llegó esperar..fue sentir un fuerte golpe en su trasero haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio y finalmente se precipitará hacia el frió lago..._

**El "maduro" Natsu Dragneel era el responsable de esa acción, el Salamander decidió hacerle una broma a su maestro, y que mejor que "literalmente" patear su trasero.**

Natsu: Sí, tiene razón, he madurado en eso de lo emocional, pero eso no quita el hecho que usted me jugaba bromas como si fuera un niño, además me doy cuenta de que es un viejo rabo verde, si sólo usted conociera a la maestra, se daría cuenta que es solo una niña...

El Salamander solo se retiró del lugar para adentrarse al siguiente nivel, Warrod después de que salió del lago, el posteriormente dirigió su vista al cielo...

Warrod: Eso lo sé, jejeje supongo que tendré que decirle acerca de mi pasado con Fairy Tail...creo que aun no se imagina que soy también uno de los fundadores del gremio, jejeje...aunque era verdad que tenia ciertos aficiones con Yuriy y nunca logramos espiar a Mavis en el baño, jajajaja_― dijo para finalizar con una carcajada._

¿?: Nunca creí que fueras un pervertido Warrod-chan...

**Warrod Sequen, el gran Mago Santo, el cuarto dios de Ishgal, estaba petrificado..totalmente en blanco...** **el lentamente se volteó hacia la dirección de dónde provino la misteriosa voz, aunque para el veterano...era muy conocida.**

Warrod: Ma-Ma-Ma-¡Mavis!_―exclamó a todo pulmón mostrándose sorprendido por la aparición de su pequeña amiga, y aunque no se pueda creer, ella es su superiora y por lo tanto: le debe respeto, aunque fuera un fantasma que sólo pueden ver los miembros del gremio..._

_Pero aun así ella tiene el derecho de __regañarle, y el hacerla enojar y que te esté mirando con esos ojos serios y con una ceja levantada...significaba que se podía dar por muerto_

Mavis: Así que tú, me querías espiar...eres un sucio, despreciable y asqueroso tronco viejo, muérete y desaparece...jump_― dijo con un tono de completo desagrado y decepción..combinado con un tono Tsundere...la cosa ya estaba grave para Warrod._

**La Maga estratega se retiraba sin escuchar mínimo una explicación del mago santo.. aunque la verdad, de nada serviría puesto que Warrod, estaba con la boca abierta hasta el punto de romperse la mandíbula, sus ojos abiertos como platos blancos..cabe decir que sus hojas y ramas que tenia en su cabeza, estaba cayéndose como si hubiera entrado en época de otoño... finalmente todas sus hojas se cayeron y el Mago Santo quedó calvo...**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA, LA VERDAD ES QUE LA SECCIÓN DE LOS CHAKRAS ESTA MUY LARGO (LO DIVIDÍ EN 3 PARTES)...Y CREO QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS LARGOS LLEGAN EN UN PUNTO QUE TE HACE DOLER LA CABEZA DEBIDO A TANTAS LETRAS...EN MI CASO: YO ME MAREO.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR...LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2015...MUCHO ÉXITO PARA ESTE NUEVO CICLO, QUE CUMPLAN SUS METAS, PROYECTOS...ETC.**

**UN ABRAZO Y NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO EN ENERO... **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC...**

**SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92...NOS VEMOS...BYE!.**


	6. CAPÍTULO V: LOS 7 CHAKRAS: Parte 3

_**Disclaimer: En esta historia, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Hiro Mashima, sólo los tomo prestado para este proyecto**_

_***Disclaimer: En este capítulo se dará uso de un personaje de THE BREAKER: NEW WAVES...los propietarios intelectuales del personaje les pertenecen a: **_**_ Park Jin-Hwan &amp; Jeon Geuk-Jin._**

_**Chicos, una disculpa por mi ausencia...más que nada porque estaba actualizando mi fic de HOTD, y pues como no tengo mucho tiempo, debido a algunos deberes, a veces le dedico mi tiempo a una sola historia...como verán mis seguidores de mi otro fic...quedaron muy satisfechos...pidiéndome que no deje mi historia de highschool of the dead...jajaja...no lo haré, me dijeron que soy el único activo en la sección en español pero aun así espero su comprensión y paciencia..**_

**_AVISO:_**

**_Este capitulo contendrá un pequeño crossxover...con un personaje del manga coreano que he mencionado..."The Breaker: New Waves", dicho personaje solo tendrá su participación al final de este capitulo y un poco del siguiente capitulo, del cual ya daré uso del TIME SKIP, para poner a prueba las nuevas habilidades que adquirirá Natsu con Warrod y este personaje...el TIME SKIP del siguiente capítulo..será casi los 3 meses, de hecho lo ubicaré a 10 días antes que inicie los Grandes Juegos Màgicos...para más información...revise mis comentarios después del capitulo._**

**_FUTUROS PROYECTOS DE FANFICS (MANGAS):_**

**_*AKAME GA KILL: AKAME X TATSUMI Ó ESDESE X TATSUMI_**

**_*AMAGI BRILLIANT PARK (CREO QUE SERÉ EL PRIMERO EN ESPAÑOL): SENTO X SEIYA_**

**_*TO LOVE RU: RITO X YUI _**

**_*ROSARIO VAMPIRE: MOKA X TSUKUNE._**

**_AUN ESTOY PENSANDO EN EL TITULO DE CADA UNO. DEJEN SU COMENTARIO...DE QUE MANGA DEBO DE ESCRIBIR PRIMERO...AUNQUE TOMARÁ SU TIEMPO..JEJEJE_**

**_GUIA_**

*Warrod, Natsu: Ejemplo- Dialogo de personaje

_*― ejemplo -_Forma emocional o representación de la acción del personaje

***Ejemplo -**NARRADOR

* * *

_***ANTERIORMENTE***_

¿?: Nunca creí que fueras un pervertido Warrod-chan...

**Warrod Sequen, el gran Mago Santo, el cuarto dios de Ishgal, estaba petrificado..totalmente en blanco...** **el lentamente se volteó hacia la dirección de dónde provino la misteriosa voz, aunque para el veterano...era muy conocida.**

Warrod: Ma-Ma-Ma-¡Mavis!_―exclamó a todo pulmón mostrándose sorprendido por la aparición de su pequeña amiga, y aunque no se pueda creer, ella es su superiora y por lo tanto: le debe respeto, aunque fuera un fantasma que sólo pueden ver los miembros del gremio..._

_Pero aun así ella tiene el derecho de __regañarle, y el hacerla enojar y que te esté mirando con esos ojos serios y con una ceja levantada...significaba que se podía dar por muerto_

Mavis: Así que tú, me querías espiar...eres un sucio, despreciable y asqueroso tronco viejo, muérete y desaparece...hmp_― dijo con un tono de completo desagrado y decepción..combinado con un tono Tsundere...la cosa ya estaba grave para Warrod._

**La Maga estratega se retiraba sin escuchar mínimo una explicación del mago santo.. aunque la verdad, de nada serviría puesto que Warrod, estaba con la boca abierta hasta el punto de romperse la mandíbula, sus ojos abiertos como platos blancos..cabe decir que sus hojas y ramas que tenia en su cabeza, estaba cayéndose como si hubiera entrado en época de otoño... finalmente todas sus hojas se cayeron y el Mago Santo había quedado calvo...**

***CAPÍTULO V: "LOS SIETE CHAKRAS: Parte 3"***

**Natsu llevaba cerca de 10 minutos esperando en la entrada hacia las escaleras del Tercer Chakra, en el tiempo que estuvo esperando a su maestro, se puso a reflexionar acerca de sus vivencias del chakra de agua...era verdad que se sentía presionado debido a sus errores que había cometido por su arrogancia y tenia miedo de que lo que sucedería en un futuro sino se volvía más fuerte...**

¿?: Tranquilízate...

**Natsu escuchó una voz profunda en el aire, como si el responsable de la voz estuviera a su lado...pero lo que le llamó aun más la atención es...que reconoció de quién era la voz..**

Natsu: ¿Igneel?_― dijo con algo de sorpresa._

**Natsu observó a sus alrededores y no vio absolutamente nada fuera de lo común, todo el ambiente del santuario del segundo chakra estaba normal...hasta que apareció Warrod...**

Warrod: Bien Natsu, continuemos..jejeje_― el mago santo pronunció con una voz derrotada._

Natsu: ¿Qué te pasó? y tu cabeza de arbusto dónde está_― dijo el salamander extrañado por la ausencia de hojas de su maestro._

Warrod: Ah, no te preocupes...me lo tengo merecido_― dijo con algo de tristeza por haberse ganado el enojo de su amiga._

Natsu: ¡Por favor viejo!, quita esa cara larga...eso se puede arreglar_― dijo el chico para posteriormente ir hacia un arbusto y arrancar algunas ramas y hojas del mismo...después el Dragneel se dirigió hacia su maestro y colocó todo lo acumulado en su cabeza._

Natsu: Ves, ¡cómo nuevo!, ahora...subamos_― dijo con una sonrisa._

Warrod: Gracias Natsu-chan_― se expresó con una sonrisa contagiada por el chico dragonslayer._

**Una vez arreglado el problema del mago santo, subieron las escaleras hacia el santuario del tercer chakra. Una vez que ingresaron al siguiente santuario, otra vez el cambio fue radical...el paisaje mantenía una temperatura elevada... se podía observar que el ambiente era casi el mismo a la del santuario del chakra de la tierra, solo que se esta vez había vapor surgiendo del suelo...pero lo increíble...es que al salamander y el mago santo...no parecía afectarles en lo más ****mínimo...**

Warrod: Muy bien...comencemos..._― dijo al momento de ubicarse dentro de un pequeño montículo de roca hirviendo._

Natsu: ¿Porqué no nos afecta tanto el calor de este sitio?_― dijo con dudas._

Warrod: Este santuario de fuego solamente actuara cuando te descontroles y bueno... es mejor que no lo hagas_― dijo con seriedad._

Natsu: Esta bien, pero otra cosa...¿porqué dices que me convertiré en piedra...si hasta el momento he salido ileso?_― le preguntó a su maestro._

Warrod: He de confesar que cada chakra tiene su dificultad...pero hasta ahora..esto no es nada...tu desafió vendrá hasta el ultimo chakra...hay se decidirás si eres de corazón noble o uno más del montón...bueno, continuemos.

**Natsu se colocó en la postura de meditación y prosiguió a realizar el sello distintivo del fuego, según Warrod, era juntar las manos en forma de plegaria horizontal, pero esta vez cruzó los pulgares. Ahora Natsu cerró los ojos y prosiguió a escuchar a su mentor...**

Warrod: El tercer chakra..."Manipura: El Chakra de Fuego", éste se ubica en el estómago...tiene que ver con la fuerza de voluntad y se bloquea con la vergüenza...Natsu...¿de qué te avergüenzas?...

**Natsu...comenzó a visualizar las situaciones a las que se ha decepcionado de si mismo...por el hecho de haber perdido a Igneel y no poder haber hecho algo para evitarlo...después de tanto tiempo...no tiene ni rastros de su padre...se avergüenza más que nada por no cumplir su promesa de no poder reunirse nuevamente con el dragón de fuego, y claro visualizó su decepción cuando le quemó el libro favorito de Lucy, causando su tristeza...aunque lo superó, la piedra quedó en el camino, por que todo se debió a su estupidez...**

Natsu: He cometido muchas locuras, algunas veces me he metido en asuntos que no me conciernen y sólo perjudico a mis amigos...y también porque no he podido cumplir mi promesa de reunirme con Igneel_― dijo con pesar._

Warrod: No te preocupes Natsu, el sentir la vergüenza...nos brinda la sensación de inferioridad ante una situación o una insatisfacción que no puedes cumplir bajo tu propia mano...debes comprender que ante toda vergüenza prosigue la superación y el poder hacer las cosas de una manera pacifica y correcta te librarán el paso a tu nuevo ser y darte confianza...

**El santuario de fuego, dejó de emitir vapor del suelo...y en lugar de eso..apareció fuego amarillo alrededor del montículo rocoso**

** y éste comenzó a consumir a Natsu, pronto todo el cuerpo del dragonslayer estaba cubierto por el elemento y de un momento a otro las llamas comenzaron a ser succionadas por la boca del salamander...cuando digirió las llamas...se pudo visualizar su trayecto hasta el estómago del chico...Natsu, abrió los ojos dando a entender que el chakra había sido abierto.**

Warrod: ¡Muy bien Natsu!_― dijo con alegría...el salamander avanzaba a pasos agigantados hacia el desarrollo completo._

Natsu: Jajaja, sabia a jugo de bananas con cebollas_― mencionó con una sonrisa._

Warrod: ¿Te comiste las llamas?_― dijo con sorpresa__―_ supongo hay algunas cosas que aun no sé de este lugar.

Natsu: ¿Qué acaso no se podía comer el fuego?_― se expresó con dudas hacia su maestro._

Warrod: Pues en tu caso, creo que todo se puede_― dijo al momento de soltar una risa a carcajadas._

Natsu: Jajaja_― acompañó a su maestro con las risas._

**Cuando terminaron de reírse, prosiguieron a caminar hacia las escaleras para ingresar al siguiente chakra, cuando estuvieron en el santuario, Natsu se percató que este era normal, más bien no tenia especial que lo pudiese sorprender...ese santuario pareciera que era la parte exterior del templo...solo había dos árboles y césped.**

Natsu: ¿Este lugar no tiene nada especial?_― dijo con sorpresa__―_ solo parece que estamos afuera del templo.

Warrod: El siguiente chakra es el del aire...y este lugar...rebosa de aire fresco, este lugar es normal, pero sin dudas es perfecto. Además cómo te podrás dar cuenta..ya es medio día, el tiempo si que pasa volando, jejeje.

Natsu: Vaya, no me había dado cuenta, _― dijo con intriga._

Warrod: Además, este chakra tal vez te haga ver alguna verdad que creo aun te has dado cuenta...con respecto con cierto compañero del gremio_― dijo con una sonrisa humilde._

Natsu: ¿A qué te refieres?_― preguntó muy interesado ante esa declaración._

Warrod: Ya lo verás...

**El mago santo se sentó sobre el césped seguido del Dragonslayer, este optó por la postura de loto mientras esperaba más instrucciones...**

Warrod: Ahora Natsu, junta las puntas de tu dedo indice con el pulgar en ambas manos, tu mano izquierda colócala sobre tu rodilla izquierda y con las puntas de tus dedos de tu mano derecha colócalo sobre tu pecho, en el área del esternón...

Natsu: Es..es..estern...¿qué es eso?_― dijo confundido._

Warrod: Jeje, en dónde se ubica tu corazón Natsu-chan_― dijo con una sonrisa ante la ingenuidad del Salamander._

**Natsu finalmente colocó sus dedos dónde correspondía y cerró sus ojos para posteriormente escuchar atento las palabras de su maestro...**

Warrod: El cuarto chakra..."Anahata: El Chakra del Aire", éste es el chakra que se vincula al amor...Natsu ilumina tu mente con el amor que has sentido hasta ahora...tu sentimiento más profundo...

**Natsu vio su pasado, todo lo vivido con su padre, El rey dragón de fuego: Igneel, todas esas locuras, cariño y entrega que compartió con él. El espíritu de Natsu proyectó su amor por su padre en todo su cuerpo, que esté comenzó a iluminarse con una energía de color verde.**

Warrod: El amor es nuestro sentimiento más fuerte...pero no es invulnerable...éste es eclipsado por el dolor...

**Ante dicha mención, Natsu vio como lentamente la imagen de Igneel comenzó a desvanecerse como si fuese una nube que comenzó a dispersarse hacia todos lados...Natsu recordó esos días de soledad sin tener siquiera un lugar donde estar acompañado. Ante esas imágenes el Salamander, comenzó a llorar...**

Warrod: No estés triste Natsu, se muy bien que tu dolor de esos días sin tener la compañía de tu padre...fueron tu peor herida, puesto que llegaron a dañar hasta tu espíritu...pero el amor, es una forma de energía que fluye a nuestro alrededor...el amor que sentiste por tu padre jamás abandonó tu corazón...y éste renace y adquiere la forma de un nuevo cariño...

**En la mente de Natsu, éste observaba como toda la nube que se había dispersado comenzó a regresar con más intensidad y posteriormente se creó una gran masa de nube...en este se proyectó la imagen del gremio de Fairy Tail, todos sus compañeros, sus amigos, al maestro Makarov...y a su equipo..Gray, Erza, Happy...**

Warrod: y además surge un nuevo amor...

**La gran masa nubosa comenzó a tomar forma de un rostro femenino, Natsu observó el rostro de Lucy...y recordó las aventuras y tristezas que vivieron juntos...Natsu siempre veía a Lucy como una compañera, una amiga en quien confiar...pero ante todo eso...él ya no podía seguir negando la realidad...**

Natsu: Yo amo a Lucy_― dijo con una sonrisa y abrió sus ojos que estaban cubierto de lagrimas._

Warrod: Al momento de aceptar esa realidad...tú abriste el chakra correctamente_― se expresó con alegría._

Natsu: Pero ¿cómo sabia eso?_― preguntó._

Warrod: Por la manera en la que me hablaste de ella, cuando me contaste tu historia...sólo llegué a escuchar el nombre de Lucy en todas partes, además que te ponías muy feliz cuando comenzabas hablar de ella, de que si es torpe, que si es alegre o triste, cuando se emociona, en fin...me sorprende que no supieras al menos eso chico_― dijo_ _para después formar una risa algo pervertida__― _incluso me dabas detalles de su cuerpo, cuando ella seducía al enemigo, entonces ¿es cierto que sus pechos son enormes?

Natsu: ¿Qué?, óigame viejo rabo verde, más le vale que no le ponga sus ojos pervertidos sobre Lucy_― dijo molesto, al momento de pararse y dirigirse casi cara a cara a su mentor._

Warrod: Jajaja, tranquilo chico...es sólo una broma...pero espero que cuando regreses con ella, la cuides muy bien y al menos dedícale un poco de tu tiempo para hacerla sentir feliz y también espero que ya no la ofendas diciéndole en su cara si es torpe o tonta..._―le dirigió el comentario con un tono de regaño y posteriormente __se levantó de su posición._

Natsu: Esta bien, ahora que sé esto...lo daré todo por ella_― dijo con una sonrisa marca Dragneel._

Warrod: ¡Así se habla!, ahora Romeo, ¿porque no te adelantas hacia las escaleras?_― dijo en tono de orden señalando su destino con su dedo indice derecho._

Natsu: ¿Qué?, y que harás tú_― dijo intrigado._

Warrod: Nada importante, solo dame unos minutos...quiero respirar un poco de aire fresco_― dijo sereno y con algo de seriedad._

Natsu: Está bien, pero no te demores_― dijo para posteriormente dirigirse hacia su destino que había sido señalado por su maestro._

**Warrod sacó una lacrima visión de tamaño pequeño, aunque esté proyectó una especie de holograma de tamaño considerable para una comunicación...**

Warrod: Ei viejo amigo...¿estás ahí?_― lanzó una pregunta hacia la proyección que se mantenía con estática._

¿?: ¿Ahora que quieres?_― dijo una voz con un tono fastidiado..._

Warrod: Oh, vamos...arriba esos ánimos viejo amargado... solo quería pedirte un favor, aunque creo que será un sacrilegio para ti...

¿?: ¿Porqué lo dices?...

Warrod: Porque dicho favor...requiere que vengas hacia el templo de los monjes espirituales..

¿?: ¡Olvídalo!, mi responsabilidad con el clan Sun-Woo, es más importante...

Warrod: Me lo debes...creo que a tu Gaju, no le importe mucho tu ausencia...ese chico es un buen líder...

¿?: Por eso quiero estar al pendiente, mi Gaju aun es muy joven...por lo tanto como su mano derecha..mi deber es estar a su lado y apoyarlo lo mejor posible.

Warrod: Solo serán dos meses, que requeriré de tu presencia...

¿?: Un mes, fuera de ahí, no espero más fastidio de tu parte...

Warrod: Jajaja, gracias...te espero aquí mismo...

¿?: Tal vez llegue en la noche...cruzar la barrera de los mundos es algo complicado...espero que valga la pena_― dijo con un tono enojado...para posteriormente desconectarse de la lacrima visión..._

Warrod: Qué gruñón...jejeje ese viejo nunca cambiará...

¿?: Ni tu tampoco_― dijo una voz infantil y femenina._

Warrod: ¡¿Mavis?!_― dijo asustado, puesto que la maestra aun seguía enojada...prueba de ello...es que aun tenia su rostro con seriedad (con sus ojos negros y con sus mejillas infladas..dándole un toque muy tierno)._

Mavis: Y ahora que planeas...trayendo a ese hombre...él no es de este mundo...y es peligroso para él cruzar la barrera a diferencia tuya.._― dijo conservando su seriedad._

Warrod: Yo lo puedo ayudar...cuando él regrese a su mundo..._― dijo con miedo hacia su amiga._

Mavis: Espero que aceptes tu responsabilidad, al igual con tu broma que dijiste...no puedo creer que incluso Yuriy era un pervertido lolicon cómo tú.

Warrod: Acepto la culpa...espero que me perdones..._― dijo sudando a mares._

Mavis: ¡No!..._― fue su respuesta para empezar a volar hacia el cielo y finalmente desaparecer._

Warrod: No puede ser..._― dijo con tristeza y posteriormente se le cayó el arbusto que le había puesto el dragonslayer en su cabeza..._

Mavis: Considera ésto cómo una venganza..._― la pequeña Mavis había aparecido a espaldas del Mago Santo...__― _y espero que no digas esas cosas sucias de mi_― posteriormente la nena rodeo con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de Sequen...y con tierna voz le susurro con el oído__― _Ya sabes que no puedo enojarme con uno de mis mejores amigos_― al termino de lo dicho, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha al veterano._

Warrod: Jajaja, gracias Mavis_― dijo con alegría...y sorprendente mente...le volvieron a crecer la hojas en su cabeza._

Mavis: Nos vemos luego,...sé muy bien que Natsu-chan..lo logrará_― dijo con una sonrisa y finalmente volver a volar por los aires hasta perderse._

**Después de lo ocurrido, Warrod se dirigió hacia dónde lo estaba esperando su alumno...**

Natsu: Ese fue el respiro más largo_― se expresó con algo de aburrimiento por la espera._

Warrod: Jajaja, tranquilo chico, es momento que avancemos al siguiente chakra...subamos_― ante lo dicho...los dos magos subieron por las largas escalera hacia el siguiente santuario._

**El siguiente santuario tenia características terribles, puesto que todo estaba en ruinas, los muros destruidos y había un gran hueco en el techo, que por dónde cruzaba un haz de luz que era emitida por el Sol.**

Natsu: ¿Qué pasó en este lugar?_― dijo con asombro._

Warrod: Lamentablemente no todos los santuarios se pudieron salvar del ataque de Acnologia_― dijo con tristeza por el lugar__― _ahí nos podemos ubicar...en dónde se encuentra los pies de esa gran estatua...

Natsu: ¡Oye!...¿acaso había personas de este tamaño?_― se expresó impresionado por la estatua._

Warrod: Jajaja, no...éste si es una estatua de adorno...tranquilízate_― dijo para posteriormente para sentarse en postura de loto completo._

**Natsu hizo lo mismo, adquirió la nueva postura de Loto completo...**

Warrod: Ahora cruza tus dedos de manera interna, solamente tus pulgares necesitan que se unan con la punta y elévalos un poco_― dijo y observó posteriormente que su alumno hacia lo propio y finalmente cerró sus ojos...definitivamente éste chico había cambiado al menos un poco a comparación desde que inició el proceso del chakra._

Natsu: Estoy listo maestro_― dijo con una voz neutra, como el de un Soldado esperando las instrucciones de su General._

Warrod: El quinto chakra..."Vishuddah: El Chakra del Sonido", este chakra se ubica en la base de la garganta, tiene que ver con la verdad y ésta se bloquea con las mentiras...en especial con las mentiras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos...ahora Natsu, medita sobre esa mentiras que envenenan el sonido de tu voz...

**Natsu meditó acerca de ese aspecto en particular...y llegó a visualizar las mentiras constantes que siempre repetía una y otra vez: odia a Gray y por eso lo retaba a duelos para humillarlo...y también negaba la realidad anterior...que llegaba albergar sentimientos por la Heartfilia...**

Natsu: Yo siempre digo que Gray es mi rival y que lo odio...y con respecto a Lucy...yo siempre negaba lo que me insinuaban acerca de lo que siento...yo siempre lo decía porque yo creía que era la verdad...

Warrod: Y ¿eso es verdad?_― dijo en tono interrogativo hacia al Salamander._

Natsu: Por supuesto que no...Gray es mi mejor amigo...de hecho lo considero mi hermano...nunca lo odiaría, y además mis sentimientos por Lucy siempre estuvieron presentes...pero jamás me quise dar cuenta, de hecho lo ignoraba y poco me importaba el tema...pero ahora eso es distinto...yo quiero mucho a Lucy...y ahora siento la necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos...

**Natsu al terminar de pronunciar su reflexión una energía de color azul celeste iluminó su cuerpo entero...el Dragonslayer lanzó un suspiro al aire y finalmente abrió los ojos...al ver la sonrisa de su maestro, comprobó que había abierto el chakra.**

Warrod: ¿Quieres continuar?_― dijo lanzando la pregunta a su alumno._

Natsu: ¡Claro!, pero antes...dame más jugo de banana con cebolla_― dicho comentario hizo reír al veterano y terminó por acompañarlo con el mismo gesto._

**Se dieron un descanso, platicando de algunos aspectos que el Salamander debería estar conciso en especial cuando llegué la hora de la verdad y enfrente el chakra final. Ya pasado un tiempo...el día comenzaba a acabarse, y la parte final del atardecer estaba por terminar, Warrod le había dicho que el santuario del siguiente chakra había sido destruido...por lo cual decidieron probar a la intemperie a mitad de las escaleras que llevan al ultimo santuario...aprovecharon la poca luz que ofrecía el ocaso y finalmente prosiguieron...**

**Natsu y Warrod se arrodillaron y optaron nuevamente la postura del Loto...**

Warrod: Ahora Natsu...coloca tus manos en la parte baja de tu pecho, y ahora tus dedos medios (tercer dedo), deben estar derechos y tocándose la punta y apuntando hacia adelante...los demás dedos deben estar doblados y tocándose en las dos falanges superiores, finalmente tus pulgares deben de estar apuntando hacia ti y tocándose las puntas.

**Natsu siguió las instrucciones observando las manos de su maestro...una vez cumplido el requisito, prosiguió a cerrar a sus ojos y escuchar al Mago Santo...**

Warrod: El sexto chakra..."Ajna: El Chakra de la Luz", se ubica en la frente...ligeramente arriba del entrecejo... y se vincula con nuestra capacidad de la Percepción o el distinguir las diferencias de las cosas...esto es conocido como el "Discernimiento" y se bloquea con la Ilusión... nuestra ilusión más grande es el de la separación...hoy en día creemos que todo lo que vemos está separado...

**Natsu al instante visualizó a todos los gremios, seguido de su sistema de clasificación...el cual era los gremios oficiales y los gremios oscuros...**

Natsu: Cómo los gremios que existen...¿verdad?...

Warrod: Por supuesto, incluso si vemos a los gremios oscuros cómo enemigos...no hay que olvidar...que por más que el consejo mágico nos quiera cegar con la ilusión de la separación...en realidad

Natsu: Nosotros estamos conectados, incluso hasta el consejo mágico está conectado con nosotros...y la realidad verdadera es que todos somos uno en este mundo...

**El cuerpo de Natsu comenzó a destellar una energía de color azul...y finalmente el Salamander abrió los ojos.**

Warrod: Has abierto tu chakra_― dijo con un tono sereno, luego lanzó un suspiro__― _Natsu, ahora es el momento...es hora de abrir tu ultimo chakra...sígueme...

**Natsu se mantuvo callado, respetando la seriedad del asunto. El día había terminado y la noche mostraba su completa oscuridad al templo... Natsu y Warrod subieron hacia el ultimo santuario, que de hecho era el tejado de la torre más alta de todo el templo...Natsu quedó maravillado cuando observó las estrellas en todo el cielo nocturno...la altura era tan considerable que por la neblina de las montañas cercanas...se había perdido todo contacto con el suelo y los terrenos que estaban alrededor del templo...**

Warrod: Este es lo último, Natsu siéntate en postura de Loto_― dijo Sequen y observó a su alumno a realizar su mandato._

Natsu: Es ahora o nunca maestro, sé que lo lograre...

Warrod: Natsu...éste es el chakra que no pude terminar... cuando dije que me había quedado a medias, me refería a que ni siquiera intenté meditar este chakra, porque me habían advertido de las consecuencias de convertirme en piedra hasta este momento...pero yo te dije las consecuencias desde antes de iniciar...tu al menos tuviste la suerte de que yo te contase los detalles...y como tú mostraste incluso un mejor avance que yo...quedé convencido que si lo terminarás_― dijo con cierta tristeza._

Natsu: ¿Y porqué no lo intentaste de nuevo?, yo creo que eres una persona de corazón noble_― dijo con entusiasmo._

Warrod: Gracias por tus palabras...pero, este proceso solo se puede hacer una vez en la vida... si ya no aprovechaste...pues que lástima...por que ni en la otra vida podrás, además...ya estoy viejo...mi momento ya pasó..ahora es tiempo de la generación actual...la tuya.

Natsu: Yo, no tengo palabras ante lo que te sucedió...pero no lo decepcionare maestro...aunque no sea el mismo sentimiento...usted quedara orgulloso como el mejor maestro que hay en el mundo...se lo aseguro_― mostró una sonrisa marca Dragneel._

Warrod: ¡Muy bien!, esos son los ánimos que quiero ver y escuchar de ti_― dijo para posteriormente sentarse en postura de loto__― _Natsu coloca tus manos a la altura del estómago apuntando hacia adelante y después tus dedos meñiques deben estar estirados y tocando las puntas...los demás incluso los pulgares deben estar cruzados...el pulgar izquierdo debe ir debajo del derecho...

Natsu: Estoy listo_― dijo con tono sereno y pasivo para posteriormente cerrar sus ojos._

Warrod: El séptimo chakra, éste es el chakra más espiritual de todos..."Sahasrara: El Chakra del Pensamiento", éste se ubica en la corona de la cabeza...es pura energía cósmica y es bloqueado por los lazos mundanos...Natsu medita en tus ataduras en este mundo...

**Natsu inmediatamente vio todo sus vivencias y aventuras con Fairy Tail, con sus compañeros y amigos del gremio...y finalmente la gran imagen de Lucy sonriendo y ofreciendo su mano para ir a una nueva aventura...** **cuando Natsu, en su imaginación, estaba por tomar la mano a la maga estelar...**

Warrod: Estas ataduras...son los que no permiten que fluya la energía cósmica...así que tienes que dejarlos ir...olvídalos...

**No hubo respuesta por parte del Salamander...Warrod temió lo peor cuando vio que la energía de color violeta comenzó a emerger del cuerpo del Salamander y éste posteriormente oscureció cada parte de su cuerpo..**

Warrod: ¡Oh no!, Natsu responde...dime algo.._.__― mostró preocupación por el mago de Fairy Tail._

**En la mente de Natsu:**

**Estaba proyectando las alegrías y sonrisas de sus lazos mundanos...Natsu, no escuchó la ultima instrucción de su y se quedó varado en su imaginación y en éste estaba abrazando a Lucy y ésta le correspondía con una tierna sonrisa...sus amigos estaban de igual modo...distrayendo la meditación del Salamander. Mientras tanto en la realidad, el cuerpo de Natsu se estaba a comenzar a petrificar desde los pies...posteriormente todo su abdomen hasta finalmente alcanzar toda la cabeza... Natsu Dragneel...se había convertido en piedra.**

Warrod: ¡Natsu despierta!...no debes dejarte manipular..._― dijo con mucha preocupación...lo que suceda ahora, sólo estaba en manos del Salamander el poder despertar..._

**En la mente de Natsu: **

**El Salamander estaba muy feliz...en ese lugar..que no se percataba lo que realmente sucedía en el exterior...hasta que..**

¿?: Natsu, despierta hijo mio...

Natsu: ¿Igneel?..._― al momento toda las imágenes e ilusiones de sus amigos desaparecieron...para después proyectar una enorme imagen de un dragón rojo con cicatrices en el rostro._

Igneel: Natsu, no te dejes manipular de esa manera...olvida todo acerca de Fairy Tail...olvida a Lucy...

Natsu: ¡Imposible!, me niego...Fairy Tail es mi familia, y ahora que descubrí que amo a Lucy...porque debo de hacer lo que me dices...a ti ni te importó abandonarme desde niño...

Igneel: Debes comprender que tienes que olvidar para dejar que fluya la energía cósmica..

Natsu: Y porque elegiría esa energía en vez de Fairy Tail... y de Lucy...

Igneel: ¡DEBES APRENDER A DESLIGARTE DE LAS COSAS!...

Natsu: Yo no quiero...porque debería hacerlo si antes eso era bueno...

Igneel: Ante un gran avance...es necesario los sacrificios para poder tener una enorme recompensa...hazlo Natsu, hazlo por tu bien...que todos estarán esperándote allá afuera mientras que tú estás encerrado en tu mente convertido en piedra en el exterior.

Natsu: Yo.. _― dijo con tristeza, para posteriormente dejar a un lado su ego y terquedad, finalmente con determinación y apretando su puño exclamó__―_ saldré de aquí y además te encontraré dónde sea que te ocultes Igneel...

**Natsu cerró sus ojos y toda la imagen terrenal desapareció...y como si realmente estuviera volando...atravesó los cielos hasta llegar al espacio exterior...en dónde las estrellas brillaban a su máximo esplendor...todo su entorno brillaba de color violeta...y posteriormente las estrellas comenzaron a unirse al cuerpo de Natsu, el cual comenzó a brillar por si solo...ante una mirada incrédula del Salamander. Finalmente cuando todo el espacio exterior se iluminó de color blanco hasta casi cegar al Salamander, él llegó a escuchar nuevamente a su padre...**

Igneel: Ese es mi niño, sé que lo lograrías...Jejeje, aunque no me veas...ten en mente, que yo estoy más cerca de ti...más de lo que imaginas...yo nunca me alejaría de ti.

**EN EL MUNDO EXTERIOR:**

**Warrod se hallaba llorando por la supuesta perdida de su alumno...estaba en esa situación desde hace 10 minutos...Warrod, se sintió culpable por no haber hecho algo. Pero entonces...el cuerpo petrificado de Natsu, comenzó a agrietarse...en dichas grietas destellaba una poderosa luz...de color blanco y finalmente la estatua de Natsu Dragneel...estalló en mil pedazos...dando lugar a una poderosa columna de fuego , en medio de esa columna de fuego se hallaba levitando el Salamander...**

Warrod: ¡Natsu...lo has logrado!_― se expresó con una indescriptible sorpresa en su tono de voz._

**Natsu aun con los ojos cerrados...él se expresó con un tono de voz serena...**

Natsu: Yo tengo...fuerza de supervivencia ante el miedo_― un destello de color rojo brilló desde en la base de su columna, y después una delgada columna de fuego de rojo intenso empezó a rodear en forma de espiral la columna principal de fuego._

Natsu: Yo deseo...el placer de proteger a mis amigos sin tener culpa_― un segundo destello pero ahora de color naranja brilló desde su entrepierna, otra delgada columna de fuego ahora de color naranja se mezclaba en forma de espiral a la anterior flama._

Natsu: Yo puedo...enfrentar mi vergüenza con mi fuerza de voluntad..._―un destello de color amarillo brilló desde en la zona donde estaba su estomago, otra columna de fuego se mezcló con las anteriores...éste era de color amarillo._

Natsu: Yo amo...a mi gremio, yo amo a Lucy, y no permitiré que el dolor se cruce entre nosotros_―un destello color verde se manifestó en su pecho...y ahora una columna de fuego verde se mezclaba también._

Natsu: Yo hablo...con la verdad, admito que no odio a nadie, ni siquiera a Gray, que es cómo el hermano que nunca tuve y eso jamás será una mentira_― ahora un destello de color azul celeste se originó en su garganta, una flama del mismo color apareció y se mezcló también._

Natsu: Yo comprendo...ahora más el mundo en dónde vivo...yo no me dejaré llevar por la ilusión de la separación_― su frente destelló una luz de color azul, seguido de una nueva flama del mismo color se combinaba con las anteriores._

Natsu: Yo soy_― en ese momento alzó su voz a todo pulmón y se expresó muy a su manera..._¡YO SOY NATSU DRAGNEEL...MIEMBRO DE FAIRY TAIL...HIJO DE IGNEEL...YO SOY UN DRAGONSLAYER!_― finalmente un destello de color violeta surgió de la corona de su cabeza y la ultima flama de color violeta se mezcló con todas dando lugar una imponente y poderosa columna de fuego blanco...empezaron surgir unas marcas en formas de flamas en sus brazos y en su pecho, éstas eran de un color dorado. En su rostro las pigmentaciones ígneas eran del mismo color y éstos se marcaron alrededor de sus ojos, cómo si fueran ojeras, y además otras pigmentaciones surgieron desde los extremos del área de sus mejillas de igual manera, el color de las pigmentaciones era de color dorado ..._

Warrod: Eso es..._―expresó asombrado y perplejo._

**La columna de fuego blanco se desvaneció, pero Natsu aun siguió flotando en el cielo...es como si no existiera la gravedad para él..su cuerpo aun despedía esa energía blanca y pura...posteriormente Natsu, comenzó a descender al suelo, cuando ya puso los pies en la tierra...finalmente..abrió los ojos dando lugar a unos ojos de color dorado.**

Natsu: ¡No lo puedo creer!...lo logré_― dijo con una sincera sonrisa._

Warrod: Y no solo lo lograste chico...también conseguiste activar tu Dragon Force..._―aun no salia de su asombro._

Natsu: Ahora que lo mencionas...siento la energía de un dragón rebosar en todo mi cuerpo...yo finalmente...lo he..._―su voz comenzaba a apagarse lentamente, y finalmente colapsó...aunque Warrod evitó que su caída tuviera su conclusión en el suelo._

¿?: Así que para esto me llamaste Warrod, para observar cómo se desmaya el chico después de completar el proceso del chakra_― una voz enojosa surgió a las espaldas del Dios de Ishgal._

Warrod: Al fin llegaste Jae-kyu Kwon...jejeje_― dijo con alegría ante la visita del individuo mencionado._

Jae-kyu: La verdad es que ya tenia un tiempo aquí, así que disfrute un poco del espectáculo de gritos y de fuegos artificiales de este chico_― dijo y posteriormente procedió a caminar hacia el mago santo._

**El individuo conocido como Jae-kyu Kwon, era persona seria y seca en lo que respecta a su emociones, y además se agrega su explosivo comportamiento cuando se enoja, era una persona gruñona y siempre tiene una severa expresión en su rostro...pero aun así...era absolutamente leal a sus compromisos. Jae-kyu, posee un pequeña estatura..(1 m,55 cm), como ya tenia una edad muy avanzada...las arrugas ya se hacían presentes en su rostro...tiene el cabello gris y con un peinado hacia atrás dejándose un flequillo hacia su lado derecho...iba vestido con su tradicional traje de artista marcial.**

**Jae-kyu inspeccionó el cuerpo de Natsu, tocando con su dedo indice y medio de su mano derecha el cuello de Natsu, de ahí..él sacó sus conclusiones...**

Jae-kyu: El chico está agotado...este espectáculo de luces le costó un agotamiento extremo...necesita reposo... a lo mejor dentro de 3 días despierte...ahora Warrod, dime ¿qué demonios quieres que haga por un mes?...

Warrod: Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar al chico...más específicamente las artes físicas...del cuál te especializas...ya sabes el estilo "Sun-Woo"...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIÓ, HORRIBLE, FEO, REGULAR O BUENO...O TAL VEZ YA MEJOR NI PUBLICO TONTERÍAS AQUÍ...DEJEN SUS REVIEWS..JEJEJE.**

**INFO DEL PERSONAJE JAE-KYU KWON:**

**Este personaje es de absoluto respeto...en serio...éste anciano rompe lo que sea... si no me creen...por favor vean manhwa The breaker: New Waves...si se quieren aclarar dudas...les recomiendo que vean ese manga coreano( está repleto de buenas peleas y una excelente calidad gráfica)..**

**No se preocupen...si no saben la trama..solo para que vean las capacidades de éste personaje puesto que algunas técnicas las podrá hace Natsu en mi fic...**

**Igualmente los manhwas (mangas coreanos), se leen como si fueran mangas japoneses...**

**CAPÍTULOS RECOMENDADOS DE THE BREAKER: NEW WAVES...**

***CAPÍTULO 58**

***CAPÍTULO 59**

***CAPÍTULO 68**

**hay verán de que tanto es capaz Jae-kyu "Uno de los 10 grandes maestros"**

***ESPERO SUS REACCIONES PARA QUE ME COMENTEN SI ESTOY EXAGERANDO...ME VENDRÍA BIEN UN POCO DE AYUDA DE USTEDES...MIS AMIGOS LECTORES...n_n**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC...**

**SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92...NOS VEMOS...BYE!.**


	7. CAPÍTULO VI: EL NUEVO MAESTRO

_**Disclaimer: En esta historia, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Hiro Mashima, sólo los tomo prestado para este proyecto**_

_***Disclaimer: En este capítulo se dará uso de un personaje de THE BREAKER: NEW WAVES...los propietarios intelectuales del personaje les pertenecen a: **_**_ Park Jin-Hwan &amp; Jeon Geuk-Jin._**

**_*AVISO:_**

_**He vuelto...jejeje, en esta semana actualizaré mis proyectos...primero será Fairy Tail, luego HOTD y finalmente publicaré un One-shot de Amagi Brilliant Park, teniendo de protagonista a Sento Isuzu y a Kanie Seiya...les comento para los que gusten de éste último anime/manga y además de los que gusten de una historia de dicha pareja. **__**Cómo sabrán en este sitio...solo hay fics en inglés y pues creo que seré el primero en español...así que hago un poco de publicidad para que se enteren y lo puedan leer los hispano hablantes, y pues si veo buena recepción continuare el One-shot.**_

_**Presentando los detalles de éste capitulo, aquí finaliza el papel del Personaje del manhwa "The Breaker: New Waves...Jae-kyu Kwon , al que casi aparece en todo el capitulo...cuando dije anteriormente que sólo estaría un corto lapso, pues digamos que terminé prolongando la participación de dicho personaje.".**_

_**COMO VERÁN EN ESTE CAPÍTULO..."ESTRENO UNA NUEVA FORMA DE ESCRITURA", POR FAVOR COMENTEN QUE LES PARECE, O QUIEREN QUE REGRESE A MI ANTERIOR FORMA DE ESCRIBIR..**_

_***NUEVA GUÍA:**_

*"Diálogo del personaje"

_*, expresión del personaje o acto que realiza al momento de su __diálogo_

***NARRADOR**

**_*LUGAR DONDE SE DESARROLLA LA ESCENA_**

* * *

_***ANTERIORMENTE***_

¿?: Así que para esto me llamaste Warrod, para observar cómo se desmaya el chico después de completar el proceso del chakra_― una voz enojosa surgió a las espaldas del Dios de Ishgal._

Warrod: Al fin llegaste Jae-kyu Kwon...jejeje_― dijo con alegría ante la visita del individuo mencionado._

Jae-kyu: La verdad es que ya tenia un tiempo aquí, así que disfrute un poco del espectáculo de gritos y de fuegos artificiales de este chico_― dijo y posteriormente procedió a caminar hacia el mago santo._

**El individuo conocido como Jae-kyu Kwon, era persona seria y seca en lo que respecta a su emociones, y además se agrega su explosivo comportamiento cuando se enoja, era una persona gruñona y siempre tiene una severa expresión en su rostro...pero aun así...era absolutamente leal a sus compromisos. Jae-kyu, posee un pequeña estatura..(1 m,55 cm), como ya tenia una edad muy avanzada...las arrugas ya se hacían presentes en su rostro...tiene el cabello gris y con un peinado hacia atrás dejándose un flequillo hacia su lado derecho...iba vestido con su tradicional traje de artista marcial.**

**Jae-kyu inspeccionó el cuerpo de Natsu, tocando con su dedo indice y medio de su mano derecha el cuello de Natsu, de ahí..él sacó sus conclusiones...**

Jae-kyu: El chico está agotado...este espectáculo de luces le costó un agotamiento extremo...necesita reposo... a lo mejor dentro de 3 días despierte...ahora Warrod, dime ¿qué demonios quieres que haga por un mes?...

Warrod: Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar al chico...más específicamente las artes físicas...del cuál te especializas...ya sabes el estilo "Sun-Woo"...

***CAPÍTULO VI: "EL NUEVO MAESTRO"***

**Después de lo dicho por el mago de Fairy Tail; el artista marcial procedió a caminar unos cuantos pasos en dirección contraria, para tomar su distancia del Mago Santo, posteriormente se dio la vuelta para encarar a su similar.**

"Eso ya es pedir mucho"; _dijo Jae-Kyu con un severo tono de voz, además de mostrar una estoica expresión en su rostro._

"Ohh vamos, sé que te he pedido favores...pero créeme éste es último"; _mencionaba Warrod con un tono de súplica, mientras dejaba al inconsciente Dragneel en el suelo para luego ponerse de pie y del mismo modo encarar al veterano del clan Sun-Woo._

"Pedirme que viniera a éste mundo mágico es una cosa, pero pedirme que traspase el legado de las artes marciales de mi clan a un completo desconocido...eso ya es un disparate",_ se notaba el enojo del maestro Sun-Woo._

"Ehh~",_ susurró en un tono bromista,_ "¿que acaso no es lo mismo lo que éstas haciendo con el chico que ahora tienes como líder de tu clan?...de que yo sepa ese chico no tiene siquiera herencia de sangre Sun-Woo...pero sin embargo, además de que lo están adiestrando en las artes del clan...tú, uno de los 10 maestros supremos del Murín, el conocido como -Kwon, La Mano Derecha-, ahora... ¿incluso lo obedeces como perro faldero?", _dijo el fundador de Fairy Tail en un tono serio._

"Cuida tus palabras Sequen... es mejor que no me provoques"; _dijo Jae-Kyu con un tono severo...al mismo tiempo de empezar a emanar una energía desconocida, además de un intenso instinto asesino..._

"Lo mismo va para ti, no olvides que ahora me necesitas para regresar a tu mundo...a pesar de lo poderoso que eres, aun tienes problemas con tu actitud...en especial esa terquedad tuya que no te deja ver las consecuencias...", _dijo Warrod en el mismo tono que al del maestro de artes marciales._

**Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo... los maestros veteranos desconectaron sus miradas poniendo fin a lo que podría haber llevado a un innecesario enfrentamiento...**

"En mi caso, yo permití eso puesto que yo mismo observaba su determinación a defender el nombre del clan, además de usarlo para proteger a las personas que él atesora en su corazón", _dijo Jae-Kyu con su típico tono de voz,_"a pesar de que dudé mucho de él...se ha ganado mi respeto para que ahora me dirija a él como el Gaju del clan Sun-Woo... quién me asegurará que tu alumno no lo usará para propósitos ambiciosos y sólo traerá conflictos a este mundo", _dijo el artista marcial desconfiando de las intensiones del dragonslayer._

"Jae-kyu...como sabrás, para terminar el proceso del Chakra...se es necesario poseer un corazón noble...de cualquier otra manera, ahora seria una estatua",_ se expresó Sequen con seriedad_, "además te doy mi palabra de que mi alumno lo usará para propósitos de igual magnitud que al de tu Gaju...para proteger a las personas más valiosas para él y para defender el nombre del gremio al que pertenece", _dijo con un tono de voz alegre y con una expresión sonriente en su rostro._

"Phew~", _Kwon dio un pequeño suspiro y finalmente mencionó su decisión,_ "está bien...creeré en ti...sólo espero que tu chico sea capaz de llevarme el ritmo", _se expresó sereno y estoico como siempre._

"Por supuesto, creo que hasta te darás cuenta que se parece mucho a tu Gaju...el jamás da la espalda a sus amigos y está dispuesto a protegerlos a consta de su vida...eso te lo aseguro"; _dijo sonriente, posteriormente se dirigió al hijo de Igneel y procedió a cargarlo hacia uno de los santuarios anteriores (específicamente al del Chakra del Aire) ...con su magia de madera creó una cama para el Salamander._

**En toda la noche, los maestros veteranos conversaron en el pequeño jardín del santuario dando sus opiniones con respecto a ciertos temas, debido a que Warrod podía crear plantas de cualquier tipo...pudo crear algunos comestibles y además de crear un poco de té natural de manzanilla, para poder hacer más amena su estancia en la intemperie y disfrutando de las brisas de aire nocturnas, ellos mismos admitían que casi no tenían la necesidad de dormir por un largo lapso de tiempo... así que sólo se durmieron por un par de horas antes de que de nuevo el Sol anunciara el inicio de un nuevo día. Lo curioso es que ambos se durmieron como si estuvieran meditando, con la postura del Loto.**

_**MIENTRAS TANTO: EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.**_

**En las lejanías de toda civilización, en un paisaje digno de pasar un agradable momento admirando las bellezas de la naturaleza...como las plantas, los árboles de los alrededores y además de un pequeño lago...que sólo hacia agraciar aun más el bello paisaje.**

**Ahí mismo, cerca del lago se hallaba sentado disfrutando del paisaje un joven de aspecto muy jovial del cuál mucha gente pasaría por alto su longevidad, puesto que...su verdadera edad supera los 400 años...en otras palabras éste individuo era inmortal.**

**De cabellos negros, que por cierto...un mechón le sobresalía por encima de la cabeza, ropas del mismo color oscuro con bordados dorados, además llevaba una toga de color blanco la cuál estaba atada desde su hombro izquierdo y éste envolvía casi todo su cuerpo. Posee ojos de color negros, y además llevaba un collar en el cuál estaba sujeto una especie de anillo de color plateado...éste individuo se presenta cómo: Zeref el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.**

"Así que tú también lo has logrado...Natsu", _dijo con un tono de voz suave y relajado._

"Dentro de muy poco nos volveremos a ver", _dijo para posteriormente formular una sonrisa y levantar su mirada al cielo,_ "Con esa pequeña presión de viento, puedo sentir tu enojo...Mavis", _terminó de decir al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. _

**Delante de él, aunque no lo notara, se hallaba flotando el espectro de Mavis Vermillion**_._

"No te saldrás con la tuya", _dijo con un tono enojado._

"No sé que me estés diciendo...pero aunque no pueda verte o escucharte...sé que te quieres interponer en mi camino...que malagradecida eres, que acaso tú misma no querías aprender magia...recuerda, que si no fuera por mi...literalmente Fairy Tail jamás hubiera existido...que hipócrita eres el llevarle la contraria a tu maestro...ehh~, Maga Oscura", _dijo con un tono burlón y sonriendo cómo queriendo sacar de quicio a la pequeña chica de cabellos rubios y ondulados._

**Después de esa charla, Zeref se retiró del sitio...mientras mataba toda forma de vida a su alrededor con cada paso que daba...**

"Recuerda Mavis, Fairy Tail nació de la magia negra...sus fundadores alguna vez fueron mis aprendices, y cuando sea el momento, reclamaré mi error de haberles predicado la magia...ni siquiera Lumen Histoire será capaz de evitar el despertar de END", _dicho esto...el omnipotente mago se desvaneció en un parpadeo, dejando con un aire pensativo a la maga estratega._

_**REGRESANDO AL TEMPLO DE LOS MONJES.**_

**El nuevo usuario de chakra se había despertado, dejando impresionado al artista marcial debido a que eludió su pronostico del tiempo en el que el Salamander se volvería a despertar, Warrod preguntando a su alumno de como se sentía...éste se vio alegre por la rápida respuesta del mismo comentando de que tenia hambre y además quería poner a prueba el poder del chakra...**

"Por cierto maestro, ¿quién es éste anciano?"; _dijo Natsu con interés, al mismo tiempo Sequen le propinó un golpe con su bastón._

"Más respeto a tu nuevo maestro, chico", _dijo algo enojado el Mago Santo._

"¿Nuevo maestro?...¿a qué te refieres con eso?"; _dijo intrigado mientras se sobaba la cabeza en consecuencia al golpe recibido, además de que se le escapaba un pequeña lagrima cómo queriendo reprimir el dolor._

**Cuando estaba por empezar hablar el Mago Santo, fue interrumpido por el artista marcial...**

"Me llamó Jae-Kyu Kwon, un gusto";_ dijo con su estoico tono de voz mientras expresaba un respetuoso saludo del tipo oriental, del cuál consistía en que se postraba firme y juntaba sus talones, posteriormente se inclinaba levemente hacia enfrente y extendiendo sus manos a la altura de su mentón, las juntaba con un puño de su mano derecha y la cubría con su palma extendida de su mano izquierda._

**Natsu, cómo no queriendo quedar mal, prosiguió a imitar el respetuoso saludo de su "nuevo maestro".**

"Cómo te decía Natsu, él será tu nuevo maestro...en artes físicas", _decía Sequen mientras observaba cómo Salamander y Kwon terminaba su saludo al mismo tiempo._

"No quiero sonar grosero, pero ¿acaso no querías que aprendiera a usar mi chakra?, no le veo sentido aprender a pelear si eso es lo que yo hago casi todos los días", _se explicaba el hijo de Igneel._

"Sequen me ha dicho la manera de pelear que tienes, y si quieres mi opinión...eres lo más parecido a un bárbaro que a un digno contrincante", _dijo estoico Kwon._

"¿Qué dijo?...es mejor que no me provoque", _dijo molesto Natsu._

"Ni tú tampoco niño, pese a que sea un anciano...aun seria capaz de hacerte morder el polvo", _dijo con su típico tono de voz._

"Eso crees, pues está decidido...te reto una pelea, si tienes miedo...es mejor que te retractes", _dijo muy confiado el Dragon Slayer._

"¡Natsu!, cómo te atreves a...", _Warrod fue interrumpido por Kwon al ver que éste alzó su mano izquierda en señal de que no se entrometiera._

"Pues está decidido niño, Warrod...llévanos a un lugar dónde podamos pelear sin contenernos", _le expresó su deseo al Mago Santo._

"Phew~",_ Warrod dejó salir un leve suspiro,_ "En la que te has metido Natsu-chan", _acto seguido extendió su brazo derecho y al momento Natsu y Kwon tocaron dicha extremidad...transportándose al instante._

_**EN UN ÁREA DESÉRTICA LEJOS DE TODA CIVILIZACIÓN.**_

**Los 3 individuos estaban presente en un lugar completamente árido, no había animales, plantas o alguna fuente de agua o vegetación haciendo prácticamente nulas las opciones de supervivencia en dicho lugar. Una vez que dejaron de tocar el brazo del Mago de la magia verde, Natsu y Kwon prosiguieron a tomar su distancia para prepararse a pelear, el día no llegaba a pasara más de las 8 de la mañana por lo que el clima en ese lugar estaba fresco.**

"No te contengas niño", _dijo Kwon al momento de adquirir su postura de pelea...que de hecho sólo consistía en poner sus manos atrás de su espalda y chocar sus puños ahí mismo._

"¿Pero qué haces?, defiéndete con tus puños", _dijo algo molesto Dragneel,_ "De esa manera, no te dará el tiempo suficiente de defenderte de mis ataques"

**Al termino de su dialogo, sólo se escuchó la palmada que se dio Warrod en la frente...**

"Natsu-chan, onegai...no sigas", _dijo preocupado._

"No te preocupes, pero...más bien el que no tendrá tiempo de reaccionar serás tú", _dijo formando una burlona sonrisa alegando superioridad el artista marcial en ese encuentro._

"Eso lo veremos",_ dijo con un tono arrogante y luego chocó sus puños para después envolverse en llamas._

**Warrod se percató de esos aires que estaba profesando Natsu, él sólo lanzó un suspiro y luego se ubicó de manera arbitraria para juzgar el resultado de la pelea...**

"El ganador será aquél que deje incapacitado a su adversario para continuar el encuentro", _exclamó Warrod mientras alzaba su mano derecha y posteriormente la bajó de manera inmediata,_ "EMPIECEN".

**El primero en realizar su movimiento fue Natsu, el Dragon Slayer se lanzó a toda velocidad y con su puño derecho vociferó a todo pulmón:**

"KARYUU NO TEKKEN",_ el Salamander proyectó el ataque directamente a Kwon._

**El impacto consiguió levantar escombro y con ello polvo en el área afectada...pero cuando éste se despejó, se llegó a observar que el ataque de Natsu había sido detenido de una manera muy simple...Kwon simplemente extendió su brazo izquierdo y extendió su mano, en otras palabras el puño aun en llamas del Salamander fue detenido con una palma.**

"¿Eso es todo?...qué patético";_ dijo con decepción, posteriormente el anciano agitó su mano izquierda como si es fuera un abanico y mandó por los aires al Salamander._

**Natsu se recuperó a mitad de vuelo y posteriormente dio una voltereta para aterrizar en condiciones optimas...**

"Eso veremos...MODO DRAGÓN DE LLAMAS ELÉCTRICAS",_ ahora Natsu se vio envuelto en llamas con descargas eléctricas a su alrededor._

**Warrod estaba a empezando a preocuparse de lo que vendría después.**

"Ese chico está muy confiado Sequen", _el mencionado procedió a observarlo_, "supongo que querrás que le regrese los pies a la tierra ¿cierto?", _al decir eso sólo Warrod cerró sus ojos dando a entender su consentimiento al artista marcial._

**El hijo de Igneel preparado para realizar su ataque, comenzó a inhalar aire y después exclamó...**

"RAIENRYUU NO HOU...", _Natsu no terminó de pronunciar su ataque puesto que perdió de vista al artista marcial en cuestión de un parpadeo,_ "¿Ehh?...¿a dónde se fue?".

"Atrás de ti niño",_ dijo consiguiendo sorprender a Natsu._

**Efectivamente Kwon estaba a sus espaldas y aun con su misma postura de combate...**

"¿Cómo fue que...", _Natsu no terminó lo que iba a decir puesto que en un instante sintió un poderoso dolor que se originó en sus piernas...eventualmente cómo si fuera una pequeña bomba de aire comprimido estalló en ambas piernas...lo que obligó al Dragneel arrodillarse y tocarse las áreas afectadas._

**El modo Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas se había ido.**

"Tú bastardo, ¿qué me hiciste?", _se expresó adolorido._

"Sólo te regreso los pies a la tierra", _dijo calmado y como si nada hubiera pasado._

"Tú...me las pagaras",_ eventualmente aun con la ira acumulada...el Salamander se lanzó de nuevo con su ataque KARYUU NO TEKKEN hacia al anciano Kwon...pero_

"¿Qué?", _fue lo que se dijo internamente Natsu_.

**Todo lo que ocurrió fue en tan sólo un instante...si congeláramos el tiempo...se podría apreciar mejor lo que sucedió:**

**Natsu aun el aire, tenia una expresión absolutamente insólita en su rostro, sus ojos y boca estaban abiertos a más no poder, describiendo el porqué...es debido porque ahora en su pecho estaba la marca de una palma extendida y ejerciendo mucha presión sobre el área del torso...dicha marca brillaba cómo si fuese una especie de energía blanca muy poderosa. Pero lo que definitivamente fue impactante para el Salamander, fue que su adversario Jae-Kyu Kwon...aun estaba de espaldas y con la misma postura (aun con sus dos manos en la espalda), es cómo si éste individuo no hubiese hecho nada.**

**Descongelando el tiempo:**

**Natsu salió proyectado con una brutal fuerza hacia una roca que estaba a más de 5 metros de distancia del área de la pelea...cuando se estrelló al dicho elemento rocoso, éste fue destruido al instante.**

**Resumiendo lo que sucedió a tiempo real y lo que el ojo humano llegaría a percibir (ósea casi todos los magos de ese mundo): Natsu se lanzó de nuevo con su Karyuu no Tekken esperando dañar al anciano Kwon, a pesar que dicho veterano de las artes marciales estaba de espaldas y sin siquiera voltear a verlo, Natsu misteriosamente salió proyectado hacia la gran roca que estaba unos cuantos metros lejos de ahí.**

"Golpe del Dragón Azul Ascendente", _susurró Warrod en voz baja._

**Posteriormente observó a Jae-kyu, el mencionado hizo lo mismo cómo queriendo dar a entender sus disculpas, pero las miradas rompieron contacto cuando se percataron que Natsu empezó a emanar el extraño fuego de color blanco en todo su cuerpo, Natsu estaba usando su chakra...**

**El mago de Fairy Tail levantándose con las notables heridas las cuáles destacan obviamente la marca de una mano derecha en su torso, (el ataque parecía haber quemado su ropa dejando un agujero con la silueta de la palma y además le dejó una leve quemadura en su piel.)**

**Natsu al parecer no se estaba percatando que su cuerpo se estaba modificando, puesto le comenzaban a surgir escamas rojas y amarillas en sus brazos, además de que el color de sus ojos se tornaron dorados.**

"Ahora, verás...mi ataque con mi Dragon Force", _dijo con una voz llena de ira...la voz que él usa cuando no quiere admitir la derrota._

"Warrod, no hay alternativa", _dijo Jae-kyu sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo._

**Por otra parte, el Mago Santo sin dejar de observar la batalla, sólo apretaba con más fuerza su bastón.**

"SHIROKARYUU NO HOUKO", _vociferó a todo pulmón el Salamander y disparó su ataque...que iba directo hacia su oponente..._

**Hubo una gran explosión en todo el lugar, la llamarada blanca se esparcía con violencia hacia la dirección al que Natsu proyectó su ataque, además de que consiguió elevar la temperatura a grados mortíferos. Una vez despejada la llamarada, todo el terreno se tornó negro por el fuego...pero aun así.**

"Gané", _dijo Natsu alegre y algo exhausto._

"Aun estoy de pie...mocoso", _dijo Kwon con un tono de voz severa._

**Natsu cuando se percató de que había un poderoso instinto asesino atrás de él, giró de manera violenta y él esperó conectarle un golpe con el dorso su puño derecho...pero no sirvió de nada... una poderosa patada se proyectó con brutalidad en su torso...y consiguió mandarlo algo lejos del área afectada. Cuando de nuevo Natsu se puso de pie y tenia las intensiones de volver a utilizar el mortífero ataque que había usado...**

"Ahora es mi turno niño, es momento de que te des cuenta de la manera tan estúpida que tienes de pelear", _dicho esto...Kwon dio tres pasos hacia su lado izquierdo, cuando estaba por dar el cuarto paso...desapareció de la vista de Natsu._

"¿Dónde está?", _dijo observando a sus alrededores...observó a su izquierda, derecha, adelante y atrás, había desaparecido según él._

**De un momento a otro, Natsu recibió una poderosa patada en su cabeza, obligando al mago de fuego estrellarse contra el suelo que además terminó agrietándose en el proceso.**

"Adivino, nunca se te ocurrió observar hacia arriba", _dijo con cierta burla el artista marcial._

**Natsu con su magia de fuego se alejó del área de impacto, su cara estaba ensangrentada por el ataque inesperado...**

"¿Qué es éste vejete?...se mueve tan rápido que casi no puedo ver con claridad hacia que dirección se dirigirá",_ se notaba la preocupación en su tono de voz._

"Es hora de poner fin a esta pelea", _dijo enojado Kwon._

**Y otra vez desapareció en un instante, Natsu esperando lo peor...quiso activar su Dragon Force, pero se percató que simplemente su chakra no fluía...**

"Esas son las consecuencias de usar tus poderes de una manera tan indiscriminada...cómo tú lo hiciste", _se escuchó la voz del anciano muy cerca...de hecho venia de abajo._

**Fue inútil, ésta vez Natsu ni siquiera reaccionó, una poderosa onda de choque lo mandó a volar por los cielos de manera vertical, Natsu vio que el artista marcial seguía igual que la anterior vez...con su típica postura de combate y observando hacia enfrente cómo si ignorara que ahora estaba arriba de él...**

"Ésto lo llamo: La Cadena de la Danza del Doble Dragón",_ dijo Kwon sin siquiera observar a Natsu y además aun conservando su misma postura de pelea._

**Congelando el tiempo:**

**Natsu tenia la misma expresión que la anterior vez, pero ahora se podía observar que del anciano Kwon surgían una gran cantidad de ondas de choque dirigiéndose al mismo tiempo hacia el torso del Dragon Slayer.**

**Regresando al tiempo normal:**

**De la nada el cuerpo de Natsu estalló de manera interna sólo haciendo que éste tomará más altura, posteriormente el anciano dijo:**

"Y para finalizar, éste es la patada que traga el viento", _dijo mientras que en cuestión de un parpadeo ahora se ubicaba a la misma altura del que estaba el cuerpo de Natsu, posteriormente le conectó una poderosa patada al que además le dotó una onda de choque para hacer más mortal el ataque._

**Natsu se estrelló hacia el suelo, y al parecer no había señales de respuesta del Dragneel.**

"Eso es todo, Kwon gana", _dijo Warrod señalando la victoria al anciano Kwon._

**Después ambos veteranos se dirigieron hacia el Salamander, el chico estaba herido, pero lo sorprendente es que las escamas que había surgido en sus brazos, comenzaban a brillar y cuando éstas se desvanecieron, las heridas se habían ido con ellas. Natsu, se despertó en el acto sorprendiendo a los presentes...**

"Supongo que perdí",_ dijo resignado el Salamander._

"No sólo eso, Natsu", _dijo con voz profunda Warrod_, "Me has decepcionado".

**Natsu sólo alzó la vista y a cambio recibió la mirada fría y molesta del Mago Santo.**

"Yo...lo siento, me deje llevar...pensé que ahora haciendo uso del chakra ya tenia el poder para enfrentarme a cualquier mago", _dijo con tristeza y vergüenza el hijo de Igneel._

"Y yo lo lamento aun más", _dijo todavía molesto Warrod_, "Tú mismo me habías prometido que no te dejarías llevar por la soberbia...y mírate ahora...das vergüenza"

**Natsu sintió cómo si Warrod escupiera en su persona...cuando estaba por empezar a llorar, el viejo Kwon habló...**

"Continua llenando tu boca de reproches, Warrod", _dijo sereno y sin ver al susodicho,_ "es mejor ser una vergüenza que un cobarde como tú...al menos éste chico hizo algo que tú, en tu centenaria edad ni siquiera fuiste capaz de hacer o más bien terminar".

**Warrod sólo bajo la cabeza con señal de tristeza...**

"Esta bien, déjelo así ¿quiere?", _dijo Natsu al momento de ponerse de pie,_ "admito la tontería que hice, pero no ofenda a mi maestro...además perdone mi falta de confianza y de respeto...sinceramente no espere que hubiera magos así de rápidos, creo que supera a Jet y a ese bastardo de Oración Seis".

"Ehh~",_ sólo articuló Warrod para luego toser en señal de pena._

**Por su parte Jae-Kyu, sólo arrugo el entrecejo dando a entender de que el Mago de Fairy Tail, aun desconocía sus orígenes...**

"Natsu-chan...él no es un mago", _dijo sonriendo y viendo a otro lado cómo queriendo hacerse el tonto._

"¿A qué te refieres?", _dijo confundido._

"Pues cómo lo dice Sequen, no soy un mago...más bien no soy de éste mundo", _dijo explicando la verdad con naturalidad._

"Ehhhhh~", _se expresó aun más confundido el Salamander._

_**VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS, EN CASA DE WARROD:**_

"Entonces ¿dices que eres de un mundo muy distinto a éste?", _dijo aclarando sus dudas después de haber escuchado la historia del artista marcial._

"Eso dije, pero mi estadía aquí sólo será de un mes...más te vale aprovecharlo y no hacerme perder el tiempo", _dijo Kwon._

"Eso haré...seons..sang...ehh ¿me repites cómo se dice maestro en tu mundo?", _dijo nervioso al anciano._

"Sólo dime Kwon o Jae-kyu, con eso basta", _dijo un poco molesto._

**En ese momento ingresa a la casa Warrod, al parecer tenia unos comestibles en mano...**

"Bien hoy comeremos saludablemente, tengo una gran variedad de comida vegetariana", _dijo sonriendo y alzando su mano...en ese momento todas las plantas dentro de su casa crecieron de manera inmediata._

"¿Y la carne?, yo quiero carne o algún tipo de sopa con fideos, el ramen estaría bueno", _dijo nervioso por el menú propuesto por el Mago Santo._

"Olvídalo, en el entrenamiento...también mejoraremos tus hábitos alimenticios, no queremos que te conviertas en un chico con sombrero de paja que quiere ser el rey de los piratas o un chico que es un ninja con deseos de volverse en el Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, ¿verdad?",_ dijo sonriendo felizmente._

"No entiendo cómo es que describiste a ese tipo de personas con sólo mencionar carne o ramen", _dijo intrigado y tomándose de la barbilla,_ "¿Dónde es que habré escuchado de esas personas? ¿un pirata y un ninja? ¿sombrero de paja y Hokage? se me hace muy familiar.

"Bueno Natsu-chan, espero que haya aprendido la lección y espero que no te haya quedado la duda de tu maestro en artes marciales", _dijo para después sentarse en la mesa en dónde estaban los presentes._

"Si, no tengo duda absoluta", _dijo después de romper su anterior concentración._

"Bueno, Kwon te ayudará a canalizar tu chakra de manera que puedas desarrollar nuevos ataques corporales, para aumentar tu potencial en el combate cercano", _dijo para hacer crecer una planta de manzanas, tomó tres de la planta...para cada uno de los presentes en la mesa._

"Sólo espero no tener problemas con el uso del chakra", _dijo rascándose la nuca con timidez._

"No te preocupes, ya te había dicho que la energía de mi mundo, el ki, es muy parecido al chakra", _dijo para después dar un sorbo a su té de manzanilla._

"Kwon te entrenará por un mes y yo lo haré en el siguiente, aunque por mi parte te enseñaré magia y conjuros...tal vez incluso te enseñe a usar y modificar las runas mágicas a tu antojo",_mencionó al momento de darle una mordida a su manzana._

"¿Runas Mágicas?...ah te refieres a la magia que usa Freed, se ve algo complicado...sólo sé que los que los usan deben de tener cierto intelecto...como Levi que fue capaz de descifrarlos para liberarnos de ellas y así poder pelear contra Laxus aquella vez. Pero además he visto que sólo Freed tiene talento para eso, es por eso que su magia de escritura oscura se basa precisamente en las runas, y además para un mago normal...lleva tiempo hacerlas"

"Pues verás Natsu, es verdad lo que has dicho...pero hay una forma de que las puedas aprovechar y usarlas en combate", _le explicó Warrod a su alumno dejándolo intrigado._

"¿Y eso me ayudará?, _dijo el Salamander._

"Cómo no tienes idea Natsu, las runas son escrituras que obligan a los que están dentro un área determinada a cumplir unas reglas", _dijo Warrod para proceder a sonreír,_ "pero que tal si lo reescribieras y los obligaras a que funcionen inversamente...ya sabes...que en lugar de que los usuarios sigan las reglas de las runas...ahora fuera las runas las que siguen las reglas de los usuarios", _terminó de explicar Warrod dejando impresionado al Dragneel._

"Pero, de todos modos es inútil, recuerde que yo no soy bueno en eso...y tomaría mucho tiempo que alguien como yo las escriba",_ dijo Natsu desanimándose momentáneamente._

"Y que tal si las escribes en un accesorio del día a día", _comentó Kwon interesando nuevamente al Dragneel._

"¿A que se refiere?", _otra vez Natsu mostró interés._

"Jajaja, hasta Kwon se dio cuenta...tiene razón por que no lo usas en algún accesorio de combate, una espada o una daga por ejemplo", _dijo Warrod._

"Se refiere a que si las escribo con anterioridad en algo que yo usara en combate, entonces el tiempo para escribirlas no me perjudicaría", _dijo el Salamander animándose nuevamente._

"Tal vez al final sólo pueda hacer que aprendas a escribir sólo una runa inversa, pero seria la más provechosa en situaciones de emergencia",_ dijo para eventual tomar una rama de su cabeza,_ "supongamos que está rama es una daga, y en ella escribo un runa inversa, cómo por ejemplo: -Llévame aquí-...", _dijo Warrod esperando la reacción del Salamander._

"¿Llévame aquí?",_ dijo Natsu intrigado,_ "no entiendo".

**Warrod y Kwon tenían la expresión cómica de ponerse blancos y mantenerse estáticos observando al chico cómo si fueran estatuas...posteriormente Warrod, siendo paciente...prosiguió a hablar.**

"Digamos que estoy atrapado en ésta casa, ¿que crees que pasaría si arrojo mi daga por la ventana?", _posteriormente Warrod arrojó dicha rama por la ventana._

**Natsu se dio cuenta cual era el punto...**

"-Llévame aquí-", _susurró y finalmente entendió la indirecta,_ "básicamente la runa me transportaría a la ubicación exacta de dónde estaría mi supuesta daga"

"Correcto Natsu-chan", _dijo Warrod aplaudiendo al chico._

"Pero, ¿cómo sucedería eso?",_ dijo Natsu._

"Si escribes la runa con tu magia mezclada con chakra, harías que ésta se vincule contigo cómo si fuera una extensión tuya, al momento que acumules tu magia hacia una de las dagas sin importar lo lejos o que no puedas verla...en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te transportarías hacia el lugar dónde la dejaste o hacía dónde la arrojes en un instante...además de que también podrías llevar a más personas, si éstas te están tocando", _finalizó su explicación el Mago Santo._

"Phew~",_ suspiró Natsu,_ "éstos dos meses serán intensos".

"Y es mejor empezar ahora mismo...Kwon todo tuyo", _el mencionado se puso de pie y prosiguió a salir al patio de la casa._

**Natsu siguió al artista marcial, cuando se ubicó en dónde entrenarían... el anciano posteriormente habló...**

"Para empezar, te enseñaré las técnicas de la Caminata del clan Sun-Woo, el chakra que es casi parecido al ki de mi mundo, creo que no tendrás problemas en aprenderlas y aplicarlas", _dijo Kwon estoico._

"Ahora, estoy listo para todo", _dijo emocionado Natsu._

"Cómo vistes en nuestro enfrentamiento...con éstas técnicas desaparecía de tu vista en un parpadeo", _dijo Kwon cuando fue interrumpido por Natsu._

"Es casi parecido a lo que dijo Warrod-sensei sobre la runa inversa de transportación", _dijo Natsu._

"Pues casi, el problema es que el desplazamiento parpadeante es de corto rango...el que Warrod te dijera sobre esa magia, fue para ampliar tu rango de pelea...cómo para que puedas enfrentar los combates de talla masiva...piénsalo, si una ciudad fuera invadida...técnicamente no podrías ayudar a tus camaradas que estén en sitios lejanos a tu posición actual y al mismo tiempo", _se expresó Kwon._

"Ya veo, entonces... técnicamente me están a ayudando a que yo pueda proteger aun más a mis amigos...pero tus técnicas son de corto alcance", _dijo Natsu algo dudoso por las artes del clan al que provenía Jae-kyu._

"Pero serán suficientes para que te enfrentes a múltiples enemigos a la vez", _dijo con cierta arrogancia el anciano._

"Ahora si estoy encendido", _dijo mostrando su entusiasmo el Salamander._

"Cómo decía, las técnicas de caminata se dividen en 5: la primera es Jin (avanzar)", _dicho esto Kwon tomó una distancia de casi 5 metros._

**Natsu estuvo atento al anciano y posteriormente cuando se dispuso a aplicar la técnica...en un parpadeo Kwon estaba enfrente del Dragon Slayer...**

"La técnica para acercarse al enemigo", _dijo Kwon... dejando a Natsu asombrado,_ "La segunda es Tweh (retirarse)...la técnica de alejarse del oponente", _una vez dicho esto...Kwon había regresado a su posición original en cuestión de un parpadeo._

"La tercera es Hweh", _dijo Kwon para dar sólo dos pasos hacia su lado izquierdo y posteriormente desaparecer,_ "La técnica de evasión", _dijo el anciano que estaba a espaldas de Natsu... sorprendiendo al Dragneel al momento._

"La cuarta es Gyuk...la técnica para atacar", _dicho esto el anciano procedió a patear los pies de Natsu...haciéndolo caer al suelo_, "ésta técnica la debes de usar de manera inteligente, puesto que...tienes que leer los movimientos de tu oponente antes".

"Y la última es Hwan", _dijo Kwon...él tomó una cierta distancia de Natsu, posteriormente volvió a caminar pero ahora...del mismo anciano comenzaron a surgir clones de su cuerpo con cada paso que daba...Natsu ahora si estaba que se le caía la quijada del asombro._

"Esta técnica es usada para distraer al oponente, y obligarlo a atacar hacia un cierto punto y así volverlo vulnerable ante un ataque sorpresa, éstos clones no son más que proyecciones ilusorias", _mencionó Kwon terminando su demostración._

"Impresionante, ya quiero comenzar a entrenar", _fue la simple respuesta de Natsu._

"Está bien, comencemos con la primera técnica Natsu..." _Kwon se preparó para enseñarle lo que debe de hacer con la primera técnica..._

"Sinceramente, no me arrepiento de haber llegado tarde ese día a la playa...jajaja", _dijo con una sonrisa muy típica en él.._

**_MIENTRAS TANTO: EN EL MUNDO CELESTIAL_**

"Jajaja vamos chicos, me hacen cosquillas", _dijo a carcajadas la simpática Lucy Herthfilia, la cuál se hallaba jugando con los diferentes tipos del perrito Nikora a su alrededor._

**Los magos de Fairy Tail presentes en ese mundo disfrutaban de lo mejor el evento organizado por los espíritus celestiales, Juvia conversando con Aquarius sobre temas románticos consiguiendo sonrojar a la tímida maga de agua, Gray lamentándose con Happy al enterarse que estaban comiendo del banquete porciones originados del cordero y la langosta...creyendo que estaban ofendiendo a Aries y a Cáncer, Erza por su cuenta se preguntaba el porqué Taurus le pedía de favor que saltará un poco, haciendo sentir incomodas a Levi y a Wendy mientras se tocaban el pecho admitiendo sentir desagrado por el espíritu pervertido...**

"Vamos Virgo, trae a Natsu...quiero que se divierta con nosotros", _Lucy le pedía el favor a dicho espíritu._

"Me temo que no puedo, Hime", _respondió la espíritu masoquista._

"¿Porqué?, no es justo...yo quería que Natsu estuviera conmigo", dijo molesta la maga estelar.

**Lo que no se dio cuenta, es que su expresión se escuchó por todo el lugar, puesto que Happy...desconectó el sistema de sonido al momento de la declaración de la rubia...**

"Se guuustan", _ronroneó con un tono burlón el felino celeste volador._

"¿Qué?...Happy que hiciste",_ se expresó completamente avergonzada la maga estelar._

"Fufufu, Lu-chan...te gusta Natsu ¿verdad?", _dijo con un tono bromista haciendo a un más divertida la broma contra la Hearthfilia._

"Mmh~,mmh~", _suspiró internamente la hermosa Titania_, "es bueno el amor entre la juventud de ahora".

"No hables cómo si fueras una anciana Erza", _dijo ya muy avergonzada la Hearthfilia._

"Es mejor que se lo digas ya al cabeza de ceniza", _expresó su comentario el mago striper de hielo._

"¡Sii!, al fin no tengo rival del amor...gracias Natsu-san por existir y enamorar a Lucy-san", _dijo alegre Juvia._

"YA DETÉNGANSE", _la rubia estaba que su rostro emitía vapor de su rostro por lo rojo que estaba._

"Jajajaja", _todo el mundo presente se rió de la escena cómica..._

**TODOS DISFRUTABAN POR LA ALEGRE ATMÓSFERA QUE GENERABA ESA PEQUEÑA FIESTA ORGANIZADA POR LOS ESPÍRITUS CELESTIALES DE LUCY HEARTHFILIA...**

**PERO LO QUE TODOS LOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL IGNORABAN...ES QUE SU TIEMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO SE ESTABA ACABANDO A PASOS AGIGANTADOS...**

**Y ESO ERA DE LO QUE ESTABA CONSCIENTE EL REY DE LOS ESPÍRITUS CELESTIALES...POR LO QUE SÓLO AUMENTABA AUN MÁS SU RISA...**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

***PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: "LOS RESULTADOS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO: Parte 1".**

* * *

**¿Y BIEN?, QUE LES PARECIÓ...QUE ME DICEN DE MI NUEVA FORMA DE ESCRIBIR, CONTINUO O REGRESO CÓMO ANTES LO HACIA...**

***REFERENCIAS...**

**BUENO ANTES QUE NADA SI QUIEREN SABER COMO FUE LA PELEA Y LAS TÉCNICAS QUE APLICÓ KWON CONTRA NATSU...POR FAVOR, LES INVITO A LEER EL CAPITULO 68 DEL MANGA DE THE BREAKER: NEW WAVES...ÉSTA PELEA ESTÁ INSPIRADA JUSTAMENTE EN ESE CAPITULO Y TODO ÉSTA AHÍ...**

**AGREGUÉ UN POCO DE COMEDIA EN LA PARTE DE LA CARNE Y EL RAMEN...OBVIO QUE SON REFERENCIAS DE LUFFY Y NARUTO...JAJAJA.**

**BUENO NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO...AHORA ME FALTA PAGAR MI DEUDAS A MIS SEGUIDORES DE HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD...CON SÓLO 8 CAPÍTULOS YA TENGO 105 REVIEWS...VAYA ESO YA ES UN RÉCORD PERSONAL...Y FINALMENTE POR PETICIÓN DE LA SEÑORITA " Mori Summer", publicaré el one-shot de Amagi Brilliant Park...le aviso que probablemente ya lo publique el Sábado o el Domingo.**

**ESO ES TODO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92...NOS VEMOS...BYE!.**


	8. CAPITULO VIII: LOS RESULTADOS-Parte 1

**_Disclaimer: En esta historia, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Hiro Mashima, sólo los tomo prestado para este proyecto._**

**_Ups, al parecer ya me tomé mucho tiempo para actualizar un fic, jejeje. No lo había continuado por diversas razones, pero uno de ellos fue por lo estresante que ha sido estas últimas semanas. Aparte otro motivo fue porque he progresado mucho con mi fic de HOTD, del cual me ha ido muy bien…y me tomo la libertad de decir que es mi mejor fic, por el momento. Este fic de Fairy Tail aun planeo continuarlo así que no se preocupen que cuando comienzo algo… me aseguro de terminarlo._**

**_Además les aviso, que ya publiqué un one-shot lemon del anime/manga de "Amagi Brilliant Park", los que gusten pueden buscarlo en mi perfil Ozz Furerunner 92._**

**_Les hago la invitación de leerla, para que se den una idea de cómo escribo las escenas LEMON puesto que dentro de poco, subiré la intensidad de las palabras así como también las escenas, por lo que clasificaré a este fic como "M", PORQUE MÁS ADELANTE PONDRÉ LEMON…QUE NO SOLO SE VA A LIMITAR AL NALU, TAMBIEN HABRÁ LEMON GRUVIA, GALE, JERZA, ROKINO, STINERVA (STING X MINERVA), MIRAXUS (MIRAJANEXLAXUS), ELFGREEN (ELFMANXEVERGREEN), COBRANA (COBRAXKINANA) Y MUCHAS SITUACIONES CÓMICAS COMO EL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO._**

**_Continuando con el fic, la participación de Jae-kyo Kwon, finalizó y pues pueda que lo presente en algún futuro de este fic, aunque solo serán flashbacks._**

**_ Leí los comentarios hasta ahora, y los usuarios *qwerty* y *x10go707*, comentaron que no les gustó la escritura del anterior capítulo y solo uno me apoyó…entonces volveré a escribir de otra manera…optaré por la forma de escritura que tengo en mi fic de HOTD…aunque creo que es simple y sencillo… espero sus comentarios de que tal les parece esta escritura._**

**_*[SPOILER]* _**

**_Lamentablemente para mí y para los fans de "The Breaker: New Waves", se murió Kwon en el capítulo 191 del Manga, _****(TT_TT)_…ohh god…tell me why….WHY?!. _**

**_Jae-kyu Kwon, murió de una forma muy digna tal como merece un personaje tan Badass como lo fue él…defendiendo el nombre del clan Sun-Woo y protegiendo la vida de Shioon, el líder del que al principio no creyó cómo alguien que vale la pena…más sin embargo, con el paso de los retos y determinación que demostró Shioon, no solo se ganó su respeto…sino que también su cariño, y al final le confió lo más preciado para él: su nieta y el futuro del clan Sun-Woo._**

**_Así que le rindo tributo al personaje, poniendo la imagen Kwon y al líder del Clan Sun-Woo como portada de mi perfil…_**

**_Para más información de mis avances de mis otros fics y futuros proyectos que ya están en proceso…consulte mis comentarios después del capítulo._**

**_*Por cierto, el traje que usa Natsu en este capítulo, es el mismo del que ahora se muestra como imagen de portada de este fic._**

**_GUIA:_**

*"DIALOGO DEL PERSONAJE"

**_*NARRADOR_**

***LUGAR DE LOS HECHOS,**

* * *

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

"Impresionante, ya quiero comenzar a entrenar", _fue la simple respuesta de Natsu._

"Está bien, comencemos con la primera técnica Natsu..." _Kwon se preparó para enseñarle lo que debe de hacer con la primera técnica..._

"Sinceramente, no me arrepiento de haber llegado tarde ese día a la playa...jajaja", _dijo con una sonrisa muy típica en él…_

***CAPITULO VIII: "LOS RESULTADOS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO-Parte 1"**

**Time Skip: (casi 3 Meses después).**

**_Los 3 meses de entrenamiento que tuvieron los magos de Fairy Tail para entrenar casi han terminado. A estar a tan solo 10 días de que comenzara el gran evento, la capital de Fiore, en la ciudad de Crocus, que es dónde reside la familia real de dicho país, comenzaba a movilizarse con intensidad todo el personal del desarrollo del Torneo, desde los arquitectos…que se encargaban de dar lo mejor de sí, para desarrollar la mejor estructura arquitectónica para dar la bienvenida a los participantes y además de poner pequeños establecimientos para hacer más amena y cómoda la estadía de los mismos y de los invitados a disfrutar del festival que es celebrado cada año._**

**_Todos los gremios mágicos participantes, comenzaban a movilizarse para poder estar presentes en el día señalado y eso era debido a la lejanía de la capital de Fiore. Para algunos gremios que residían cerca de la capital, no se veían en la misma necesidad de movilizarse prematuramente por lo que aún se animaban a realizar misiones antes de irse al citado compromiso._**

**_Uno de estos gremios mágicos era Mermaid Heels, el gremio compuesto por hermosas doncellas, el único gremio en que la principal singularidad era en la que todos los miembros eran mujeres. Cada chica, era dotada en carácter, belleza y determinación. El grupo que participaría al citado evento, ahora mismo se encontraba caminando en dirección a la capital de Fiore._**

**_Dicho grupo era compuesto por:_**

**_Beth Vanderwood: Una joven de estatura media, de cabello naranja-marrón del cual lo tiene atado en dos coletas trenzadas en ambos lados de la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella tiene un aspecto infantil e inocente, posee unos ojos muy grandes, casi redondos de color azul grisáceo y las mejillas pecosas. Además, tiene una nariz notablemente pequeña que no puede verse ni si quiera cuando está de frente. Vestía de un overol azul con tirantes que se extiende hasta sus pantorrillas y debajo del mismo, tenía puesta una camisa negra con bordes blancos en el cuello y en las mangas. Su vestimenta lo acompañaba con sandalias de color rosa._**

**_Risley Law: Es una mujer de 24 años, de apariencia robusta, de estatura baja y de ojos negros, de cabellos oscuros y rizados. Se alzaba un poco su cabello con una banda en la frente. Su vestimenta consistía en bikini azul con lunares blancos en la parte superior dejando expuesto su ancho abdomen. Trae puesto una falda, la cual está expuesta de los costados, en la parte frontal de la falda llevaba el símbolo de su gremio. Además, tenía puesto un collar y unos brazaletes con volantes de color café, que los tenía casi a la altura de sus hombros y finalmente unas sandalias de color café._**

**_Arania Webb: Es una atractiva mujer de cabellos verdes y de ojos oscuros. Su cabello está recogido en tirabuzones, además porta unos pendientes de tamaño considerable que se asemejan a unas perlas de color celeste. Su vestimenta consiste en un solo conjunto con estampados de telaraña que cubre casi todo su cuerpo, en sus brazos lleva unos brazaletes largos de color plateados._**

**_Millianna: Una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, se destaca de una dotada y atractiva figura, demostrándolo al llevar un bikini morado con bordes rosados, un par de guantes que cubren casi todo su brazo y unas medias con franjas horizontales las cuales intercalan el color negro con el violeta y botas negras. Lo singular de esta chica, es que se asemeja mucho al aspecto de un gato, prueba de ella es por el curioso peinado que llevaba resaltando las orejas de un felino, un cascabel que trae puesto y de unas curiosas marcas rojas en sus mejillas que se asemejan al mencionado animal._**

**_Kagura Mikazuchi: La líder del equipo, no solamente en cuestión de fuerza, sino también en fina belleza. Su hermosa apariencia destaca sus ojos de color castaño claro, sus cabellos largos y lacio de color púrpura. Su cabello tiene un corte estilo de princesa japonesa tradicional, por lo que su flequillo tiene un corte recto, además debajo del flequillo destaca dos mechones cortados en diagonal, a la altura de sus mejillas. Y aún más abajo, tiene otros dos mechones largos que le llegan a la altura del pecho. En su cabeza, tiene atado un listón blanco la cual posiciona los extremos hacia arriba._**

**_Su figura física, destaca de completo atractivo, con curvas muy pronunciadas, de grandes senos, caderas anchas y seductoras piernas. Viste de un saco, falda, guantes y botas de color blanco con bordes de color dorado, también lleva puesto una corbata roja y sus piernas las cubre con medias oscuras. Además lleva una espada envainada en su mano derecha, dicha espada la llama "Archienemigo" ._**

**_Este grupo de chicas, estaban caminando con completa calma hacia la sede del Torneo, habían completado con éxito una misión del tipo SS, misiones de ese tipo, normalmente bastaría con Kagura, pero debido a la lejanía del lugar de la misión con la ciudad de Crocus, encaja perfectamente los 10 días en que comenzaría el Torneo. _**

**_Por lo que Kagura tomó la decisión de que su equipo la acompañara a la misión y después se dirigirían hacia la capital. La misión fue algo difícil, pero teniendo en cuenta el poderío de Kagura más la astucia y destreza de todas las féminas, dieron por terminado el compromiso al derrotar a un monstruo de 3 cabezas con apariencia de un ogro de 10 metros sin brazos._**

**_Ahora, debido por la sugerencia de Beth y en consecuencia siendo apoyada de Risley, se desviaron un poco del camino, para disfrutar de un lago que además dotaba de un hermoso paisaje, con aire fresco, libre de fauna y lejos de un pueblo cercano. El Sol daba a entender que ya era el mediodía y además daba un ambiente estable y placentero al paisaje natural._**

"Vamos, ya quiero ver el lago", se expresaba muy entusiasmada Beth.

"¡Oye campesina!, no corras que te puedes caer", Arania mostraba su enojo.

"Ohh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas Arania, la chica solo quiere divertirse antes del Torneo", comentó Risley tratando de calmar a su compañera.

"Métete en tus asuntos ballena con rizos", se burló la chica de cabellos verdes.

"Arania, no le faltes al respeto a Risley", dijo Kagura con voz serena pero con un tono severo.

"Lo siento", dijo apenada la chica arácnida.

"Jaja, no pasa nada…a mí no me molesta, no te preocupes por eso Kagura-chan", Risley comentó sin perder la alegría.

"Finalmente llegamos", exclamó feliz Millianna.

_**Lo primero que hicieron, fue sentarse a orillas del lago y disfrutar las suaves brisas de aire fresco que transcurrían con frecuencia al sitio, posteriormente Beth se mostró aún más animada por la idea que se le ocurrió.**_

"Oigan chicas, que tal si nos metemos al lago, creo que ha de estar agradable", dijo emocionada la chica de overol.

"A los gatos, no les gusta el agua", se mostró nerviosa y renuente Millianna.

"Y ¿con que ropa?, no tenemos trajes de baño para la ocasión", mostró su duda Arania.

_**Kagura que estaba meditando, ni se percató de la idea de su compañera.**_

"Pero, ¿acaso Beth no mencionó que no había un pueblo cercano por aquí?", mostró una sonrisa traviesa la chica robusta.

"Con más razón, no tenemos donde comprar bikinis", dijo Arania.

"Pero, yo no me refiero a eso, jijiji", la sonrisa de Risley tenía doble sentido.

"Ehh, no te referirás a…", mostró sus nervios la chica araña.

"Siii, ¡vamos a bañarnos desnudas!", fue lo exclamó la chica campesina para después quitarse su ropa en segundos y luego salir corriendo y echarse un clavado hacia el lago.

"¡sucia campesina, eres una sin vergüenza!", dijo Arania.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?, somos chicas", dijo Risley.

_**La chica de la magia de gravedad, desnudó a su compañera de cabellos verdes en un parpadeo. Después persiguió a la chica gato del equipo debido a su negativa ante la situación, pero eso no evitó la astucia de su compañera, que usó su magia en sí misma, para ahora lucir una bella y atractiva figura esbelta, ahora más rápida, no le tomó mucho tiempo en capturar a Millianna para después desnudarla y arrojarla al lago.**_

_**Kagura no se había percatado de todo lo sucedido a su alrededor, debido que había entrado en una profunda meditación, para aclarar sus ideas y metas, las cuales consistían en dar fin a la vida de Jellal Fernandez, el hombre que asesinó a su hermano.**_

"Kagura-chan~…es tu turno, jijiji"

_**La chica vestida de blanco, abrió los ojos abruptamente y se percató de las intenciones de su compañera… aunque estaba más que claro con solo observar a la morena, que estaba en su forma esbelta y también…desnuda.**_

**_Por más poderosa que sea, Kagura tenía cierta debilidad ante situaciones fuera de lo común por lo que era propensa a volverse una persona tímida y sumisa…_**

¡KYAAAH~!

**_Fue todo lo que se escuchó por todo el lugar, consiguiendo llamar la atención de cualquier ser vivo que estaba a casi medio kilómetro a la redonda._**

**5 minutos antes y cerca del Lago.**

_**Un joven de una estatura de 176 cm caminaba despreocupado, este chico se mostraba con vestimentas y calzado oscuro; camisa negra, chaqueta del mismo color, que resaltaba las mangas las cuales se definían unos bordes de color dorado y rojo carmesí, sus pantalones tenían el mismo patrón al igual que sus zapatos,**_

_**El joven poseía cabellera rosada y llevaba una espada del cual tenía colgando un pequeño cascabel que hacia ruido cuando una suave brisa de aire golpeaba al mencionado accesorio. Para complementar su vestimenta, llevaba unos guantes sin dedos de cuero oscuro y su inseparable bufanda. Éste individuo no era otro que Natsu Dragneel.**_

_**Levaba caminado desde la mañana, cuando se retiró del hogar de Warrod Sequen, en esos meses de entrenamiento, el hijo de Igneel aprendió de los mejores seres humanos que podía haber conocido, uno era severo y estricto pero amable, y el otro bromista y cariñoso pero sabio. Natsu vio a Warrod y a Jae-kyu como los abuelos que nunca tuvo.**_

_**Cuando Kwon iba a regresar a su mundo, Natsu le agradeció todo su tiempo y paciencia, Kwon solo le sonrió y cuando estaba por cruzar el portal dimensional hecho por Warrod, mencionó sin voltear, que era igual a su Gaju y que dejó en buenas manos las técnicas del clan Sun-Woo.**_

_**Por otra parte, con el siguiente mes de entrenamiento, Warrod se dedicó a pasarle conocimientos sobre la magia, así como también conjuros que Natsu aprendió a vincularlo con su magia de Dragon Slayer, aprendió las bases de toda estrategia y el cómo aplicarlo en beneficio propio y también para terceros. Se llevó cerca de 2 semanas, el aprender la magia de Runa Inversa, y se sorprendió en que ahora tiene su propia magia de transportación, técnicamente nadie lo pueda atrapar o pueda escapar de él. **_

_**Solo pudo crear 3 Runas Inversas, de las cuales tiene marcadas en sus dos dagas que tiene sujeto en la parte posterior de su pantalón a la altura de su cinturón. La otra marca está en el mango de su espada que le fue otorgada por el propio Sequen.**_

_**Sus dagas tienen la característica de ser de color negro metálico, y los bordes de los filos son de color dorado que casi parecía oro por el incandescente brillo cuando se reflejaba contra la luz, la runa inversa lo tenía grabada de color rojo carmesí y estaban ubicadas en toda la extensión de la hoja metálica. Además tienen un peculiar diseño, casi parecían unos pequeños tridentes puesto que en la base de la hoja, estaba unida un arco con forma de media luna que se extendía hacia los extremos de dicha arma blanca.**_

_**Su espada era particular, según Warrod reaccionaba a la magia del tipo eléctrico, esto le beneficiaba, porque con el uso del chakra, fue capaz de separar los atributos de su modo de llamas eléctricas, por lo que era capaz de usar de magia eléctrica, pero a baja escala debido a que aún no se acostumbraba del todo, solo cuando activaba su Dragon Force era capaz de realizar técnicas demoledoras y peligrosas. **_

_**Y con respecto a su Dragon Force, solo es capaz de usarlo por 5 minutos, es verdad que ganaba bastante poder…pero lamentablemente, las consecuencias se ven reflejadas con severidad en su condición física, por lo que se vuelve débil después del uso prolongado de dicha habilidad. Warrod le hizo jurar que solo usaría esa omnipotente habilidad cuando la situación se volviera en extremo caótica.**_

"Phew~", lanzó un suspiro el Salamander.

"Creo que me tomará creo que 10 días si voy caminando…sería mejor si pudiera volar, pero no lo puedo hacer, tengo que activar primero mi Dragon Force y así usar mis manos y pies como propulsores, ¡maldita sea!...necesito mejorar mi resistencia", dijo con pesar.

¡KYAAHH~!

"¿Qué fue eso?", se preguntó curioso ante la rara situación.

"El abuelo Warrod, me dijo que este sitio está libre hasta de animales, voy a revisar".

_**Dicho esto el Salamander prosiguió a correr para verificar lo que estaba sucediendo**_.

**En el Lago**

**_Riley huía por su vida, había hecho enojar a Kagura, pese a que logró desnudarla, no pudo arrojarla al lago, por lo que con notoria ira, la chica espadachín se dedicó a perseguir a su compañera, atrás de ella iban las demás chicas del equipo, tratando de evitar de que Kagura cometa una locura…pero lo que no se daban cuenta, es que todas estaban desnudas._**

"Por favor Kagura-chan, era solo una broma", Riley mostraba su miedo en todo su rostro.

"¡Ahora me las pagaras!, no saldrás de esta Riley Law", a pesar de que el enojo de Kagura era notoria, no dejaba de mostrar un rostro avergonzado y con lágrimas en su rostro.

**_La hermana de Simon se preparaba para desvainar su poderosa espada, causando aún más temor no solo a Riley sino a las demás presentes por la inminente consecuencia que sucederá._**

**_Riley decidió usar su magia de gravedad para tener un poco de ventaja, pero no le sirvió puesto que cuando chocó con la espada de Kagura, hizo que el efecto de impacto se reflejara contra el suelo, haciendo que todas las féminas salieran volando por los cielos._**

**_Cuando Natsu llegó al lugar de los hechos, vio que había un gran cráter en el suelo._**

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?, se mostró impresionado por la escena presente en el lugar.

KYAAHH~

_**Natsu escuchó el conjunto de gritos proveniente de arriba por lo que alzó el rostro, la sorpresa era lo último que esperaría de un lugar como ese. Sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro y después de eso todo se volvió oscuro.**_

_**Solo ocurrieron unos segundos para que Natsu volviera abrir los ojos, estaba acostado boca arriba sobre el suelo, y lo único que logró hacer fue observar a su derecha y luego a su izquierda. Si se tomará una foto del rostro del Salamander, sería épico, puesto que tenía la boca abierta a más no poder.**_

_**Del lado derecho, se podía observar a Riley y a Millianna, por su parte del lado izquierdo estaban Arania y a Beth. A pesar de la evidente desnudez de las chicas de Mermaid Heels que estaban tiradas boca arriba sobre el suelo, lo que hacía que Natsu tuviera un rostro muy nervioso, era el hecho de que las mencionadas estaban de piernas abiertas, brindándole el panorama más privado e íntimo de toda mujer al mago Fairy Tail. Poco a poco las chicas recuperaron el conocimiento, y para cuando se dieron cuenta de la situación, ya era muy tarde.**_

"Verde y rizado…marrón y escaso", dijo Natsu con una voz nerviosa y temerosa, posteriormente volteó a su derecha, "oscuro y abundante…castaño y lacio".

**_En ese orden; Arania, Beth, Riley y Millianna les comenzó a salir vapor de sus rostros completamente rojos que casi brillaban como farol de semáforo._**

"Ite, ¿qué sucede", _**esa era la voz de la restante del equipo…Kagura apenas recuperaba el sentido, pero de igual manera… ella estaba abierta de piernas, pero el hecho era…de que ahora mismo estaba sentada sobre el cuerpo del Dragneel.**_

_**Natsu ni se había percatado de la quinta chica que estaba encima de él, cuando dirigió su vista hacia enfrente, se percató que de todos, ese fue el panorama más cercano…a su rostro.**_

"Recién rasurado", dijo con el mismo tono el Dragon Slayer.

**_La chica cuando se percató del comentario, vio hacia abajo y observó que el Salamander no le quitaba la vista de su parte más privada._**

"¡Tú…cómo te atreves, maldito, asqueroso pervertido…!"

_**Fue todo lo que se escuchó en aquel extenso bosque.**_

"¡Oigan fue un accidente, además que iba a saber yo que unas chicas pervertidas iban a caer del cielo a mostrarme lo que siempre se guardan en su calzones!", Natsu se mostraba nervioso y temeroso.

"¡No existe el perdón para acto tan desvergonzado!", Kagura rugía de furia mientras desenvainaba su espada.

"¡¿Acto desvergonzado?!... oye no hay problema si uno se rasura… [Ahí]", con ese comentario, Natsu no solo terminó con la paciencia de la chica espadachín sino también de las demás presentes.

"¡MUERE, MALDITO VIOLADOR!", exclamaron a todo pulmón las chicas del gremio femenil.

**_Todas las chicas proyectaron su ataque más fuerte para deshacerse del Dragneel, cuando se dio el impacto, una gran acumulación de humo se formó hasta los cielos._**

**_Ya una vez, despejado el humo…las chicas vieron que solo estaba un gran agujero del cual que daba evidencia de su potencial._**

"¿Acabamos con él?", preguntó Arania.

"Yo creo que sí, no medí mi ataque…realmente quería eliminarlo", Kagura comentó aun con enojo.

**_Pero eventualmente, Kagura cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar de una manera tierna y cómica._**

"No lo puedo creer… ya no me puedo casar..wahhaahhawh", Kagura descargaba su angustia y tristeza y se cubría su rostro con sus manos.

**_Después de eso la agrupación se acercó a reconfortar a la hermosa chica…animándola con comentarios de que el pervertido ya había sido borrado y que no se preocupara._**

"¿Ese...no era Natsu Dragneel, el amigo de Erza-chan?", se preguntaba Millianna, pero poco le importó puesto que solo se dedicaba a abrazar a Kagura.

_**A unos metros lejos de ese lugar, se mostraba Natsu arrodillado frente a un árbol, en la base de dicho árbol, se encontraba incrustado en el suelo, su espada.**_

_**El Salamander se encontraba en el mismo lugar de cuando escuchó el grito.**_

"Fue astuto, el dejarte aquí…es mejor que me vaya a otro lado…no quiero encontrarme con más chicas exhibicionistas", dijo Natsu desenclavando su espada del suelo.

"Pero a decir verdad…viendo a esas locas me surgió la duda… ¿Lucy lo tendrá rasurado o será lampiña?", pregunto tocándose el mentón y poniendo un rostro de curiosidad.

"jejeje diablos, ya quiero tenerla conmigo, y hablarle de estas locuras, solamente espero que no se enfade sobre esto…digo…los novios se hacen y dicen de todo, ¿no es así?"

**_Natsu ante su insensible pensamiento, aún le falta madurar especialmente ante su carente experiencia sobre temas íntimos para una mujer, pero dará lo que sea para que su chica estelar sea feliz..._**

"¡Crocus, aquí voy!", exclamó Natsu corriendo hacia una dirección diferente pero con el mismo destino, y eso lo hacía para evitar a la pequeña agrupación femenil…que habían sido derrotadas en cuestiones de dignidad.

**_Pero lo que no sabía ninguno de los implicados en ese día, era que sus caminos se volverían a encontrar…_**

***CONTINUARÁ**

*PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "LOS RESULTADOS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO-Parte 2"

* * *

**BUENO…ESO ES TODO, DISCULPA LA DEMORA…PERO SE DARÁN CUENTA QUE YO NO ABANDONO MIS FICS…PUEDE QUE NO ME REPORTE EN SEMANAS, PERO SI REGRESO ANTES DE QUE SE CUMPLA UN MES DE QUE DEJO DE ACTUALIZAR…PERO AHORA, TRATARÉ DE REPORTARME EN CADA FIN DE SEMANA, TENGAN PACIENCIA…QUE YO NO DECEPCIONO.**

**Y ANTES DE QUE DIGAN DE QUE PUSE A KAGURA MUY OC, SABEMOS QUE KAGURA ES MUY TIERNA Y CÓMICA CUANDO LA PONEN EN VERGÜENZA O CUANDO SE EMBORRACHA.**

**REFERENCIAS:**

**"NARUTO"**

***HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU: 4º HOKAGE (TÉCNICA QUE USÓ NATSU)**

***KUNAIS ESPACIO-TIEMPO: 4º HOKAGE (LAS DAGAS DE NATSU, SOLO QUE SON DE COLOR NEGRO CON DORADO).**

***ESPADA QUE REACCIONA CON ELECTRICIDAD: DE LA ESPADA ESPECIAL DE SASUKE. (ESPADA DE NATSU- SE PUEDE VER EN LA IMAGEN DE LA PORTADA DE ESTE FIC).**

* * *

**AHORA, REGRESANDO AL TEMA DE MIS FICS, AQUÍ LES PRESENTO MIS AVANCES ASI COMO TAMBIEN MIS FUTUROS PROYECTOS.**

***HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD- 9 CAPÍTULOS- 131 REVIEWS.**

***AMAGI BRILIANT PARK-ONESHOT- 4 REVIEWS.**

**PRÓXIMAMENTE...(HAY ALGUNOS QUE NI SÉ CÓMO BAUTIZARLOS, JEJEJE)  
*(?/?/?)Akame Ga Kill- "?"- ****Tatsumi x ?**

***(?/?/?)Rosario + Vampire- "?"- Tsukune x Moka.**

***(?/?/?)To Love Ru- "?"- Rito x Yui.**

***(?/?/?)To Aru Majutsu Index- "?"- Touma x ?.**

*(?/?/?) "Digimon"- "Takato x Rika",  
Bueno aquí les explico algo, no sé si alguno de ustedes leyeron un fanfic Rukato (Rika x Takato), llamado "El Digivice de la Amistad"...creo que es el fanfic en español más viejo (en la sección de Digimon) y que nunca fue continuado...específicamente, hace 11 años (el fic es del 2003 y ya no se continuó en el 2004), bueno...la verdad a mí me gustó...pero como dije, la autora no lo continuó, no sé por qué, pero haré uno inspirándome en ese fic, digamos en parte, para que no le robe su historia y yo haga la mía, a mi manera...

Si alguien está de acuerdo, pues espero y lo comente en cualquiera de mis 3 fanfics o me manda un PM (Inbox), bueno sin más, pues nos estamos viendo...en la próxima semana...

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92...NOS VEMOS...BYE!.**


	9. CAPÍTULO IX: LOS RESULTADOS-Parte 2

**_Disclaimer: En esta historia, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de Hiro Mashima, sólo los tomo prestado para este proyecto._**

**Uff~, al parecer ya me tomé bastante tiempo en actualizar el fic, creo que me desanimé un poco, supongo que mi fic no era tan original, o algo que no llegó a interesar bastante. Jejeje al parecer el dar habilidades a Natsu y dotarle un poco de seriedad e inteligencia en su persona puede atraer un poco al principio, pero al final se vuelve un poco aburrido. Solo diré que trataré de terminar este fic, al menos puedo sentir que no he echado a perder el proyecto. Por otra parte, prometí muchas parejas y lemon en este fic, así que espero cumplirlas.**

**Regresando al tema de la trama de este fic, continuaré con lo que tengo establecido, daré un poco de seriedad a las escenas de acción y habrá comedia con los demás personajes y con Natsu, no lo haré tan serio, si no, no sería Natsu…lol.**

**Sin más que decir, espero reviews de que tal el desempeño, pero antes de eso, les hago la invitación de leer mi otro fic de Highschool of the Dead, además de que dentro de poco, publicaré mi nuevo proyecto de Akame ga Kill.**

**Ah por cierto, si se dieron cuenta...no publiqué el capítulo 7 y me salté al 8, esto es debido a que es un omake, de las locuras que Natsu hizo junto con Warrod y Gildartz cuando éste se los encontró por casualidad en su entrenamiento de las escrituras de runas, es cómico (digamos que el capítulo está algo fumado) y presentía que no cuadraría con el avance que se tiene hasta ahorita...así que lo publicaré más adelante.**

* * *

Anteriormente:

Natsu ante su insensible pensamiento, aún le falta madurar especialmente ante su carente experiencia sobre temas íntimos para una mujer, pero dará lo que sea para que su chica estelar sea feliz...

"¡Crocus, aquí voy!", exclamó Natsu corriendo hacia una dirección diferente pero con el mismo destino, y eso lo hacía para evitar a la pequeña agrupación femenil…que habían sido derrotadas en cuestiones de dignidad.

Pero lo que no sabía ninguno de los implicados en ese día, era que sus caminos se volverían a encontrar…

***CAPÍTULO IX: "LOS RESULTADOS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO-Parte 2"**

**Han pasado 3 días desde que el Salamander tuvo el tan muy poco común encuentro con las doncellas del gremio Mermaid Heels, dicho acontecimiento hizo que la percepción del Salamander con respecto a los miembros de dicho gremio femenino terminara en una clasificación de diferentes aspectos de la mujer, en especial en el rasgo más íntimo.**

**Nuestro mago de Fairy Tail, se hallaba disfrutando de la vista a la altura de una montaña de mediana escala, se observaba en su esplendor el paisaje verdoso del bosque, de la cual a una distancia no muy lejana se podía distinguir el poblado más próximo.**

**Natsu Dragneel había desarrollado una capacidad de adaptarse a las zonas de hábitat natural, aisladas de toda civilización, por lo cual conocía algunas técnicas de supervivencia que había adquirido de las enseñanzas de Warrod Sequen. El mago santo le había impartido unas pequeñas lecciones acerca de la biodiversidad y de la flora en general, de tal modo de que ahora Natsu podía olfatear y encontrar alimentos ricos en nutrientes en las plantas…no solamente de las frutas como él creía.**

_POV NATSU_

_"Dentro de poco comenzará el gran torneo, ya siento emoción por probar mis técnicas…jejeje ya quiero ver la cara de hielitos cuando se entere de lo que soy capaz. Ya quiero desafiar a todos esos tipos de los otros gremios."_

_FIN POV NATSU._

**Mientras que pensaba esto, el Salamander embozaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Posteriormente sacó unas de sus dagas con forma de tridente, de las cuales estaban sujetas en la parte posterior de su pantalón.**

"¡Es hora de probar el nivel 2 de esta técnica!"― mencionó con una sonrisa llena de confianza y emoción.

**Natsu arrojó la daga hacía enfrente con fuerza moderada. La daga ahora se encontraba al vacío debido a la altura de la montaña de dónde se ubicaba el hijo de Igneel, pero en un determinado parpadeo, Natsu desapareció y ahora mismo se encontraba al vacío junto a la daga. En ese mismo momento, estando a una altura de un edificio de 30 pisos, Natsu guardó enseguida la daga y procedió a sacar la segunda daga y ahora la arrojó hacia abajo.**

**De igual manera, desapareció en un instante y ahora estaba aún más abajo junto a su segunda daga, y finalmente estando al menos a 65 pies de altura (20 mts.), guardó su daga y ahora arrojó su espada, aun enfundada, hacia el suelo con fuerza. Cuando la espada estaba por tocar el suelo, Natsu ya había estaba de pie en el terreno y detuvo la proyección de la espada a escasos centímetros de tocar el suelo.**

**Debido a la fuerza en la que había proyectado la espada y eventualmente, el abrupto detenimiento del artefacto obsequiado por su maestro, hizo que una pequeña brisa de aire de fuerza moderada se originara en el alrededor de su espacio personal.**

"No estuvo mal, pero aun debo mejorar en mis reacciones para poder salir de situaciones improvistas"― dijo el Salamander analizando su desempeño.

**Cuando se disponía a volver a practicar su técnica, pero ahora de manera ascendente, se percató de cierta energía proveniente de las cercanías de las cercanías.**

"Esta magia, la conozco, me percato que son 3 individuos, y creo que 2 de ellos los conozco", dicho esto, Natsu comenzó a correr hacia la dirección en la cual él presentía el origen de dicha energía.

**Después de desplazarse algunos metros, se detuvo a inspeccionar el área con su desarrollado olfato.**

"Lo sabía, este aroma le pertenece a…"― se calló al instante y se escondió en las alturas de los árboles y eventualmente bajó su energía para poder hacerse indetectable.

**El Salamander solo se dispuso a observar lo que sucedería en ese momento…**

"Qué raro, creí sentir a alguien más por aquí"― mencionó un individuo encapuchado y cubierto con una capa oscura, dicho individuo era acompañado por otras 2 personas.

"Y no eres el único, pero es extraño que en un instante haya desaparecido"― dijo un segundo individuo, pero por el tono de voz se podía diferenciar que era una mujer.

"Moh~, espérenme…no ven que tengo hambre", dijo el tercer individuo, debido a su voz aguda y chillona, el Salamander determinó que también era una chica. También se destacaba un par de mechones rosados que sobresalían de su traje.

**En conclusión, el trio era compuesto por un hombre y dos mujeres.**

"Meredy, no tenemos mucho que comimos en el pueblo anterior"― dijo el chico.

"Jellal tiene razón, no seas una glotona"―reprochó la mujer.

"~Pero Ur~"― la chica de nombre Meredy hacia pucheros dignos de una niña, y le ponía dramatismo con las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Meredy guarda silencio, estamos en mitad de una misión y debemos encontrar a los chicos de Fairy Tail"― la mujer regañaba a la chica.

"Ultear, ¿estás segura de que por esta dirección llegaremos más rápido?"― dijo Jellal un poco irritado debido al comportamiento de Meredy.

**En ese momento, el sonido de unos cascabeles que chocaban entre sí se originó en ese momento causando que el trío se detuviera al instante.**

…

"¿Por qué no intentan buscar en la playa que está cera al Akane Resort?"― comentó Natsu con simpleza.

**El Salamander había aparecido entre los 3 encapuchados que respondían a los nombres de Jellal, Ultear y Meredy. Natsu había aplicado una de las técnicas de pies de su maestro Jae-kyu: Jin, la técnica de avanzar y acercarse al enemigo en cuestión de un parpadeo.**

**Por su parte Jellal y compañía, se habían quedado estáticos y con los nervios al tope, esto último demostrado por Jellal puesto que le corrió una gota de sudor desde su frente hasta su barbilla. Ultear y Meredy, reaccionaron y se alejaron de esa posición para tomar distancia del supuesto enemigo que había aparecido a sus espaldas.**

"¡¿Quién dijo eso?!"― se mostró asustada Meredy.

**Jellal se dio la vuelta para ver que había atrás de él, pero como lo fue anteriormente, en un instante se volvió a ir y con él, todo rastro de magia y aroma.**

"Juraría que escuché a Natsu hace unos momentos"― no salía de su impresión el chico que ahora se quitaba la capucha y revelaba sus cabellos zafiros.

"No fuiste el único Jellal, nosotras también lo oímos"― dijo Ultear.

**Nuevamente, el sonido de unos cascabeles se escuchó a sus espaldas…**

"Oigan, acaso trabajan juntos…de verdad que 7 años es mucho tiempo"― Natsu comentó sentado en una roca del tamaño de dos metros. Jellal inmediatamente se volteó hacia la dirección de dónde se originó la voz, de igual manera lo hicieron Ultear y Meredy.

"¡Hola!"― Natsu saludó amablemente levantando su mano derecha y abriendo la palma para dar por entendido el gesto. Su mano izquierda sujetaba su espada, la cual la apoyaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, y fue ahí donde el trío se dio cuenta de dónde provenía el sonido de los cascabeles.

"Jellal, tenía entendido de que estabas en prisión, ahora me encuentro de que haces equipo con el tipo que parece mujer y con un miembro de Grimoire Heart"― dijo Natsu pidiendo explicaciones.

"¡Oye!…realmente soy una mujer"― dijo Ultear mostrándose ofendida por el comentario del Dragneel.

"Natsu…ha pasado mucho tiempo, realmente no sé qué decir"― al parecer Jellal no hallaba que podía decirle al mago de Fairy Tail.

"Lo que sea, pero espero que no te hayas vuelto malvado nuevamente"― dijo Natsu levantándose de la roca y eventualmente acercarse al chico de cabellos azules.

**Una vez cerca, Natsu fue el primero en actuar y levantó su mano a la altura de su abdomen, posteriormente estiró la mano hacia el chico de cabellos zafiros en espera de que éste le respondiera el saludo. Fueron 3 segundos lo que necesitó Jellal para aceptar al gesto del mago de fuego.**

**Después del saludo, Natsu le dirigió a Ultear y a Meredy una mueca de poca confianza hacia su persona. Las mencionadas captaron de inmediato la indirecta que Natsu mandaba hacia ellas. Y eso era justificable, debido a los sucesos ocurridos en la Isla Tenrou hace 7 años.**

"No te preocupes Natsu, ellas están conmigo y te puedo asegurar que lo que sucedió en el pasado, no solo con ellas sino también conmigo, realmente quedó en el pasado, enterrado y olvidado"― dijo Jellal para darle un poco de confianza al Salamander hacia la presencia de sus compañeras.

"Espero y si, aunque eso de quedar en el olvido…no creo que sea tan fácil a como tú lo dices, has de reconocer que dejaste muchas heridas en el pasado, y no lo digo por Erza…esto te lo digo porque lo que tú consideras enterrado y olvidado, volverá y créeme que no será tan amigable como lo estoy haciendo yo", explicó Natsu su punto de vista.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"― dijo impresionado Jellal.

"He desarrollado un poco más mi olfato y te digo esto porque hace unos días, me encontré con dos personas que poseen un poco del aroma de Erza y el tuyo, de hecho una de ellas trabajó para ti…me refiero a la chica gata"― dijo Natsu para posteriormente poner un poco de seriedad en su tono de voz.

"¡¿Millianna?!― dijo impresionado el ex-mago santo.

"La otra chica, no la conozco…lo único que te puedo decir es que tiene un aroma en particular…este aroma del que te estoy hablando está presente en todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera dentro de ella o más bien su sangre desprendía aquel olor, esa chica olía a…Simon"― finalizó Natsu su comentario y luego vio que el rostro de Jellal estaba gélido.

"¿Dices que el aroma de Simón estaba presente en su sangre?"― Jellal preguntó con miedo.

"No sé qué tan profundo fue tu asunto en la Torre del Cielo, pero yo entrené con un poco de ayuda mi olfato hasta perfeccionarlo y reconocer el olor de la sangre de cada individuo, a pesar que ya pasó un tiempo… yo aun guardo en mi memoria el olor de Simon, y se me es muy difícil olvidar el olor de alguien…por eso te digo que esa chica olía a Simon, creo que son hermanos"― dijo Natsu.

"Supongo que aún nos falta mucho como para poder enmendar nuestros errores Jellal"― ahora comentó Ultear.

"¿Enmendar errores?, ¿a qué te refieres?"― ahora el que estaba intrigado era el Salamander.

"Bueno, todo esto comenzó cuando Meredy y yo sacamos de la prisión a Jellal, fue idea de Jellal de formar un gremio independiente, eso debido a nuestros antecedentes y al hecho de que el objetivo principal de nuestra agrupación es el de eliminar a todos los gremios oscuros y sociedades que veneran a Zeref…el consejo jamás permitiría tal acto a manos de unos criminales como nosotros, ¿cierto?", explicó brevemente la hija de Ur.

"Pero lo que ustedes hacen es bueno y es algo que los cobardes del consejo de magia jamás harían aunque su vida dependiera de ello"― se mostraba impresionado por la meta principal del equipo.

"Gracias por pensar bien de nosotros Natsu"― dijo Jellal.

"Nos hacemos llamar Crime Sorcière, y ahora estamos buscándolos para poder ofrecerles una mano con su participación en el Torneo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos"― mencionó emocionada Meredy.

"¿Ayudarnos?"― dijo intrigado el Salamander.

"Tengo pensado en brindarles un poco de energía y así aumentar su potencial máximo con la magia"― explicó Ultear sacando a relucir su bola de cristal.

"Wow, no sabía que puedes hacer eso"― dijo emocionado Natsu.

"Asi que… ¿no te interesaría nuestra ayuda?― dijo Ultear esperando la respuesta del Dragneel.

"Bueno yo, de hecho ya entrené por mi cuenta…jejeje"―dijo con un poco de orgullo el Salamander.

"Ahora que lo dices, decías que te ayudaron a entrenar tu olfato, ¿cierto?"― preguntó Jellal.

"En estos meses entrené con dos ancianos, uno me ayudó con mi desempeño físico y el otro con la magia…pero también me ayudó con mi olfato, dolorosamente tuve que soportar diferentes tipos de olor a polen amargo de sus plantas, jejeje"― explicaba feliz el Salamander resumiendo su entrenamiento brevemente.

"¿Quiénes fueron tus maestros Natsu?"― preguntaba Jellal.

"Es un secreto…solo te puedo decir que uno de ellos es mago de Fairy Tail"― dijo sonriente el hijo de Igneel.

"Entonces… ¿no deseas mi ayuda?"― se notaba un poco triste el tono de voz de la maga del arca del tiempo.

"No te pongas así, el hecho es que…descubrí un nuevo tipo de poder y aun quiero mejorar en ello, pero pensándolo mejor, creo me ayudará en algo tu poder…al fin y al cabo, quiero proteger al gremio y a todos mis amigos"― dijo el Dragneel acercándose a la maga del arca del tiempo y así poder dedicarle una sincera sonrisa.

**La hija de Ul se llegó a sonrojar ante la muestra de confianza hecha por el de mago de Fairy Tail.**

"No se diga más"― respondió Ultear.

**Después de unos determinados minutos la maga de Crime Sorcière terminó con su cometido, y la transferencia de energía había terminado.**

"¿Qué extraño?... ¿no sientes algún dolor?"― preguntó dudosa Ultear.

"¿De qué hablas?... ¿debería sentirlo?"― dijo inocentemente el Salamander.

**Meredy sintiendo un poco de curiosidad, usó su magia de enlace sensorial para saber si el Salamander estaba diciendo la verdad.**

"Ehh~, es verdad…no siento nada"― exclamó algo asombrada la maga de cabellos rosados.

"Creo que hay magos que tienen muy buena resistencia"― dijo incrédula Ultear.

"Ahora quiero comprobar…si ya puedo hacerlo"― dijo el Salamander emocionado.

**Los magos del gremio independiente no entendían a lo que decía el interactivo mago de fuego, pero les dio más extrañeza cuando este se acercó a Ultear y prosiguió a tocar la bola de cristal de la mencionada maga.**

"Préstamelo por un momento"― Natsu ni siquiera esperó a la respuesta de la hija de Ur y se lo arrebató de las manos.

"Ahora o nunca"― Natsu arrojó con toda fuerza el artefacto de Ultear hacia los cielos.

"¡¿Qué has hecho Natsu?!"― exclamó muy sorprendido el trío de magos de Crime Sorcière.

**Pero en un determinado momento, el Dragneel clavó su espada en el suelo y luego desapareció de la vista del trío… en unos segundos después, Natsu apareció enfrente de ellos y con la bola de cristal en sus manos.**

"¿Qué ocurrió?"― preguntó impresionado Jellal.

"Pues comprobé lo que fue capaz de hacer tu ayuda"― una vez dicho esto, el Dragon Slayer extendió la bola de cristal hacia su dueña...

"Observen"― dijo Natsu.

**Al momento el trío obedeció lo pedido y observaron que una misteriosa marca con forma de dragón de color rojo con unas pequeñas letras raras de color amarillo apareció en ella y eventualmente se desvaneció.**

"¿Qué fue eso?"― preguntó Meredy.

"Eso era una runa inversa…que transporta de donde sea al usuario hasta la ubicación exacta de esta marca, se podría decir que una magia de transporte instantáneo hecho por mí"― dijo orgullosamente y con una sonrisa el mago de fuego.

"Dices que la marca te hace aparecer justamente en donde se encuentra el objeto en cuestión, eso quiere decir…que nadie escaparía de ti"― definió Jellal.

"¡Claro!...bueno realmente no estoy seguro de que tan lejos me puedo transportar, pero antes no podía marcar porque me tomaba mucho tiempo hacer al menos una runa y debido a ello solo tenía marcado mis armas, pero ahora creo que soy capaz de marcar con solo tocar algo o a alguien" ― no dejaba de mostrar su sonrisa llena de emoción el hijo de Dragneel.

"Es impresionante lo que has logrado en tan poco tiempo Natsu"― dijo Jellal.

"Pero entrando más al tema…quiero pedirte algo Jellal"― dijo Natsu ahora con un tono menos alegre.

"Y de que se trata"― preguntó el mago peli azul.

"Quiero que tú y yo, tengamos una pelea…realmente quiero poner a prueba mi entrenamiento con alguien que fue llamado hace un tiempo… mago santo"― mencionó serio Natsu.

**Ante la petición del Salamander, Ultear y Meredy se mostraron perplejas, en cambio Jellal solo formó una sonrisa llena de confianza y tal vez con un poco de arrogancia.**

"Entonces que así sea, Natsu Dragneel"― dijo Jellal mientras se quitaba la capa de su vestimenta.

"¡Estoy encendido!" exclamó el Salamander.

…

***CONTINUARÁ**

*Próximo Capítulo: NATSU DRAGNEEL VS JELLAL FERNANDES (LOS RESULTADOS DEL ENTRENAMIENTO―parte 3).

* * *

**QUE PUEDO DECIR, REALMENTE UNA DISCULPA A TODOS ELLOS QUE TUVIERON PACIENCIA Y ESPERABAN LA CONTINUACIÓN, Y MIENTRAS PASABA ESO...SE TOMABAN SU TIEMPO EN VOLVER A LEER UNA Y OTRA VEZ MI FIC...A PESAR DE QUE ES CORTO EL CAPITULO, PUES AL MENOS DOY SEÑAL DE HUMO DE QUE ESTOY VIVO...JEJEJE EN ESTA SEMANA PUBLICARÉ LA ULTIMA PARTE DEL LOS RESULTADOS...Y EVENTUALMENTE NOS VAMOS A LOS GRANDES JUEGOS...HAY COMENZARÁ MI HISTORIA...PUESTO QUE OBVIAMENTE CAMBIARAN MUCHAS COSAS, COMO POR EJEMPLO...DE QUE MINERVA ESTARÁ PRESENTE DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA Y YUKINO, NO PARTICIPARÁ MUCHO DEBIDO A LO MISMO...PERO SI TENDRÁ SUS MOMENTOS DE CON ROGUE...POR OTRA PARTE, ANTES DE QUE INICIE EL PRIMER DÍA, PONDRÉ DE QUE NATSU BUSQUE A LUCY, Y PUES NO SÉ...COMO ES UN FIC, PUEDE OCURRIR MUCHAS COSAS, COMO UNA CITA, HAHAHA... AHÍ SE VERÁ QUE ES LO QUE SUGIEREN...SOY TODO OÍDOS.**

**AHORA ME DEDICARÉ AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD, DESPUÉS PUBLICARÉ MI NUEVO PROYECTO, UN FIC DE AKAME GA KILL, Y POSTERIORMENTE VOLVERÉ A DIRIGIR MI ATENCIÓN A ESTE FIC DE FAIRY TAIL...NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE ESTARÉ ACTIVO ESTA SEMANA Y LA OTRA...DESPUÉS DE TODO, ESTOY DE VACACIONES LOL.**

**REFERENCIAS:**

***MARCAS DE LAS RUNAS DE NATSU: EN SI... LA FORMA QUE TIENEN ES DEL SÍMBOLO DEL DRAGÓN DEL VIDEOJUEGO DE SKYRIM (GOOGLE: SKYRIM LOGO)... LAS LETRAS "RARAS", SON MÁS BIEN EL NOMBRE DE NATSU PERO CON LA FORMA DE LETRA DE "END" QUE APARECE EN LA PORTADA DE SU LIBRO.**

**ANTES DE IRME, ESTIMO QUE A LO MUCHO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO TENDRÉ LISTO EL VIERNES Y EVENTUALMENTE LO PUBLICARÍA EN ESE DÍA O EL SÁBADO A MÁS TARDAR, AUNQUE HAY POSIBILIDAD DE QUE LO TERMINÉ MÁS RÁPIDO...ASÍ QUE SI TIENEN DUDAS, ME PUEDEN MANDAR UN PM.**

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO**

**SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO OZZ FURERUNNER 92...NOS VEMOS...BYE!.**

* * *

**PREGUNTA DE LA SEMANA:**

***SI USTEDES FUERAN LOS ESCRITORES DE ESTE FIC: ¿CÓMO HARÍAN A NATSU EN UNA CITA CON LUCY?, ¿ROMÁNTICO O ZUKULENTO (*LEÁSE COMO UNA PERSONA ATREVIDA Y PERVERTIDA)?**


	10. SORRY, no es un capitulo --

**¡AVISO!-Sorry no es capitulo -_-"**

**SALUDOS GENTE, LAMENTO MUCHO MI AUSENCIA...PERO CALMA!, CALMA!...QUE REGRESARÉ DENTRO DE POCO, NO ES QUE QUIERA ILUSIONARLOS, PERO CREO QUE ES DE RESPETO EL AVISARLE MI SITUACIÓN. DENTRO DE POCO SE ACABARÁ MI SEMESTRE, Y PUES QUIERO RESCATARLO EN ESTAS ULTIMAS 2 SEMANAS (QUE COMIENCE EL JUEGO XD!). **

**CON RESPECTO A LOS FANFICS ME HE DESOBLIGADO MUCHO Y MÁS QUE NADA PORQUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACIÓN, Y BASTANTE LA VERDAD QUE INCLUSO TUVE LA DECISIÓN DE ABANDONAR Y CERRAR MI CUENTA EN FANFICTION...PERO SERIA YA MUY COBARDE DE MI PARTE.**

**ESPERO EMPEZAR A PUBLICAR NUEVAMENTE EN ESTAS VACACIONES DE VERANO Y NUEVAMENTE LES PIDO PACIENCIA...PARA QUE RECUPERE UN POCO DE MI INSPIRACIÓN PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA PUESTO QUE SE ME HAN OLVIDADO MUCHAS COSAS, (ENTRE ELLO, MIS DEMÁS PROYECTOS A MEDIAS Y AQUEL PROYECTO QUE TENIA CON UN CAMARADA DE PODER TRADUCIR MI FIC HOTD AL INGLÉS). **

**INCLUSO YO MISMO TENDRÉ QUE LEER MIs HISTORIAs OTRA VEZ, DE INICIO A FIN...PARA QUE RECUPERE EL HILO Y NO CONTINUAR A LO TONTO, CON MIS ****DOS FICS DE FAIRY TAIL Y HOTD. LES RECUERDO QUE CUANDO ACTUALIZO, YO CAMBIO LA IMAGEN DE LA PORTADA PARA QUE SEPAN YA PUSE UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

**SIN MÁS PREÁMBULOS NOS ESTAREMOS VIENDO DENTRO POCO...ESO ESPERO...LA VERDAD, ESO ESPERO.**

**-_-" Ozz Forerunner92.**


	11. OTRO AVISO (--)

**AVISO...**

Hola a todos!, simplemente estoy de paso para avisar cual es mi situación por el momento...

Primero, acabo de terminar mi carrera de Ingeneria...pero ahora mismo estoy en proceso de entregar mi proyecto de graduación, asi que por eso me ausenté todo este semestre que pasó, tecnicamente no actualizo desde noviembre del año pasado...tanto ha sido mi atención a mi proyecto de fin de curso que tecnicamente olvidé mi historia y todo lo demás del fanfic.

Por otra parte, una vez entregado el proyecto de graduación... inmediatamente comienza mi proceso de titulación profesionista, en la cual se tiene que preparar una futura exposición del proyecto entregado...en resumen aun no tengo tiempo como para regresar a este mundo si me entienden.

En fin, espero regresar entre septiembre o talvez octubre/noviembre...lo dejo al aire las posibilidades...pero tengan calma que si tengo planeado terminar este fic y los otros dos que tengo pendiente...solo un adelanto, tendré que hacer un reboot en el fic de **Fairy Tail**...reconozco que me excedí...y otra sorpresa, recien me di cuenta que tenia un archivo guardado en mi lap desde octubre del 2014 de un fic de **Shokugeki no Soma**...jaja iba a ser originalmente mi primer fic, esta a medias...pero creo que talvez la actualice a como estan las cosas ahora en el manga con el famoso _Civil War de Tootsuki._

Para finalizar, todos los proyectos que habia mencionado...tendré que cancelarlos, no se me da el tiempo ni la inspiración como para iniciar esos proyectos, lo lamento chicos.

NOS VEREMOS PRONTO...HASTA LUEGO.

**OZZ F92**


End file.
